


Ultraman Hero Academia

by MKDremareRiser



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKDremareRiser/pseuds/MKDremareRiser
Summary: The world was hardly fair. That truth had been something Hiroshi Furinji a had been familiar with for all of his life. In a world of superpowers and heroes, a Quirkless kid like him had no chance to be one himself.Until a giant lizard appeared in Mustafu one day.
Relationships: Tokage Setsuna/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Hold Your Hand Out!

The world was hardly fair. That was a truth Hiroshi Furinji accepted a long time ago. He never asked to be born in a world where heroes and superpowers were the norm, yet for whatever reason, he was born without one. It no doubt caused a lot of problems growing up; ostracized by other kids for being the 'odd one', pitied by adults and teachers, and bullied by people who'd abuse their Quirks the second no one was looking, he had it rough. Any dreams of being a hero he had as a child, were routinely squashed by everyone, even his parents and siblings, so he's long accepted that he wouldn't be one. 

That didn't mean that he was just gonna roll over and let others pick on him.

"Hey, Furinji!" 

Hiroshi turned around, and saw one of his classmates, a horned boy named Kenji Takagi, walking towards him, his lackeys behind him. "Can ya lend a guy some cash?" 

"Piss off, Takagi," the steel blue haired teen stated bluntly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh, really?" Kenji said, grabbing Hiroshi's shoulder with his left hand. The muscles in his arm started to tense up and swell to three times their size, leaving the rather lanky horned student with an disproportionally huge arm. "I think you might want to reconsider, considering your... condition."

"Leave him alone, you simpleton," someone said. Kenji swiveled around, and saw a short girl who looked similar to Hiroshi approaching them. 

"Oh, lookie here, it's your little gradeskipper, here to protect her big brother!" Kenji mocked, as he and his lackeys laughed. 

"Fuka, I appreciate that you care, but I'm fine," Hiroshi muttered, his gaze shifting to the side, though he firmly planted his feet in preparation. Fuka's eyes narrowed, and took a deep breath, before releasing a giant gale of wind from her mouth. Kenji and his friends barely had time to steel themselves against the wind, getting knocked over and into the wall, while Hiroshi managed to withstand the sudden gust, having gotten used to her Gale Breath Quirk growing up. 

"Ergh, you win this round again, No-Quirk Hero! But mark my words, you will give me some money soon!" Kenji promised, as he and his lackeys limped away in shame. 

"I had it handled, Fuka, but thanks," Hiroshi grumbled, as Fuka smacked the backside of his head. 

"Idiot," she said, as he rubbed his sore spot. "Stop picking fights. I can't always be around to help you out, and with Setsuna in UA, you gotta be more careful."

"Don't remind me, you little genius," he sighed. "Hopefully she's having a good first day there than I did. Hell, hard to imagine anyone having a worse first day than me." 

* * *

"Stop right there, you stupid lizard!" a giant green-eyed alien shouted, as he chased the aforementioned 'stupid lizard' through the vacuum of space. His body was red and blue with silver armor, an "H" adorning his chest armor, with silver lines running down his body that resembled the letter as well. The fin-like horns and red mask over his face made it appear that his head also resembled an "H". The 'stupid lizard' turned around and spat energy bolts into the giant, knocking him back a bit, though he resumed his chase. 

"My first solo mission as an Inter Galactic Defense Force member, and I'm already having trouble! Get back here!" the giant said, firing a beam of light from his hand, striking the lizard in the back. The lizard cried out in pain, as it began to be pulled into the atmosphere of a nearby blue planet. 

"Huh is that-? Well, I guess I was going to encounter one eventually," the giant said, as he flew towards the planet to follow the falling alien. "Always wondered what Earth was like."

* * *

Hiroshi and Fuka had stopped by a café before they could get home, Fuka getting a big parfait, while Hiroshi had just gotten himself a cup of coffee. The two of them sat there in silence, something he had gotten used to. 

"So how was your first day of school, Fuka?" Hiroshi asked, finally breaking the silence. "Your classmates treating you well?"

"... Yea," she replied, halfway finished eating her parfait. "Everyone's alright, so I'm fine." 

"I see," Hiroshi said, looking off to the side. "You sure you're happy not going to UA? I mean, you did well enough on the written exam, and you got recommended, I'm sure that-"

"I said I'm fine," Fuka stated, eyes narrowed. 

"I know you said that, but I know that you don't feel that-"

"Come on, Hiroshi! We know that it's too late for that, besides-" Fuka snapped, pinching her eyebrows, "someone needs to look out for you, since you didn't even bother applying for UA's General Studies."

"I just don't want to see people doing something that I can't. I'm not exactly helpless," he muttered, crossing his arms. Silence overcame the two siblings again, when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Heeeeey, there's my favorite two blue haired people!" 

"Hey, Setsuna," Fuka said, smiling a bit as Setsuna ruffled her hair for a bit. Hiroshi sighed a breathe of relief at the sight of one of his only friends. Setsuna Tokage was a girl with shoulder length dark green hair, and was a fair bit shorter than Hiroshi. The two had been friends since childhood, and the fact that he was Quirkless never bothered her. The grin she had on right there was definitely something Hiroshi needed to see after a long first day. "How was your first day at UA?"

"Surprisingly pretty boring," she said, taking a seat next to Fuka. "It was like going to any orientation and whatnot. But apparently Class 1A had to do some Quirk Assessment thing instead for their homeroom teacher. I heard that guy's real tough, though Vlad King's definitely not gonna go easy on us either."

"Oh wow, that's right. Pro heroes are actually teaching you at UA," Hiroshi said, crossing his arms. "Man, that's something, huh?"

"They teach all courses, too, not just the hero one," Setsuna said, looking at Hiroshi. "I still don't get why you didn't apply for the General Studies course, Hiroshi, you'd be a shoo-in with how smart you are."

"It's... it's just weird for a Quirkless guy like me to go into a school known for its hero course, right?" Hiroshi said, his smile shrinking. "I mean, I'm doing fine in Seto High, it's-"

"He got hustled for cash by Takagi again," Fuka said, her smile completely gone. 

"Really? That horned bozo?" 

"It's not like I'm giving him any money," Hiroshi said, his face now steeled. "I could've handled myself when Fuka butted in and used her Quirk to push them away."

"They're gonna keep bothering you regardless."

"Just because I'm Quirkless doesn't mean I'm helpless-"

"You basically are, Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi leaned back against his chair, pinching his forehead with his right hand in frustration. "I've been taking self defense and karate classes, so no, I'm not!" he said, as he attempted to keep his voice low to avoid drawing attention themselves. 

"Alright, alright, so your first day wasn't that great," Setsuna said, trying to calm the two down. "Why don't we just head back to our neighborhood? It's getting late anyways."

The two siblings mumbled in agreement, but barely two steps out of the café, trouble found the three.

"Well well well, if it's the Worthless Quirkless!" 

"Oh, hi Takagi," Hiroshi sighed, barely turning to look at the bullheaded bully, who was by himself this time. "What do you want?"

"Heeeey, just calm down, man, I'm not here to fight," Kenji said, raising his hands. "After all, we're in public, so no Quirk usage allowed. Oh wait, not like you could even use one!" 

"Back off, Takagi," Setsuna said, as she and Fuka got in between him and Hiroshi. 

"Yea, aren't you tired of constantly bothering one guy?" Fuka asked, scowling.

"Come on you guys, I don't need your protection," Hiroshi said, as he lightly pushed Setsuna to the side to backtalk Kenji directly. Fuka kept moving in front of him, however. "I'm perfectly capable of handling him myself!"

"Aw, does little Quirkless baby Hiroshi need protection?"

"Seriously," Hiroshi said, gritting his teeth. "I can handle this."

"Hiroshi, you-" Fuka started to say, when she looked up to the sky. "What is that?"

The four teens turned to look where Fuka's eyes went, and saw a strange black dot in the sky. It kept growing and growing bigger, until they could all clearly see what it was. It was a giant, spiked lizard with large clawed hands, and huge fangs coming out of its mouth. It crashed onto the ground, shaking everything before standing up and roaring.

"What is that!?" Kenji cried, forgetting about antagonizing Hiroshi as he broke off into a run away from the giant lizard. 

"Is that some guy with a giant lizard Quirk!?" Setsuna said, sweating nervously at the sight of such a creature. Fuka stood there, frozen in fear, as the giant lizard walked through the city. Panicked screams filled the air as cars drove over the speed limit and everyone ran away from the sight. Hiroshi grabbed Setsuna's and Fuka's wrists and pulled them with him, forcing them to run away as well. 

"I've never heard of a Quirk making you _that_ big!" Hiroshi shouted, as rubble began to fly everywhere. "The closest one would be that new heroine's Quirk, right!? Um, Mt. Lassie or something!?" 

"It's Mt. Lady!" someone cried out. Hiroshi turned to look, and saw the said-giant lady growing to her giant size. Except she only reached half the height of the giant lizard. 

"Holy smokes you're huge!" Mt. Lady said, though that didn't deter her from fighting. "No matter! This is a job only I can do! Take this! Canyon Cannon!" 

Mt. Lady took a running start, and leaped towards the giant lizard with her right foot sticking out to kick it. The giant lizard barely budged from its spot, taking only the simplest move to knock her aside with no issue before resuming its rampage. 

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" she cried, recomposing herself as she prepared to attack it again from behind. "How about my Peak Punch-"

Suddenly, without warning, a flash of light flew down from the sky and landing right in front of Mt. Lady. A giant red humanoid alien had appeared, just as tall as the giant lizard. His skin was red and blue with silver lines that resembled the letter H, with silver armor covering his chest, shoulders, forearms, and shins. His face had an unmoving mouth, with green eyes surrounded by a red mask with fins that made it look like an H. And going with the H theme, on its armored chest was a green gem-like adornment that was shaped like an H. 

Mt. Lady's fist promptly collided with the giant's right hip. 

" **SHEEEEEEEARGH!** " the giant yelled, as he clutched his attacked hip. He took a look at the shocked Mt. Lady, seemingly in annoyance before taking a second one, this time one that seemed more surprised at what he was looking at. He shook it off, however, and turned his attention to the giant lizard.

" **HIEYA!** " the giant shouted, taking a running charge towards the monster and tackling it, before swinging its fists into its spine. The monster shrieked before managing to grab the giant's arm and pulling him off, and swung its claws onto him, sparks flying from hitting its armor. Before the giant could recover, the giant lizard opened its mouth, and fired a beam of light into the giant, knocking him backwards. Mt. Lady barely had time to dodge the falling giant, who immediately got up to continue fighting the monster, when the gem on its chest started to flash red. 

"What is even going on!?" Hiroshi said, turning his head a bit to see the giant heroine and mysterious super giant fighting the monster, only to spot that in his left hand was Setsuna's right hand, with the rest of her being far behind. He must've yanked her hand hard enough to remove it from her arm. "Aw dammit! Fuka keep running! I gotta get the rest of Setsuna!" 

"Hiroshi, don't-" Fuka cried out, though her voice was drowned out by the chaos as Hiroshi ran back to his handless friend. 

"Setsuna!"

"Hiroshi, what are you doing!?" she shouted, slapping Hiroshi in the face with her detached hand. "Why did you run _towards me_!?" 

"To make sure you didn't get stomped- LOOK OUT!" 

The fight had gotten close to them, the giant lizard loomed near them. It opened its mouth, releasing another beam of light, which the giant intercepted, crossing its arms and a barrier forming in front of him, but it wasn't enough, and the beam broke through it and through him, with the two teens in its path. Without a second to lose, Hiroshi shoved Setsuna as hard as he could away from the path, managing to succeed. But to the terrified shock and cries of her and Fuka, he didn't have time to dodge the monster's attack, and disappeared in its blinding light. 

* * *

Hiroshi opened his eyes, and found himself in a dark red space, with only small particles of H-shaped light accompanying him. "Am... am I dead?" he whispered to himself, as he got up and looked around. 

"Not quite."

"What the-!? Who's there!?" he demanded, looking left and right in the strange place. The more he looked, the more he realized that the space seemed endless, with no walls, floor, or ceiling. 

"I am a member of the Inter Galactic Defense Force. Or, well, a rookie member, at least," the voice explained. "Hold on, you're in my mental dimension, so give me a second."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, wondering what the voice meant, when some of the particles of light coalesced, and changed into a light construct of the giant that had just been fighting the giant lizard, though he was now about his size. He pointed to the small giant, "So you're that weird giant! What's going on!? Who are you!? _What_ are you!? What is that giant lizard!?"

"I am an Ultraman. Or at least, that's what you people call my kind. And that giant lizard is called Tyrannion," the giant said, crossing his arms. "Though I'm not sure if this Earth has ever encountered any of my kind in centuries, or aliens in general for that matter..."

"Wait, 'your kind'? 'This Earth'?" 

"Oh yea, there are multiple dimensions, and each one has its own Earth," the Ultraman said, as Hiroshi attempted to process what he was saying. "I chased Tyrannion from my home dimension to this one, so I'm quite shocked at how... different it is. Is it normal for you all to have powers?"

"... Yea, why?"

"Well, it's just that I was taught that most humans, while they have special qualities, they don't have any outwardly obvious powers like your Earth does," he answered, before shaking his head. "Wait, we're getting off track. The reason why you're here, is, well, that you're dead. And that last attack from Tyrannion disrupted my physical form. But we Ultramen have special abilities that allow us to fuse with a host, and resurrect them from the dead while granting them our powers, and together we become stronger than when we're alone. And I believe that you can be that host."

"What?" Hiroshi said, mouth agape.

"You went back to save your friend, with only her safety on your mind, and you saved her by shoving her out of the way of Tyrannion's Lighterror Beam. Your selfless act proves to me, that you have a heart of a hero," the Ultraman stated, pointing to Hiroshi's chest. Hiroshi stood still, hearing those words, until he realized something. 

"Wait, Setsuna and Fuka, they're-"

"They're safe, don't worry. One minute here is equivalent to one second in the real world," he said, to Hiroshi's relief. "Still, I need an answer. Will you accept my power to save others?" 

Hiroshi looked at his hands, and clutched them. All his life, he's had friends and family looking at him and acting as if he was made out of porcelain, as if he couldn't handle himself against bullies like Kenji. All his life, he's been told that without a Quirk, he couldn't pursue his dream of being a hero to help others. He thought he had given up on that dream a long time ago, but all of a sudden, his dream had become possible.

"... I will," he stated, as a burning passion blazed within his eyes. 

"Give me a name."

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm Hiroshi Furinji-"

"No, not your name. Give _me_ a name," the Ultraman clarified. 

"Why?"

"It's custom for humans to give us a name, a title that we go by on Earth. Some are already named, but I've chosen to abandon my given name in order to go through this tradition one day," he explained. "So, what shall my name be?"

Hiroshi looked at the Ultraman, and observed his markings and adornments, which were all shaped like the English letter H. He took a deep breath, and with a simple word-

"Hero. Your name, is Hero."

The Ultraman nodded, and with a quick grab of Hiroshi's right arm, the light that formed his construct transferred to around his forearm, forming a silver gauntlet with blue and red accents, a large stylized H on the top, with a dial underneath the H and a symbol shaped like an O occupied the top space in the H. 

"What is this?" Hiroshi asked, examining his new gauntlet.

"This is the Hero Hand, the symbol of our new bond!" Hero stated, his voice echoing through the mental dimension. "Now, hold your hand and call out-!" 

For a second, Hiroshi was at a loss at what Hero was asking before immediately understanding what he wanted. He thrusted his hand above his head and to the sky, and screamed with all his might-

"HEROOOOO!"

* * *

"HIROSHI!" Fuka cried, as the monster's beam incinerated her brother. The giant lizard was held back by Mt. Lady grappling its leg, though its stride was barely affected.

"You idiot!" Setsuna whimpered, her hands covering her mouth in horror, and tears streaming down her face. "You didn't need to do something so stupid!" 

The two girls sobbed over the fallen boy, when a brilliant sphere of light began to glow where he once stood. They looked at the sphere, which shot up to the sky. A figure formed around the sphere, until it solidified into the giant that attempted to shield them from the monster's blast, with his right fist in the air.

" **HIEYA!** " the giant shouted, readying itself in a fighting position. The monster cried as it readied its beam attack again, though the giant rushed it, clamping its mouth shut before it was released. The beam exploded in the monster's mouth, stunning and injuring it before the giant grabbed it by the torso, and flew up into the air. 

"Hey!" Mt. Lady cried, falling off the monster's leg as the giant flew away. "What's the big idea!?" 

They didn't go too far, going outside just of the city limits, where the damage would most likely be minimal to any buildings. The giant tossed the monster to the ground hard, as it struggled to get back up.

" **SHEEAH!** " the giant cried, as it landed a solid kick to the giant lizard's gut, knocking the air out of it. The monster slammed its right claw at him, knocking the giant off of it, though he regained his footing quickly. 

* * *

"This shitty lizard is tough!" Hiroshi said, as he and Hero fought Tyrannion. Transparent light constructs of Hero's hands, feet, chest armor, and mask had formed over Hiroshi's, allowing him to see and influence Hero's attacks. 

"I know," Hero replied, as they blocked another claw swipe. "Be careful of the spikes, Tyrannion can launch them out." 

"Wait, what?"

* * *

The giant lizard shrieked, as the spikes alongside its shoulders and back glowed at their bases. It turned around, and the spikes launched out, hitting the giant who barely enough time to cross his arms and form its barrier. A couple of the spikes struck the giant, causing it to grunt in pain.

* * *

"Ow! That hurts!" Hiroshi said. "That... hurts? Why does that hurt!?"

"You're my host, so we share the same sensations, pain being one of them," Hero grunted, when a blaring beep started to echo through the mental dimension.

"What's that?" 

"Uh oh, that's my Color Timer."

"Color Timer?"

"It's a device that tells me how much sun energy I have left or how much damage I've taken. My armor can absorb sunlight, so I'm normally able to operate a little longer than most other Ultramen, but since I've taken a lot of damage, not to mention using a lot of energy to resurrect you, I'm running pretty low right now."

"Does that mean-!?"

"Yep, we gotta defeat Tyrannion within two minutes now."

"Two minutes!?"

"You'd be surprised at how much can happen within two minutes," Hero said. "So let's make the most of it!" 

"... Alright!" Hiroshi said, regaining his composure. "Let's go!"

* * *

The H-shaped gem on the giant's chest armor had began flashing red again, though it doesn't pay any attention to it. The giant's fists began to glow green, before charging the monster and slugging it in the face and chest multiple times with each hand, finishing with an uppercut to the monster's jaw. 

It staggered back, dazed by the uppercut, but before it could do anything, the giant resumed its attacks, striking the monster in its throat, head, and chest without giving it a chance to fight back. The monster cried weakly as its injuries began to catch up with it, allowing the giant the chance to grab it, and lift it over his head. With a mighty toss, the giant threw the giant lizard into the air, where it flailed helplessly. He slammed his forearms together, slowly pulling them apart as energy gathered between them, forming an H-like energy projection over his arms.

" **Herorum _CROSS_!**" the giant shouted, launching the energy into the monster. It cried out in pain before exploding in a massive fiery ball of smoke, leaving behind only an H-shaped mark of light in the sky before fading. The giant looked up to the sky, and with a mighty grunt, leaped into the air and flew until he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Hiroshi's lungs heaved out air, as he found himself back on Earth somehow. He clutched his chest to calm down his beating heart, only to look at his arm and see the Hero Hand on it.

"So it wasn't a dream," he muttered, touching the gauntlet, before hearing two familiar voices yelling.

"HIROSHI!!"

He turned to his right and saw Setsuna and Fuka running towards him, their eyes red and tears going down their cheeks. "Fuka, Setsuna-"

Fuka slapped Hiroshi on the cheek before embracing him in a tight hug. "You idiot! I thought you were dead!" she whispered, burying her face against his shoulder. Hiroshi was shocked by her behavior, though he patted her head and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Fuka, but I'm here now, and I'm alright," he assured her, when Setsuna came from his right and hugged him as well. 

"You crazy dumbass," she sobbed, as he gently patted her head as well. "How could you risk your life like that for me?"

"... Because," Hiroshi said, smiling as he let go of them. "Because... I want to be a hero."

"... Hiroshi, what is that?" Setsuna asked, wiping her tears off and staring at the Hero Hand. Before he could explain, however, heroes and officers began surrounding him.

"Indeed, what is that?" a detective asked, as he approached them. "Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, we have a few questions to ask you. Namely, what is your connection to that giant?"

* * *

"So, let's get this straight," Detective Tsukauchi said, looking at the blue haired teen. They had moved to the police station, which luckily survived the rampage, where Hiroshi told him, Setsuna, and Fuka everything about what happened.

"That monster, Tyrannion, is an alien that came from space, and that giant, Ultraman... Hero, was chasing it to stop it attacking other planets as a member of a Inter Galactic Defense Force, but that when he took Tyrannion's beam attack it disrupted his physical form, and you shoved your friend out of the way to save her from it. That's when Hero took you to his mental dimension, offered you to be his host so he could resurrect you and to become stronger together, and now you two are bonded as one."

"That's correct," Hiroshi said, nodding. "There's still a lot of stuff I don't know that he'll explain to me later, but that's what happened."

"... I'm having a hard time believing any of that," Tsukauchi admitted, rubbing his right temple. "You sound trustworthy, but... aliens? Giants that work as space police? Alternate universes, each with its own Earth? That's... hard to imagine."

"I know, I'm still shocked about all of this, too," Hiroshi admitted, before lifting his arm and looking at the Hero Hand. "But the fact that this is on my arm, means that it all happened. This means that I can actually help people. That I can... That I can finally be someone's hero instead." 

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow at this statement, while Setsuna and Fuka looked at each other with concern, though they couldn't help but give a tiny smile when they saw how happy Hiroshi was for once.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukauchi asked, as Hiroshi began to swift uncomfortably in his chair. 

"Oh, um... I'm... actually Quirkless," Hiroshi said, almost as if he was ashamed. "I mean, I know that ordinarily, I wouldn't be able to become a hero, so I gave up on that a long time ago. But with this, with Hero, I think I can finally become one myself!"

"Well, even if I'm to believe that this Hero is a member of a Inter Galactic Defense Force, that still doesn't mean that you get to be a hero here," Tsukauchi said, as the realization of what happened only now became apparent to Hiroshi. "I take it that you realized right now that you committed vigilantism?"

"But there was a giant monster!" Hiroshi shouted, standing up from his chair. "And it was shrugging off everything that Mt. Lady was throwing at it! Hero needed my help to take Tyrannion down, what am I supposed to say!?" 

"He's right!" Fuka defended, standing right by her brother. "I understand that we have laws and regulations, but I think a giant space lizard qualifies as something that goes beyond that!" 

"As a hero-in-training, normally I'd side with the law, but there's no way the law can be applied in this case!" Setsuna added, wrapping her left arm around Hiroshi. 

Tsukauchi pinched the brow of his head, taking a deep breath. While it was true that Mt. Lady was having difficulty fighting Tyrannion, and that there weren't any other heroes nearby with a size-changing Quirk to respond, the matter of the fact was that Hiroshi participated in vigilantism, Quirk or no Quirk.

"Listen, I understand how you feel, but we still have procedures to follow, and-" Tsukauchi began to say, when the door opened. They all turned to look at who was coming in. The first was a long black-haired man with stubble and bags under his eyes. He was dressed in all black with a scarf and goggles around his neck. Following him was a tall muscular man with white hair who wore red spandex with white gauntlets, boots, and belt, with an orange mask covering his eyes. On his shoulders was a white creature that vaguely resembled a mouse, bear, and dog all at once, who was dressed professional, save for the bright orange sneakers on his feet. 

"Principal Nezu!? Mr. Vlad King!?" Setsuna said, recognizing her school's principal and her homeroom teacher. "And... a hobo?" 

"I'm Eraserhead, Class 1A's homeroom teacher," the long haired man said, flatly. Vlad King chuckled at his student, while the principal leaped off his shoulder. 

"He's the principal?" Hiroshi said. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him before, he watched the third years' UA Sports Festival, where he always served as the chief umpire. He just didn't expect him to be... so small in person. 

"Why yes, I am!" Principal Nezu said, laughing as he walked over to Hiroshi. "I saw the news and the chief of police had contacted me about this, and I wanted to come see the boy responsible for saving the city with a power unlike any ever seen!" 

"You are aware that what he did was severely illegal, right?" Tsukauchi said, raising an eyebrow. "Even if he did take out that monster." 

"That's exactly why I am here!" the principal replied, laughing. "I heard quite a bit of your conversation before coming in, so I understand the situation. Pray tell, what is that exactly on your right arm?" 

"This?" Hiroshi said, pointing to the Hero Hand. "It's called the Hero Hand. It's the symbol of the bond formed between me and Hero. It's basically what let's me turn into him."

"May I take a closer look?" Principal Nezu said. Hiroshi obliged, and lowered himself to let the principal examine the Hero Hand closer. He ran his furry little paws over the gauntlet, staring at the stylized H on it. 

"Extraordinary." Principal Nezu let his arm go, and Hiroshi stood back up. "Is there any way that we can talk to Mr. Hero directly?"

"I don't know," Hiroshi shrugged as he looked at the Hero Hand. "I haven't really figured out too much of these powers, and he's-"

" _There is_."

"Oh thank goodness," Hiroshi said, to everyone's confusion. "Talk away."

"Hiroshi who are you talking to?" Setsuna said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You can't hear him?" Hiroshi spun around to face her. "But he just said-"

Hiroshi's eyes rolled back and closed, as he fell onto the chair behind him, slumped over. Before anyone could rush to check if he was okay, he shot back upright and slicked his bangs back. He opened his eyes, and the gray in them had been replaced with a brilliant, unearthly green. " **Hi,** " he said, his voice reverbing as if there were two people speaking at once. " **I am Ultraman Hero. Sorry I didn't speak earlier, I was recuperating from the fight.** "

"What did you do to my brother!?" Fuka grabbed the possessed boy by the collar, shaking him. Setsuna pulled her away to let Hero/Hiroshi speak, who patted out the wrinkles in his uniform. 

" **Don't worry about him,** " Hero/Hiroshi assured her, as he sat back onto the chair and crossed his legs. " **He's still here; in fact, he needed to do some recuperation of his own, but he's able to hear what's going on right now.** "

"Fascinating!" Principal Nezu beamed, as Hero/Hiroshi turned his gaze onto the furry little creature. "So I assume that if you are here, that must mean that what Mr. Furinji talked about is true, then?"

" **Yes,** " he replied. yawning a bit. " **I am a rookie member of the Inter Galactic Defense Force, and fighting Tyrannion was my first solo mission.** "

"So if that's the case, I assume that the whole bit about aliens and alternate Earths is true?" Tsukauchi said, looking back at his notes. He admitted, his Lie Detector Quirk did indicate that Hiroshi was telling the truth, but at the same time, it rarely worked if the person he's talking to truly believes in what they're saying. But seeing this happen before his eyes, it was becoming more plausible that he was telling the truth.

" **Indeed. In fact, since this Earth's unlike any I've ever personally heard about, I think there are a few aliens who are passing themselves off as a human with powers. And it's most likely that there will be more aliens like Tyrannion coming, since all Earths seem to have this sort of... attraction to them.** "

"Does that mean that the other Earths don't have Quirks?" Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow. 

" **Yes,** **I was taught that the humans of Earth have special qualities, but those are usually more like, virtues, and spirit. Not growing giant like my kind. In fact, do all people on this Earth have completely different Quirks from one another?** "

"In a way," Eraserhead interjected. "There are categories and some Quirks can be identical, but on a level, each Quirk is unique to the individual."

" **Incredible, humans here are something else.** " Hero/Hiroshi was completely blown away by how different this Earth was from what he had learned, it certainly intrigued to no end. Though something did pop up in his mind. " **But I recall during your conversation that Hiroshi said that he was Quirkless? Does that mean he has no unique powers?** "

"Exactly," Fuka said, biting her lip. "There's a portion of the population that don't have Quirks, and I guess are exactly like the humans you're more familiar with?"

" **I see. And he mentioned that he wanted to be a hero? Why can't he?** "

"Being a pro hero means putting your life on the line," Tsukauchi stated, looking at Hero/Hiroshi in the eyes. "As a pro hero, they have to deal with situations where criminals are using their Quirks illegally, since Quirk usage can be extremely dangerous in the hands of the untrained. Because he's Quirkless, Hiroshi would most likely be putting his own life in danger rather than saving others' lives."

" **Alright. And you need a license after training properly, right? Much like how I had to to become a member of the Inter Galactic Defense Force.** " The room of humans nodded, wondering why he asked. Hero/Hiroshi crossed his arms, and smiled wide. " **I guess the only answer is that me and Hiroshi get enrolled in this hero course!** "

"What!?" Fuka fumed, as Setsuna held her back. "You're not going to risk my brother's life in your crazy giant fights!" 

"Not to mention that you can't just enroll at a drop of a hat here!" Setsuna agreed, glaring at Hero/Hiroshi. 

"Actually, that's precisely why I am here!" the principal laughed, to Fuka's, Setsuna's, and Tsukauchi's astonishment. "You see, when I talked to the chief of police, I also talked to the prime minister himself! And we came to the agreement that, while what he did was vigilante under the law, that it would be a waste to not let him be a hero!"

" **Really?** " Hero/Hiroshi said, raising an eyebrow. " **That seems rather easy.** "

"Today's monster attack opened our eyes," Principal Nezu said, his tone having taken on a grimmer tone. "That there is a world that's beyond our knowledge, and that we are simply not nearly as prepared as we thought we were. This is why I came with the proposition; you'll be allowed to fight any giant threats that comes our way on this planet, as long as you and Mr. Furinji worked together to get your hero licenses, as your membership to the Inter Galactic Defense Force is not recognized by any government! And that's why Vlad King and Eraserhead came with me, as we want to suggest which class you should be in!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Fuka pulled herself free from Setsuna's grip, and glared at the small principal. "You can't be serious! I know what happened is something no one's ever seen, but you can't really propose something like this! It's... it's reckless! Detective, you agree, right!?" 

Tsukauchi's hand rested on his chin, as he thought deeply about this. "This is highly unconventional, and it could be seen as a spit to the face by some-"

"See!?"

"- but considering the abnormal circumstances, it's probably a good idea if your brother went into a hero course with Hero."

"What!?"

"I... think I agree with it." Fuka whipped around, her mouth in shock from hearing Setsuna's words. "It'd be better if Hiroshi and Hero do this the legal way, even if it's seems... a bit unfair."

"Have you all lost your minds!?" Fuka shouted, her voice reverbing throughout the room. "My brother's Quirkless! He can't fight villains or criminals, let alone giant monsters and aliens! I've always protected him ever since we were little, and I-"

" **You seem like a good kid,** " Hero/Hiroshi said, grinning a bit, though his face fall to a slight frown. " **But did you ever really asked or respected what Hiroshi wanted?** "

Fuka was taken aback by the question, as well as Setsuna. Fuka opened her mouth, but then she remembered this afternoon's spat-

" _Fuka, I appreciate that you care, but I'm fine._ "

" _I'm not exactly helpless._ "

" _Just because I'm Quirkless doesn't mean I'm helpless-_ "

And that was just from that day. There had been many more like it. Many arguments where she made herself his guardian when he didn't want that, dismissals of how he's been taking self defense and martial arts classes to protect himself, and much more. She closed her mouth, as she began to feel ashamed of never truly listening to her brother. 

" **I'm handing over control back to Hiroshi,** " Hero/Hiroshi sighed, closing his eyes. " **You know what my answer is for this proposal, but I want to let Hiroshi speak for himself. Sorry about taking control like that, Hiroshi, I promise you that I'll give a better heads up next time.** "

Hero/Hiroshi slumped over slightly, before sitting back up, his bangs returning to their place. He rubbed his eyes, and the brilliant green had turned into gray. 

"Welcome back, Mr. Furinji," Principal Nezu said, completely unfazed by the change. "Mr. Hero said that you were able to listen to the conversation, so I take it that I don't need to repeat it?"

"Yea, I heard everything." Hiroshi's hands tightened in his lap, trembling as he recalled what was said. "So I really can enter the hero course?"

"Indeed!" Principal Nezu said, sticking his hand out to shake. "Of course we'll need to handle the paperwork to transfer you to UA, so it'll take some time, but we'll get you in before the end of the week!" 

"You don't have to do this," Fuka said gently, though Hiroshi didn't turn to look at her.

"... All my life, I was constantly told how I couldn't be a hero or anything else because of my Quirklessness," he whispered, as Fuka felt a sharp tinge of guilt spear her heart. "That I'd need to be protected, when the truth is, I want to be someone else's protector. And with my bond with Hero, I can finally do it."

Hiroshi clenched his fist, and looked at Principal Nezu, his eyes determined. "I accept. But on a couple of conditions."

"Conditions? Kid, you're already being offered a unique chance, I don't think-" Vlad King said, though Principal Nezu held his paw up to stop him.

"Name them," he stated, his smile unwavering.

"I want my sister Fuka to join UA with me," Hiroshi stated, as Fuka and Setsuna's eyes widened. "For as long as I can remember, she always stuck by me, even when she had the chance to leave me behind. She even worked and studied hard to move up a grade just to keep an eye out for me. And she passed up a chance to go to UA so she could come with me to a different school. It's not right if I left her behind. So can she come with me?"

"Hm... I do remember seeing Miss Fuka Furinji's test scores," Principal Nezu recalled. "They were quite impressive, though I was shocked to hear that she turned down a chance to go. Alright, consider it done. But we will need her to go through the test for recommended students again, so that we know that she truly is hero material."

"Thank you," Hiroshi said, nodding as he turned to look at Fuka. Her mouth hung opened, caught off guard by what her brother just did. Even after all those arguments, he still had the heart in him to give her a chance at being a hero. "And my only other condition? It's that the hero classes are taught together." 

"What?" Vlad King and Eraserhead said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't mean like, combine them together into one class," Hiroshi clarified, realizing the vagueness. "I mean like, have the hero training exercises done together? The classes themselves can be separate, but the reason why I want that, is that well, if Fuka's coming with me to UA, I want her to be in the class with Setsuna, since she's our friend. And I'm imagining that if we both go, she'd be in one class and I'd be in another to keep the number even since there are 20 students in each one, right? But I also want to be able to train with Setsuna, too. So that's what I want to do."

"Now wait just a minute there," Vlad King said, crossing his arms. "That's a tall order to go with! Combining the hero training exercise classes into one? It's a lot harder than you think, and-"

"I think that's doable," Principal Nezu said, cutting him off. "Plus, it could help foster a sense of comradery if the hero classes trained together. We accept your conditions."

Hiroshi slumped back in his chair, sighing a breath of relief. He didn't know how he managed to do it, but he did. This certainly wasn't the way he expected his first day of school to end. Well, now he can have another first day of school soon enough. He clutched the Hero Hand with his left hand, as Principal Nezu offered his right.

"So we'll be seeing you at UA. Welcome to the Hero Academia, Hiroshi Furinji, Fuka Furinji!" he said cheerfully. Hiroshi didn't hesitate and grab the small creature's paw, and gave it the best shake he could. Fuka did the same, grabbing Principal Nezu's left hand and giving it a shake. 

"Boy, Monoma's sure not going to like hearing about that," Setsuna whispered to herself, grinning at the idea that her best friends were going to join her. She looked at Hiroshi, who, for the first time in a long while, was absolutely radiant with joy.

As unconventional as his situation has been, she's finally glad that he has the chance to be what he always wanted; a hero, though to her, he was always one to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So yea, this is the second crossover idea I had for MHA. While I'm not nearly as big of a fan of Ultraman as I am of Kamen Rider, I still love that franchise, and the idea for this kinda came up a while ago while watching an Ultraman Z episode. This is a sorta pilot/sorta first chapter, since I want to test the waters with this idea first before dedicating more time to it. That's why this is sorta fast-paced, lacks an obvious backstory for the Furinji siblings, not necessarily a lot of character depth, a lot of exposition, and whatnot. I get it if it's not to everyone's taste, but I'm pretty satisfied with how this came out.  
> \- If I do end up writing this crossover, the idea is that I'm alternating between typing paragraphs for "Building Up A Hero!" and "Ultraman Hero Academia" on the side while I focus mostly on my original works. However, I'm imagining that "Ultraman Hero Academia" will come out faster, since it's an Ultraman OC rather than an actual crossover, so I'll be able to have a little more freedom with the story, unlike "Building Up A Hero!", where I'm trying to blend two different plots together while still having my own unique spin on it.  
> \- I'll admit that I did a loooooot of logic stretching to get it so that the Kamiya siblings can go to UA and also have the classes for hero training be combined, but since this is a fanfic, I kinda hope people would excuse that a bit. That, and I do want to have the Class 1B kids be more involved. It's why in "Building Up A Hero!" some of the Class 1B kids like Pony and Itsuka are becoming prominent.  
> \- If you're wondering why Mt. Lady isn't as tall as Ultraman Hero or Tyrannion, in Ultraman canon most of the Ultramen and kaiju heights are at around 40-50 meters. Mt. Lady in MHA canon only grows up to around 20 meters. So yea, she's giant, but not "Ultraman-giant".


	2. Second First Day

"All Might, is everything alright!?" Izuku Midoriya, a green-haired boy, asked over the phone. He had finally gotten a hold of his mentor after calling him for several days, since he hadn't appeared to teach at UA yet, though he knew the reason why, having watched the news about the giant lizard rampaging across the city and the red giant fighting it. It was insane, watching those two titans fight on the news, it was nothing like he's ever seen before. He had kept trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

Was that giant lizard a rare animal with a gigantification Quirk? That couldn't be just it, it had the ability to fire an energy beam from its mouth and the ability to launch the spines on its back and shoulders like missiles. Quirks usually don't encompass so many seemingly unrelated abilities like that. 

The same could be said about the red giant. He already blew Mt. Lady out of the water by being twice her size, but having the ability to fire beams, create barriers, and flight? Not to mention that odd regeneration ability after that giant lizard shot through him with that beam attack; just disappearing only to reappear seconds later, completely fine? 

What worried him the most was the destruction that the giants' fight caused. The red giant seemed to be careful to avoid colliding with buildings and even took the giant lizard out of the city limits to defeat it, but the giant lizard's rampage left dozens of city blocks and roads destroyed. This was not the way he imagined his first day of UA to end, with what could've been easily one of the country's biggest disasters.

"It's fine, Young Midoriya," All Might's voice assured. "Trust me when I say that every pro hero, rescue worker, and police officer in the city have been handling this with the utmost care and attention needed. That red giant certainly helped limit the damage, though. So far there haven't been any casualties at all. I can't imagine what would've happened if the lizard monster was rampaging unopposed. Even I might've had a difficult time taking it down without help."

That was certainly the scariest thought that came to Izuku's mind. That something like the giant lizard could exist and gave even someone as strong as All Might a hard time. And the worst part was that it seemed extremely animalistic in its desire for destruction; what if there was something as strong, or even stronger, than the giant lizard, and actually enough intelligence to know how to use its powers to the most devastating degree? 

"Are you sure? If something like that could exist, doesn't mean that the government should bring out every hero, even ones in training? Maybe-"

"No, Young Midoriya, stay put," All Might commanded, shutting Izuku down. "I understand your concern, but even if we were to deploy hero students to assist, you and your classmates wouldn't be able to participate. You haven't even had your first real hero training class yet."

Izuku bit his lip, realizing how true that was. "Don't worry though, my involvement with this is over now, anyways, so I'll be teaching your first real hero training class tomorrow."

"Really? That's great! So the situation really is under control?" Izuku said, relieved. 

"Actually, it's been under control for a couple days." 

"Huh? But you've been gone for several days. If that's the case, then why have you been gone?"

"It's not up to me to fully disclose, unfortunately. But I do have a feeling you'll find out soon enough," All Might answered. "I have to go to a meeting with the Principal soon. Take care, Young Midoriya."

After All Might had hung up, Izuku went and laid down on his bed. Whatever All Might couldn't tell him about, it must've been important to keep even him out of the loop, even if he was his successor for One for All. Still, what did he mean by 'finding out soon'?

* * *

"Man, this week's been kinda boring, hasn't it?" Hanta Sero, a boy with slicked-back black hair with large knobby elbows, said while leaning against his chair. "I thought for sure it'd be nonstop craziness after that Quirk Assessment test, but so far, it's been kinda average, right?"

"Yea, I know what you mean," Denki Kaminari replied, the blonde tapping his fingers away on his desk. "I thought that Hero Training class would be the most exciting thing, but all Aizawa's been doing is making us do practice spars with our Quirks. I was really hoping that All Might would've taught us, too!"

A few desks away, Katsuki Bakugo, an ash-blond boy with a permanent scowl, scoffed. It was frustrating; the Number 1 Hero is teaching at UA, yet he's had no chance to show off to the hero how much better he was than these extras, especially Deku. 

"They did tell us that they got really busy 'cuz of that weird giant lizard attack," Mina Ashido said. The pink-skinned girl pulled up her phone, and opened up her news app to read about said attack. "I bet there's a lot of attention that repairing entire blocks and searching for missing people that they're asking all heroes for help, and All Might might be one of them."

"Yea, I've never seen a Quirk like that," Eijiro Kirishima, a spiky red-haired teen, added, rubbing his chin in thought. "I mean, becoming a giant lizard? Spitting out laser beams? Giant missile spikes? What type of super lottery Quirk gives you that?"

"If we're talking about crazy Quirks, that red giant's got it all," Kyoka Jiro, a girl with earphone jack-like earlobes, muttered, her hands behind her head as she looked out the window. "Lasers, barriers, super strength, flight, and apparently regeneration? It's no wonder that criminal got defeated."

"'Defeated'? More 'obliterated'!" Minoru Mineta, a small boy with grape-like hair, shivered, as he chewed on his fingernails thinking about how that giant lizard was vaporized into nothing. "What type of crazy vigilante bullshit was that!? That was no hero, that was an executioner!" 

Izuku perked his head up from going over his Hero Journal notes when he heard them talk about the giant attack from earlier this week. It was certainly the current hot topic at UA; a giant lizard that fell from the sky and attacked several blocks of a city was something you can't really ignore, even if it had been a few days since then. He still had a lot of questions about it himself, but he decided that for now, it wasn't important.

"Indeed!" Tenya Iida, a tall bespectacled boy with engine-like calves interjected, standing up at the front of the classroom. "Behavior such as that is intolerable in our society! Taking a life when you could've apprehended them, how shameless!"

"I don't know how exactly you would apprehend someone like that, though," Rikido Sato, a muscular boy with pronounced lips, thought aloud. "I know it was vigilantism, but that red giant did save a lot of people by killing him. What do you think, Midoriya? You are the resident hero nerd."

"Oh! Uuuum," Izuku said, as he attempted to figure out what to say, though he was swiftly interrupted.

"Are we even sure it was even human!?" Minoru cried out again. "What if it was an alien!? What if it's the sign of an invasion, and they'll conquer us and EAT US AS-"

"Settle down, people." Mr. Aizawa slid the door open, as everyone got into their seats quickly. "A ten second delay, you all could do better than that."

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa," the class recited, as their homeroom teacher took his place at his desk. Toru Hagakure, an excitable invisible girl, furiously waved her arm to get his attention.

"Mr. Aizawa! I have a question! Why is there a new desk here next to me?" she asked, as she stuck out an invisible finger to point. Everyone's head turned, and indeed, there was a new desk that for whatever reason, they hadn't noticed until now.

"Yea, that's the top of the agenda today," he answered plainly. "We have a new transfer student today."

"What!?" the class collectively shouted, as everyone started to chatter.

"Oh my, a new student already? I bet he won't be as dazzling as moi," Yuga Aoyama said, winking as a sparkle flew from the blonde's eye. 

"It's only the first week, how can we get a new student so fast?" Ochako Uraraka, a round-faced girl with a bobcut that only accentuated said-roundness, asked, her eyes wide.

"This does seem pretty unconventional," Momo Yaoyorozu, an elegant girl with a large fanned-out ponytail and bangs, added. "Maybe it's one of the other recommended students who didn't make it."

"Tch, just another extra to take out," Katsuki muttered, his gaze outside the window. 

" _A new student? Could this be related to what All Might talked about?_ " Izuku thought, as he thought back to that conversation. " _Could this new student have something to do with-_ "

"Calm down," Aizawa said, as the chattering died down. "I know it's hard to understand, believe me, but it's a... unique situation that'll be better explained by him. Come on in."

Aizawa motioned to someone at the door, and everyone watched as their new classmate walked in. He was a slightly tall, steel blue-haired boy with messy bangs and gray eyes, with what looked to be a modestly muscular build underneath his uniform, befitting someone that worked out regularly. Nothing particularly stood out about him, save for his right sleeve being pulled up to reveal the odd silver gauntlet on his arm. It was adorned with a large stylized H on top with an equally stylized O occupying the top space of the H, and a dial laid beneath the H. On his hand was a silver-like glove with a cross that had a circle underneath it. He had a rather pleasant smile, as if he was busy taking in the fact that he was in their class.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class, and answer any questions your classmates have, I'm sure they have a lot that'll take up class," Aizawa said, pulling up an orange sleeping bag to go into. The new student nodded, turning around and grabbing a piece of chalk to write down his name on the center of the board. He wrote out the name "Hiroshi Furinji" in a neat row; Momo zeroed in on his last name in particular, as she felt like she's heard it before.

"I'm Hiroshi Furinji," the steel blue-haired boy said, as he finished writing his name. "Pleased to meet all of you. Got any questions, 'cuz there's a lot to say. And don't worry, I'm not gonna lie. I talked to the teachers and other people, and we decided it's best if I'm honest about everything." 

"How'd you get in?" Tsuyu Asui, a frog-like girl, asked, her expression unreadable to Hiroshi. "It's awfully early to get a transfer student, isn't it? Especially for something like the hero course."

"It is, but it's a special case for me," he replied, but before he could elaborate, he spotted Izuku's hand and pointed to him. 

"What school did you come from?" he asked, as the others muttered in agreement. "Did you come from Isamu Academy High School? Ketsubetsu Academy High School? It must be prestigious enough for a student to suddenly transfer in-"

"Seto High," Hiroshi said. Izuku frowned; he's looked into all sorts of high schools with hero curriculums besides UA, but he's never heard of Seto High before. "It doesn't have a hero course," Hiroshi added, seeing Izuku's confusion, before pointing to Denki's hand.

"So if you came from a school without a hero course, that must mean you've got a crazy cool Quirk to get transferred in, right?" he said, finger gunning Hiroshi. "I bet it's like, plasma beams! Or making duplicates! Or-"

"I don't have a Quirk," Hiroshi stated plainly, the entire class freezing when he said it. Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing; was this guy seriously saying that he had no Quirk. In front of an entire class of students who were studying to become pro heroes?

"... Pardon?" Yuga said, breaking the silence that had quickly overcame the classroom.

"I, Hiroshi Furinji, do not have a Quirk," Hiroshi said again. Izuku turned his head to look at Katsuki, who had finally took a good look at Hiroshi for the first time since he's entered. He looked like he was about to burst several veins in his head and neck from anger.

Katsuki slammed his hands onto his desk, small explosions popping from them. "Then how the hell did you get in, you Quirkless cheat!? UA only takes in the best of the best, and someone like you can't be here!"

Hiroshi's eyes narrowed as he honed in on the ash-blond boy in the back. "Oh, you're one of _those_ guys, huh?" he muttered to himself, though he was interrupted by more students talking. 

"Forgive me if I sound belittling, but it does seem strange that someone without a Quirk is transferring into UA's hero course!" Tenya said, his hands swinging about in a robotic fashion. 

"What did you do to get in? Did you... did you bribe a teacher?" Minoru asked, staring at this unbelievable guy. 

"You must be pretty good at fights, then," Mashirao Ojiro, a plain boy with a giant tail, said. "I mean, my Quirk's just this tail, so it's not like I'm much different from being Quirkless in a way." 

"Furinji... Furinji..." Momo muttered in thought, before finally realizing where she's heard it. "Oh! Are you Fuka Furinji's twin brother? She was one of the other recommended students with Todoroki and I. I was surprised to hear that she turned down the chance to join UA."

"Whoa whoa, one at a time, guys," Hiroshi said, putting his hands up to motion for them to slow down talking. "I'll answer everything in the order I heard it; even if you didn't mean to be belittling, it was. No, I did not bribe anyone, that's way more belittling. I'm decent and getting better, but not amazing. And yea, Fuka's my little sister. Not my twin, though, she skipped a grade. She should be introducing herself to Class 1B right now, actually, she's transferring there."

"Good for her," Momo said, though she was still confused about Hiroshi's presence, especially with his admittance of being Quirkless. Tenya's face had gotten flushed with red, and he profusely apologized for the insult. 

"Look, I know that this is all insane and that in any normal case, I'd be in General Studies at best," Hiroshi said, shrugging. "So I think I'll let your second new classmate introduce himself now."

Before anyone could question that, Hiroshi's eyes rolled back and closed, and he slumped over slightly, worrying some of the front row students, when he shot upright and slicked back his hair in one swift motion. He opened his eyes, and to everyone's surprise, his eyes had changed from gray to a brilliant, unearthly green.

" **Hi,** " he said again. His voice had gained a strange reverberance, as if two people had started speaking in sync. " **My name is Hero. Ultraman Hero!** " 

Hiroshi turned around and picked up a piece of chalk again, only this time he started to draw a strange script before Aizawa stopped him. "You're doing it again, you're writing in... 'Ultra Language'."

" **Oh, right, sorry. Force of habit,** " Hero/Hiroshi said, before writing again underneath the strange script. He wrote "Hero" in large sprawling English letters, which, compared to the exceptional neatness of the strange script, looked like he was still practicing writing. " **So, I bet you're all wondering what this is all about. Well, for starters, I'm an alien, and Hiroshi's my host.** "

"I KNEW IT!" Minoru screamed, startling his seatmates. "ALIENS EXIST! WE'RE BEING INVADED!"

" **Calm down, Grapelad,** " Hero/Hiroshi said, as Minoru balked at this nickname while his classmates snickered. " **Sorry if that was a little insulting. I don't know any of your names, so I'm gonna be using nicknames for a bit until we get to know each other. So any questions?** " 

Mina raised her hand faster than anyone else, practically leaping out of her seat. " **Pink Horns?** " Hero/Hiroshi said, pointing to her. 

"Mina Ashido," she introduced herself, grinning wide. "So aliens do exist!? Was that giant lizard an alien!? Are you the giant red guy!? How did you shrink down and possess Furinji!?"

" **Wow, excitable, I like you,** " Hero/Hiroshi laughed. Mina slightly blushed at getting complimented by an honest-to-god real alien, even if it was in the body of another teenager. " **Yea, aliens exist. That giant lizard was an alien called Tyrannion, who's been on a rampage destroying civilizations on different planets. I am indeed the 'giant red guy', and it's one of my kind's special abilities that we can fuse with hosts we deem worthy, since the atmospheres on certain planets affect our ability to absorb sunlight for power. The physical size doesn't matter, it's the spirit that does. And this gauntlet, the Hero Hand, is proof of our new bond.** "

Hero/Hiroshi looked and pointed to Kyoka. " **Yes, you, um... Earphone Jacks? Is that right, Hiroshi?** " he said, muttering the last part. 

"Kyoka Jiro. So if you really are an alien, why are you here in the first place?" she asked, propping up her head with her hand and her elbow on the desk. 

" **Chasing and destroying Tyrannion was my first solo mission as a rookie member of the Inter Galactic Defense Force. I hadn't expected him to land on an Earth, nor that he would be able to disrupt my physical form, which is why I had to fuse with Hiroshi,** " Hero/Hiroshi explained. " **Yes, Mask?** "

"Mezo Shoji," the tall masked multi-armed boy said. "What is this Inter Galactic Defense Force you mentioned? And what do you mean by 'on an Earth'?"

" **The Inter Galactic Defense Force is a group my kind formed millions of years ago to protect all universes from all types of threats like Tyrannion. As for the 'on an Earth' comment, there are multiple dimensions, each one with their own version of Earth. But so far, this Earth's unlike anything I've learned about during my training.** "

Izuku's jaw dropped. This definitely must've been the secret that All Might was unable to tell him about. An alien classmate? An Inter Galactic Defense Force? Alternate Earths? It was so absurd to think, yet it all makes so much sense, since that giant lizard, Tyrannion, attacked Mustafu and it was unlike anything anyone has encountered before. 

"Wait wait waitwaitwaitwait," Denki said, as he attempted to process the word babble that Hero/Hiroshi made. "How's this Earth different from other Earths?"

" **Well, there aren't Quirks on a majority of them for one, Lightning Fringe,** " Hero/Hiroshi replied. " **During my training on the Inter Galactic Defense Force, I was mostly taught that the unique powers humans had were like, boundless spirit, virtues, stuff like that. Never was it ever discussed that there would be an Earth where the majority of the population has unique abilities.** "

If Izuku's jaw dropped any lower it'd break through the floor. There were Earths where Quirks didn't exist? Earths that where he could be considered... normal? Hiroshi was just dropping all of these world shattering truths like nothing, how could he stay so calm saying this?

"BULLSHIT!" 

Katsuki slammed his desk again, charring it once more with his explosions, as his desk neighbors jumped slightly from their chairs. His brow was furrowed, eyes bloodshot, and more veins were popping out of his head than humanly possible. "You're expecting me to believe this!? Giant aliens!? Alternate Earths!? Interstellar Protection Squad!? A Quirkless nobody getting into UA!? BULLSHIT!"

" **Inter Galactic Defense Force, and no, not exactly,** " Hero/Hiroshi admitted. " **I understand that all of this is hard to believe, but it's the truth. This was something the government, police, and the UA faculty talked over and over with me, and Hiroshi and I decided that it would be best if we were honest about everything. Besides, there is a chance that there were already aliens among you all, passing off as humans with mutation-type Quirks. This will be an open secret for both Hero Course classes. I won't be going out of my way to tell everyone about this, but I'll be willing to tell people if need be.** "

"STOP. LYING!" Katsuki cried out, looking ready to leap out of his chair to attack Hero/Hiroshi, though Aizawa shot upright to stare at him.

"Bakugo, calm down," he scowled, as Katsuki reluctantly sat back down. "While this is one of the strangest things to happen in recent times, we have to at least try to keep a rational mind. So hold back the attitude." 

Katsuki growled in annoyance, simply turning his head to the side and grinding his teeth. "Alright, there's room for one more question, whoever gets it, make it count," Aizawa said, laying back down. All of Class 1A looked at each other, as they tried to figure out what they could possibly ask, when Izuku raised his hand.

" **Yea, Green?** "

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya. If you're a part of a Inter Galactic Defense Force, why are you here?" he asked, hoping this simple question was good enough. 

" **Oh right, I guess I never mentioned it. Well, the short answer is that my membership as an Inter Galactic Defense Force isn't recognized by any government on Earth to be a 'legal hero license',** " Hero/Hiroshi said, putting up air quotes on the last few words. " **But considering how Earths in all dimensions attract all sorts of alien activity, and I don't have a single doubt that there'll be more alien attacks in the future, it was decided that we would go to UA to earn an official hero license while being allowed to handle alien threats, so long as it's only aliens. We can't go after human ones without permission, which I doubt will happen often.** "

" **There is one more reason, however. The reason why Hiroshi is here, to show the world that he's got what it takes to be a hero** **,** " Hero/Hiroshi said, as the others stared at him. " **For all his life, he was told he couldn't be a hero without a Quirk. But out of all the people I saw during Tyrannion's attack, he was one of the most heroic people there. When his friend was left behind, he ran back without a second thought! When Tyrannion's beam was about to hit them both, he made sure that she was out of its path so she could survive! How can I not help him achieve his impossible dream? So here we are, and we'll prove to you all, that someone like him belongs amongst you all!** "

Hero/Hiroshi grinned widely as he closed his eyes. His bangs fell forward, and he started laughing. He opened his eyes, and his eyes had turned gray. "Wow, that was a great speech, Hero. But yea, he's right on the money. My enrollment to UA might be unusual, or even unfair in some regards. But I'll prove that I deserve to be here, and I'll work ten, no, twenty times as hard to catch up to you all. And that's a promise I'm gonna keep."

"If you two are done monologuing, go to your seat so we can officially start class," Aizawa said, as Hiroshi strode over to his desk. Everyone's eyes followed the strangely confident newcomer though they eventually shifted to the front of the class. Only three remained looking at him. 

Izuku couldn't stop staring at Hiroshi. He wished he had the confidence that Hiroshi seemed to have; he could've lied and said that Hero's powers were his Quirk, but instead he just straight up admitted that he didn't have one. And yet here he was, unwavering in what could've been daunting odds. How could someone like that exist? 

Katsuki couldn't stop glaring at Hiroshi. What type of bullshit was this, letting a Quirkless cheater into UA? All he's doing is borrowing powers from someone else; he didn't earn his right to be there. Just the mere sight of his arrogant ass pissed him off. It was bad enough that Deku lied to him all these years about being Quirkless, but now here he is, a bonafide cheater who openly admitted his helplessness, acting as if he was an equal- no, better than him! His grip on his pencil tightened, threatening to break it into two. 

Shoto Todoroki, a red and white haired boy with a large burn scar on his left eye, kept his good eye on Hiroshi. He had remained relatively quiet throughout the entire exchange, but it did peak his interest. A Quirkless person gaining great power from an outside alien source? He'll be a difficult obstacle, but one that he'll climb over, nevertheless.

* * *

"- And I look forward to getting to know you all better!" Fuka said, giving her new classmates a small, polite smile. Everyone clapped, but none clapped harder than Setsuna, who was just short of cheering loudly. Being that it was her first day there, Vlad King allowed Fuka to mingle with her fellow classmates for a bit, but not to expect this sort of courtesy in the future. 

"Welcome to the Hero Course, Fuka!" Setsuna said as she walked to her desk. "Glad you could finally make it!"

"I'm just glad to be here," Fuka replied, giving a larger, more excited grin. The circumstances that got her there was still unbelievable; she pinched herself again, reminding herself it's all real. It took a while with the paperwork and getting her hero costume and gear (not to mention the preemptive training Hiroshi and Hero had to go through to make sure that they were properly prepared and how much to hold back), but now that she was here, she was going to make the most of her time.

"Hehehehe," a blond boy chuckled, catching Fuka's attention. "Not only do we have another recommended student in our class, it's a student that's skipped a grade! We have the leg up on that arrogant Class 1A, and soon we will dethrone them as number 1-"

"Um, my brother's in Class 1A," Fuka said, staring at the boy. Setsuna had warned her about him, Nato Manomo or something like that. "I don't think it's really all that important to talk about them as if they're arrogant."

"Yea, Monoma," Setsuna added, narrowing her eyes. "I'm fine with seeing them as our rivals, but I'm drawing the line at name calling like that." 

"Oh, so Class 1A has their own transfer student? And it's your brother?" Neito said, as he began to scheme. "That means we have an inside man! Excellent! We'll take them down from the inside, and then we'll-"

"Is... is he really always like that?" Fuka whispered to Setsuna and some other classmates, as Neito went off on a long tangent against Class 1A and the possibility of using her brother like some sort of spy.

"After a few days you get use to it," Itsuka Kendo, an orange haired girl with a ponytail, answered, giving Neito a swift chop to the neck, knocking him out instantly. "You just gotta find the right way to stop him."

"So your brother transferred in with you?" a boy with spiky hair and a headband, Yosetsu Awase, asked. "Gotta say that's pretty lucky that both of you got in."

"Honestly, I'd say it's because of him I'm here now," Fuka said, shrugging. "A lot of things happened, and well, because of what he's asked the Principal, he got us both in." 

"If your brother's here 'cuz of the Principal, he must've a really great Quirk," Kinoko Komori, a girl whose hair can generously be described as mushroom-like, said.

"Actually, he doesn't have one."

"Yep, can confirm. Hiroshi's Quirkless."

The entire class stared at the two friends as if they had grown extra limbs. Neito snapped straight up, the words having awoken him.

"... Pardon?" he said, as he leaned in, cupping his ear with his left hand, like he didn't hear them quite correctly.

"It's a little hard to explain without him here," Fuka admitted. "It's a long, slightly stressful story, involving alien possession."

"You'll find out when we have Hero Training later today," Setsuna added.

"Why-" Neito began to demand, when Vlad King yelled, "Alright, mingling time is over! It's time to officially start class, so GET IN YOUR SEATS!"

* * *

"Huh, even the cooks here are pro heroes, neat," Hiroshi said, as he walked away from the lunch line with his food tray. He scanned the lunch room for a place to sit, when he spotted Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya sitting at a table. Ochako waved at him, motioning him to join their group.

"So how's your first day at UA?" Ochako asked, as he took a seat next to her and across Izuku, who had been writing in a blue Campus notebook. From what he could see, it didn't seem like it was related to their classes, though Hiroshi waved it off as something that wasn't his business.

"It's been alright," Hiroshi said before eating some of his rice. "Pretty normal so far. I'm more curious about everyone's feelings about me, since I haven't really had a chance to talk to you guys personally."

"Still pretty unbelievable," Ochako said truthfully. "If it weren't for what happened earlier this week, and that possession thing this morning, I would've thought you were lying."

"I concur," Tenya replied, though he lowered his head to slightly glower at Hiroshi. "However, my concern is that you resorted to lethal force with Tyrannion. Was it not possible to apprehend him? And will you deal with all threats like that?"

"Hm...." Hiroshi closed his eyes as he entered deep into thought - or at rather, talking inside his head with Hero. "The answer is sort of. If the alien can be pacified or convinced to leave Earth, we'll take it. Thing is, there are a lot of aliens that are just too much of a threat to be left alive. Especially if they're gigantic like Tyrannion. Not to mention that many operate on different sets of morality than some civilizations like ours. If you're worried about us using our full powers on humans, don't. He and I have been working on that." 

"Heeeeeey, there's our favorite blue-haired guy!"

Hiroshi looked over Izuku and saw Setsuna and Fuka approaching his table. There was a blond guy farther behind them, freaking out over something that Hiroshi couldn't hear, though he was immediately silenced by an orange-haired girl with a ponytail via swift chop to the neck. He waved at them, and the table made room for the two newcomers. 

"This is my sister Fuka and our friend Setsuna Tokage, she's also in Class 1B," Hiroshi said, introducing them. 

"Ochako Uraraka!" Ochako said, giving a big grin. 

"Tenya Iida!" Tenya joined in, as he gave them an exaggerated salute. 

"Um, uh, er, I-Izuku Mi-midoriya," Izuku stuttered, as he closed his notebook and looked at the two new girls. Setsuna picked up on his nervousness, and smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Do I sense some awkwardness around pretty girls?" she said, as Izuku's face turned bright red. "Well, I don't blame you, since this table has three cute girls, right?"

"Um, I-I-I-I-"

"Don't pick on him too much, Setsuna," Hiroshi said, rolling his eyes while Fuka stifled a chuckle. Ochako had turned lightly beet red, too, though no one seemed to caught that besides Setsuna, who smirked to herself. "Besides, I'd say it's more that it's talking to strangers that's got him nervous, right?" 

"Y-yea," Izuku answered, relieved that Hiroshi came in to save him and his failing brain. 

"So how's your second first day, Hiroshi?" Fuka asked, smiling. "Bet it was way better than Seto High."

"Definitely," Hiroshi said, nodding. "So far the morning classes had been pretty average, and only person seems to have a bone with-"

"Hey. New guy."

"Never mind." Hiroshi glanced over, and saw three people standing near their table now. One was a large guy with a big square jaw that jutted away from his face and rock-like skin. The second was a boy whose dog head and long fur-like hair was out of place on his head. The last was a girl who looked like she was made entirely out of sharp 3D polygons. "Can I help you three?" 

"Daichi Ishimoto!" the square-jawed guy shouted, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Number 37!"

"Kosuke Inugami!" the dog-faced one followed, bearing his teeth. "Number 38!" 

"Kirika Tahenkei!" the polygonal girl introduced herself, her circular eyes turning into triangles. "Number 39!"

"... Nice to meet you?" Hiroshi said. "What's with the numbers? Is that a sort of club you got?" 

"That's our placement on the practical into UA!" Daichi yelled, slamming his stone-like fists onto the table. "We're the ones that got cut out of the Hero Course 'cuz of those dumb recommended students!" 

Setsuna and Fuka narrowed their eyes at the insult, though Hiroshi took the confrontational students in stride. "Oh okay. I don't know what that has to do with me, so-" 

"We want to know why a nobody like you got into the Hero Course when we didn't!" Kosuke growled, grabbing Hiroshi by the collar. Setsuna and Fuka instinctively stood up to protect him, their tablemates doing the same, Tenya ready to run to get a teacher, though Hiroshi put his hand up to stop them from interfering. "We overheard that you were Quirkless, so how'd you do it!?"

"Yea, what's the deal with that?" Kirika hissed, as her blocky polygonal fingers turned into sharp pyramids. The cafeteria turned tense as eyes from everyone settled onto the newest hero student and three General Study students. "What makes a Quirkless idiot like you so special that you're in with no strings attached?"

"Would you believe me if I said that an alien gave me powers?" Hiroshi joked, pointing to his Hero Hand. "And trust me, there are a lot more strings attached than you think there are." 

"You expect us to believe that load of crap?" Daichi ground his teeth. "An alien gave you powers? What's the real answer!?"

"I already told you the truth," Hiroshi shrugged. "It's really just up to you to believe it."

"You-! I hate guys like you," Kosuke snarled, his grip tightening around Hiroshi's collar. "You think everything's a big joke! That our hard work is something to laugh at! Well, it ain't funny, asshole!" 

"We worked day and night to get into UA, and here you are, getting in on some handout!" Kirika glared, as her sharp fingers went closer and closer to his face.

"Nah, that's not the big joke." Hiroshi's face went from out-of-place joviality to a frosty stare. The three were taken aback by the sudden shift in expression, though Kosuke kept his grip around Hiroshi's uniform.

"It's you three. Let me guess, you all were constantly told that your Quirks are amazing! A+ material for being heroes unlike any other! That with a Quirk like yours, that UA just has to make you into heroes! So you work and work, trying to get yourselves pumped to do well. But oh no, it turns out that your best wasn't quite up to the plate! That's something you're not used to, not being the best! So you get bitter about it, and decide that anyone else that gets in before you has to have done something scummy to do so. Well, let me tell you that yes, I got in through an unusual way, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to work hard to earn my place. I'm going to put in twenty times the effort to catch up, and I'm not about to let three bitter jerks take out their frustrations on me laying down." Hiroshi grabbed Kosuke's forearm with his left hand, squeezing it to make him let go. "Though I'd got to say, shaking down a fellow student and accusing them of cheating is one of the least heroic things a prospective hero student would want to do."

Sweat dripped from all three General Study students' faces, as others stared at them. Even teachers had started to gather to see what was going on. Daichi scoffed, and attempted to save face. "Whatever. Just know that the moment you slip up, that we're gonna take our rightful place from you. Let's go, guys."

Kosuke gave one last snarl before swiveling on his feet and walking off, with Kirika following after them, though she rotated her entire head around to give the blue-haired boy one last defiant glare before leaving the cafeteria. Hiroshi sighed, and sat back down, while everyone at the table stared at him. "Sorry, I guess I still have some bitterness myself. You deal with a lot of shit from people for being Quirkless, so you learn how to throw it back, you know?"

"You have been talking to Hound Dog, right?" Setsuna asked, as Hiroshi went back to eating as if nothing happened. "That was one of the conditions the principal gave you, you know."

"Of course I've been," Hiroshi said, swallowing his food. "It's just... you know, takes a while to get through." 

"It seems like you had it tough, Furinji. I can't imagine what it's like to go through that," Ochako said. Izuku slightly froze when he heard the words. He could imagine; after all, he only got his Quirk just a few weeks ago. 

"It's fine, after all, things are different now," Hiroshi replied, as he looked down at the Hero Hand. "Much more different now. And hey, when Fuka's around, call me Hiroshi."

"Well, either way, I'm impressed that you kept your composure like that," Tenya said, adjusting his glasses. "Staying levelheaded is important to being a hero. Though I would've preferred if you had let me call a teacher over to handle the situation."

"Sorry about that," Hiroshi apologized. "I just kinda wanted to actually handle a situation myself for once."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, it's not really important." Hiroshi waved it off, though for some reason, Fuka and Setsuna looked slightly ashamed. "That's all in the past now."

"Yea, you're right," Setsuna said, perking up a bit before grinning. "Let's get to know each other better, after all, we still got time before Hero Training, right?" 

As the table moved on from the confrontation, Izuku looked at his Hero Journal, and prepared a section dedicated to Hiroshi and Hero. If aliens are real, then he was going to need to know as much as he could about them. And with their Hero Training class coming up, that was going to be the best time to see what they were capable of.

* * *

" **I AM HERE!** " All Might announced, dressed in spandex that was split red on his upper body and blue on his lower body, with yellow bracers, boots and belt, and a flowing blue cape. " **ENTERING INTO THE ROOM LIKE A HERO!** " 

"Finally, All Might's here!" Hanta said, as the room filled with cheers at the sight of the Number 1 Hero, "I was thinking that you'd never get the chance to teach us!"

" **Hahaha, my apologies! But I was called to help out with clean up and rescue, and that took quite a bit of time!** " All Might admitted. " **But enough about that! You've all been waiting too long for a proper Hero Training class! So let's start off with a Battle Training exercise! This'll take what Aizawa's taught you about sparring, and kicking it up a notch!** "

All Might pulled out a remote from his belt, and pressed a button, as lockers opened from the wall on his right. " **I bet you all have been waiting for this, for what's a Hero class, without costumes!?** "

"Yea!" the class cheered. Finally, a chance to wear the costumes that they got to design personally to their requests and Quirks. Izuku grinned as he picked up his backpack at the same time that Hiroshi did.

"Did you get a homemade costume too, Furinji?" Izuku asked, as everyone got up to grab their costume packs and headed to the locker rooms. 

"Oh no, I didn't. Most of my time was spent training with Hero than designing anything," Hiroshi admitted, though he pulled out a bracer that matched his Hero Hand. "The only thing I got done was this matching bracer. Otherwise, gonna wear an old gym outfit."

"That makes sense. So does that mean your sister doesn't-"

"She does. She's had a lot of designs and ideas, so it didn't take long, especially with the connections our parents and older siblings have."

"Connections? Does that mean that they're-"

"Who the hell are you extras?"

Izuku and Hiroshi walked into the locker room, and saw Katsuki confronting a blond boy, who they immediately recognized as the guy who was knocked out by the ponytailed orange-haired girl. "Funny, I'd ask you the same thing! What are you Class 1A students doing, intruding on _our_ Hero Training class?" the blond boy said, accusingly. 

"Oh, that's 'cuz the Hero Training classes are gonna be taught together," Hiroshi said bluntly. Every boy in the locker room turned their head towards him, Izuku stepping slightly to the side to avoid their gaze. 

"What!? Why!?" the two arguing boys shouted, their ire directed towards him. 

"I asked Principal Nezu to. He agreed that it was a good idea to foster comradery amongst the Hero Course students, especially in light of what happened earlier this week. Gotta work together against threats like that, you know?" 

Hiroshi paid no mind to the two fuming students, walking past them to get dressed in his gym outfit. "Better get dressed, don't wanna be late to our first Hero Training class with All Might, right?"

* * *

" **Wow, you all look so cool!** " All Might said, complimenting on all of the Hero Course students' costumes as they walked out to Grounds B, a training area designed to simulate a normal urban area where heroes would most likely find themselves in. The Class 1A and 1B students stared at each other, though, unsure of what to make of their classes interacting so early into the semester. Izuku rushed to join them, having taken a bit too long to stare at the mirror at the costume his mother got for him. It was a green bodysuit with a hood that covered his eyes, and a mask made to look like a wide smile. He wore a utility belt around his waist, elbow and knee pads, large white gloves, and his favorite red sneakers. " **Are you all ready for Battle Training!?** "

"Mr. All Might, why are we sharing our Hero Training class with 1B so soon?" Mina asked, raising her hand. Her outfit was a turquoise and purple bodysuit that went up to her chest, a brown furred vest, brown boots, and a white mask over her eyes. "I didn't think we'd be training together until mid-semester, right?"

"I agree," Jurota Shishida said, adjusting his goggles. He was a tall boy with shaggy brown fur all over his body and an underbite that revealed his lower fangs, and his hero costume, for the lack of better terms, was simply brown pants, boots, and a collar around his neck. "It seems rather early for us to practice against one another, right?"

" **Indeed, those are fair questions! Simply put, it was decided by the Principal and the rest of the staff that, in light of the rampage downtown earlier this week, that we need to teach you young heroes-in-training the benefits of working together! While it is true that heroes can work solo, more often then not, you'll have to work with others to save lives!** " All Might explained. 

"I guess that makes sense," Itsuka said, her hand on her chin. Her hero costume was a turquoise qipao with a black corset around her midsection, black shorts, and a thin black domino mask. "A giant lizard destroying several city blocks would force a lot of heroes who haven't worked together before to do so."

Katsuki scoffed to himself, crossing his arms as much as his large grenade-shaped gauntlets would let him. Like he really needed anyone's help fighting. He glared at Hiroshi, who barely returned it before looking for someone.

"Hey, Setsuna, Fuka!" he said, walking over to his friend and sister. "Your costumes turned out great, huh?"

Setsuna grinned as she turned to face him. Her costume was a blue, scaly, skintight bodysuit, with a simple belt, fingerless gloves and wrist guards, and black boots. On her face was a domino mask that matched her bodysuit. "Hey, Hiroshi! I see we're going with the simple look," she joked, poking him on the shoulder. 

"Well, when you turn into a alien, it's kinda hard to decide a look for when you're human," he replied, smirking. 

"You'll figure out your look soon, Hiroshi," Fuka said. Her outfit was a forest green bodysuit with a gray opened vest. Her goggles were above her eyes, and a respirator-like mask hung low around her neck, which was attached to a central backpack that had flexible metal tubes coming out of it and running down her arms and legs, and she put her shoulder-length hair into a tight bun on the back of her head, with a pointed propeller-shaped bow tying it together. The tubes were attached to gauntlets and boots with exhaust port-like barrels.

" **Anyways, onwards to the exercise! Ahem,** " All Might said, clearing his throat. He pulled out a tiny slip of paper from his belt, and began reading off of it. " **This is a training exercise called Heroes Vs. Villains with a time limit of 15 minutes! The villains will have a hidden nuclear warhead inside their hideout, and it's up to the heroes to find the warhead and take care of it! The villains will have a 5 minute head start before the 15 minutes start, so the heroes must decide between capturing the villains or securing the warhead! The heroes win if all villains are captured or the warhead is secured, while the villains win if the timer ends and they've protected the warhead or if they capture the heroes! Each person in the exercise will be given a roll of capture tape! If it's wrapped around any part of your body, you're out! Each team will be comprised of four members, two from Class 1A, two from Class 1B! But since we have two new students, we'll have two teams of five! Now, the way we'll decide that is-** "

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!" 

Everyone turned to look at Hiroshi and Fuka, who had played a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, with Setsuna as the judge. Setsuna held Hiroshi's triumphant fist in the air like a boxing referee, as Fuka silently glowered at the scissors she had picked. "I wanna be on the team with Setsuna," Hiroshi said, pointing at his friend. "We're a two-for-one deal."

"Damn you scissors, you've betrayed me," Fuka muttered, crossing her arms. "I guess I'll be on a team with Uraraka- is that alright?" Ochako nodded yes, "So there's going to be a team of five with three 1B students, two 1A students, and Hiroshi's team will be a team of three 1A students and two 1B students."

" **Well, I guess that matter is settled,** " All Might said, as robots set up four boxes. " **The rest of you will be drawing lots! Form two lines of ten for each class and pick a box! Get to know your teammates, because you'll be relying on each other for this exercise!** "

Each student pulled their lot, everyone searching for the teammates and gathering up, with all ten teams eventually forming.

 **Team A** : Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Togaru Kamakiri, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

 **Team B** : Ochako Uraraka, Izuku Midoriya, Itsuka Kendo, Pony Tsunotori, Fuka Furinji

 **Team C** : Minoru Mineta, Denki Kaminari, Kosei Tsuburaba, Sen Kaibara

 **Team D** : Rikido Sato, Koji Koda, Kinoko Komori, Reiko Yanagi

 **Team E** : Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Hiroshi Furinji, Setsuna Tokage, Yui Kodai

 **Team F** : Tenya Iida, Hanta Sero, Juzo Honenuki, Neito Monoma

 **Team G** : Shoto Todoroki, Yuga Aoyama, Yosetsu Awase, Nirengeki Shoda 

**Team H** : Toru Hagakure, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shihai Kuroiro, Manga Fukidashi

 **Team I** : Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Ibara Shiozaki, Kojiro Bondo

 **Team J** : Mashirao Ojiro, Mezo Shoji, Jurota Shishida, Hiryu Rin

"What the hell!?" Minoru cried, tears of fury streaming down his face as he clawed at it. "Why am I on a team of all dudes!?" 

"Hey, you think I like this!?" Denki said, gritting his teeth. "I was at least hoping to team up with _one_ girl!"

"Hey, Furinji," Kosei Tsururaba, a brown-haired boy with odd elliptical eyes and pupils, said, putting his right hand on Hiroshi's shoulder. "Can you do a guy a favor and swap places with me?" he asked, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh god, I'm on a team of idiots," Sen Kaibara, a handsome sharp-eyed boy whose hero costume had drill-like patterns on it, groaned, pinching his forehead. 

"What!? No far! He's in _our_ class!" Denki said, pulling him away from Hiroshi. "He should be trading places with me!"

"That's right! Why does the new guy get to be on a team with _four_ girls!?" Minoru fumed, pointing accusingly at the confused boy. "We have seniority over you, we should be getting the harem!"

"Okay, that last part just makes me very concerned, and not want to swap with any of you," Hiroshi said flatly. "Also, don't call my team a harem. Ever." 

"What? Don't you like having four _beautiful_ girls all to yourself, Hiroshi?" Setsuna said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. Momo and Kyoka blushed at the comment, though Yui, a stoic black-haired girl, simply went "Mm."

"Please do not encourage those three," Hiroshi sighed, though he did chuckle a little as Minoru, Denki, and Kosei all broke down into furious rambling amongst one another. They refocused onto Izuku, who also had a "harem team", as he only stammered and backed away as much as he could from them. Fuka just laughed at the scene, though she quickly stopped when All Might spoke again.

" **Now that the teams are all set, let's get down to the first match!** " He shoved his hands into two boxes, one labeled as "Villains" and the other labeled as "Heroes". He pulled out one ball from each box.

" **Heroes! Team E! Villains! Team E- oops, hold on,** " he said, realizing he had pulled out a second ball marked E. He tossed it aside, as the students struggled to hold back snickers. " **Villains! Team A!** "

" **Villains! Head into the building! Because the heroes have one more member, you'll be given an extra minute of prep time, meaning you'll have six minutes instead! It might not seem like much, but you'll be impress with how much you can do with it! Heroes! When the six minutes are up, you go inside! The rest of us, follow me! We will be watching them through CCTV!** "

As All Might handed each of the students earpieces and diagrams of the building, Katsuki frowned; he wanted to remind Deku of his place, and his chance had vanished. The upside to this though was that he was fighting the cheater's team, so he'll just take to beating him senseless to show that he doesn't deserve to be at UA. He turned to glare at the boy before entering the building, when he saw that he had his back turned on him, talking to his teammates, only glancing behind him once to throw Katsuki a defiant stare. The cheater didn't even have the courage to look him straight in the face! This will be much easier than he thought, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy taking his time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yea, I decided to take the plunge and go ahead with making this a concurrent series with "Building Up A Hero!". - I figure that Class 1A would have a lot of questions about Hero and everything, and I wanted to show how the students that were the closest to getting into the hero course would feel about Hiroshi getting it (not to mention my own curiosity about how they feel not getting in, if they hadn't applied to other schools), so that's why this is a pretty dialogue heavy chapter. Unfortunately, this ended up making it really long, so I'm splitting it into two. We'll be getting some action soon enough.  
> \- I wanted to get to Hiroshi's introduction to the UA Hero students, so a lot of what happened between the first day of UA and Hiroshi's transfer into UA are in flashbacks. So some of it might come off as pulling things out of nowhere, but rest assured, it's not. That, and I COULD NOT resist titling the second chapter of this as "Second First Day" 'cuz while it may be the second chapter, it IS the first chapter after the "pilot" chapter, so I thought it was fitting. We'll be building his relationship with them soon enough.  
> \- Since we're meeting the class after a few days after the Tyrannion incident, I chose to make it so that they all pretty much know each other, even with the delay of All Might's Villains Vs. Heroes exercise, and since we already know them, I didn't want to linger on establishing their relationships to each other. The delay does affects Izuku's current standing, as while his classmates like him enough, he hasn't gotten the respect he gets from the exercise yet. Why weren't Ochako and Tenya talking to him directly before class? I'll admit, I didn't think of a conversation they could have.  
> \- Initially the chapter started off at the classroom already and from Izuku as the intended viewpoint character, but reading it over, I realized how very little he actually did in the beginning and that it was more the class overall that was the focus, so I decided that I needed to add that section of Izuku's call with All Might. I did reference it in the original opening, so I thought it'd be good if I expanded on that instead of living it vague.  
> \- If you're wondering if it's the French pronunciation I'm using for "pardon", it is. You think I'm going to use the English one for the character who's entire schtick is that he's part French? As for Neito saying it, yes, it is too. Gotta stay consistent right?  
> \- I didn't really intend on putting Hiroshi on a team of mostly girls. I knew I wanted him on Setsuna's team, and I thought Yui would be fun 'cuz she's an Ultraman shoutout (initially it was Pony but then I remember Yui's costume). I picked Kyoka 'cuz I thought she'd be interesting as Hiroshi's teammate, while the last one I kept swapping around. At first it was Izuku, but then I thought that it would've been focused on Hiroshi, so I ended up deciding that Izuku would get his time to shine on a different team. But as I was coming up with teams, I realized that I could put the three perverts on the same team, and that it'd be an extra blow to them if it were Momo, so that's what I did. I personally find it funny, but I get it if others don't. Though Momo being his teammate actually really works out in a way.  
> \- Fuka's bun is based on Skyla's from Pokemon, but on the back of her head rather than the side, if you need help visualizing it more.  
> \- So I was looking up stuff about Class 1B characters, and I found out that Bondo's voice actor's name is Hiroshi Kamiya, who I forgot was a real person. I chose "Kamiya" to continue the "Quirkless people have wood/land-related surnames" like Midoriya (Kamiya being 'god valley' over Midoriya's 'green valley', and it was a reference to Taichi and Hikari Kamiya from Digimon Adventure, which I love), and Hiroshi 'cuz of how it sounds similar to "hero". I'm going to go back and change the name to "Furinji", 'cuz while I initially wanted to keep Kamiya, the more I thought about it, the more uncomfortable I got about it. In this case, Furinji's gonna be a reference to Miu Furinji from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, one of my favorite mangas of all time. And it still works, 'cuz "rin" can mean "forest", and "fu" actually refers to the fact that his family's Quirks are all wind-based. And hey, it's still pretty early on, so a change like this shouldn't be too difficult.


	3. An Explosive Entrance! A Hiro's Origin!

Hiroshi looked up and down the building as he and the rest of the team looked at the floor diagrams that All Might provided them with. He took in a deep breath, and sighed. "Feelin' nervous, new guy?" Kyoka asked, nudging him with her elbow. Her hero costume was simple, having a punk rock aesthetic with a black leather jacket, a large salmon-colored top with a few stylistic rips at the base, white gloves black pants, and black boots with stereo speakers built into them. She had painted small red teardrops underneath her eyes and wore a choker around her neck. 

"Nah," Hiroshi said, adjusting his matching bracer. "Just psyching myself up for this, since I don't want to rely on Hero for this, since it'd be overkill, right? And it seems like that exploding guy's got something against me."

"You mean Bakugo?" Momo asked, looking up from her floor diagram. Her hero outfit was a high collared red leotard that exposed her skin from her neck all the way down to her navel and matching red boots. She wore a thin golden tan belt across the top of her chest, and two thicker ones with pouches on her waist. "He did seem rather... furious during your introduction earlier."

"Whoa, hold up," Setsuna said, holding her hands up. "Are you saying that there's already an angry guy that has a grudge against you? _And_ he's got a Quirk that lets him make explosions?" 

"Yea, and if I were to take a guess, he's gonna be coming after me," Hiroshi said nonchalantly. "Which is why I'm gonna try luring him away from the warhead while you four search the building for the warhead." 

"I'll join you," Setsuna immediately answered. "It'd be better if we go in teams."

"Alright, but I think you should go search for the warhead instead," Hiroshi stated. "With your Quirk, it'll be far easier to secure it."

"What is your Quirk?" Kyoka asked. Setsuna grinned maniacally, and yanked her head off her body. Kyoka screamed as she jumped to clutch Momo's arm. Yui just stared, only giving a surprised "Mm!".

"I call it Lizard Tail Splitter!" Setsuna said, as the rest of her body started to fall apart and float. Kyoka only shrieked louder. "I can separate my body into smaller pieces and control them with my miiiiiind! If I separate a part of my head like this-" she popped off a section of her head with her left eye, "- I can see anywhere far from me and I can talk too!" she popped her lower face in half. "Any piece that gets damaged or destroyed, I can regenerate, but that takes up a lot of energy, so I usually recall any piece away from me," she said, her voice echoing with her split mouth.

"That is so weird, and we just got a classmate who's possessed by an alien!" Kyoka said, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. 

"I'll admit, it's still strange to see you use your Quirk, even after I saw it during our recommendation test," Momo said, struggling to keep a neutral look as Setsuna reattached her body parts.

"And your Quirk's exactly why you shouldn't be coming with me," Hiroshi added. "He'll just explode a chunk of your pieces, and it'll take all day for you to get whole again. You'll be able to sneak around more easily than any of us." 

"I'll go with him," Momo said, seeing Setsuna's lightly concerned frown. "If Bakugo really will go after him, we'll simply outmatch him in numbers and strategy."

"Alright... In that case, take Kodai with you, too," Setsuna said, pointing to her classmate. Yui was dressed in a red bodysuit with a white skirt, and wore pouches around her shoulders, wrists, and waist. On her head was a red baseball cap. "What's your Quirk do, Kodai?"

"Wait, you guys don't know each others' Quirks?" Hiroshi said, looking at her. 

"We haven't had a chance to show ours off to each other like Class 1A did," Setsuna explained. "A lot of us had been waiting for an exercise like this to show them off. Only the people that became friends with each other know what the others' Quirks are, really. I personally didn't tell anyone so I could surprise them all." 

"Good, we can use that," Hiroshi stated. He turned to face Momo, Kyoka, and Yui. "So what are your Quirks?"

" **Team E! You may now enter the hideout! Secure the warhead or capture the villains!** " All Might's voice said over their earpieces. 

"Damn, I didn't realize that six minutes were up," Hiroshi said, as they opened the doors and went inside.

"Guess we'll just have to wing it, girls and guy," Setsuna said, as they all gave an affirmative "Right!", while Yui gave a curt but confident "Mm!". 

* * *

"So this is the bomb, huh?" Tetsutetsu said, looking at it. The white spiky-haired boy's costume was a baggy bodysuit that ended underneath his chest, his arms bare. Metal straps went over and under his arms, his boots were made of metal, and a metal jaw guard was around the bottom half of his face, exposing his mouth alongside his chin and nose. The robots had finished moving the bomb up to the corner room on the fourth floor, where they had all gathered.

Eijiro tapped the bomb lightly with his fist. His costume was similar to Tetsutetsu's, in that it bared his arms, though he wore baggy pants with a large R-shaped buckle, his entire upper torso was exposed with a slightly jagged strap running across his chest, two red gear-like shoulder pads, dark red boots with rings around them, and a metal jaw guard much like Tetsutetsu's, though his went over his nose and chin. "Papier-mâché, makes sense. What're your Quirks, anyway?" 

"None of your damn business," Togaru, a lanky boy with a green mohawk and a mantis-like face, said. His hero costume was a large black mask around his eyes, a dark green cloak, and black pants. "The only thing that matters is that you stay out of my way." 

"Back at you," Katsuki snarled. He fixed his grenade-shaped gauntlets, and checked the grenades around his waist. "Just leave that cheater to me, he's the only one I want to fight."

"Oh?" the mantis-like student said, as he looked down on Katsuki. "Then I want to carve him up! Any rival of my rival is mine!"

"Who the fuck's your rival?" Katsuki grunted, not realizing that Togaru was talking about him. 

"Whoa, hey, let's not argue guys, we're a team!" Eijiro said, trying to defuse the situation. "If neither of you want to talk about your Quirks, that's fine. I'll go ahead and tell you mine, though." He flexed his hand, turning it jagged and hard. "My Quirk's Hardening! It lets me turn my skin hard as rock, giving me an edge in offense and defense!" 

"I guess I'll share mine, too!" Tetsutetsu said, as he flexed his hand, turning it metallic and hard. "My Quirk's Steel! It lets me turn my skin hard as metal, giving me an.... edge.... in offense.... and defense." Tetsutetsu trailed off, as he and Eijiro stared at each other, and at their transformed hands. 

"You're copying me! What!? I'm the original! Stop mimicking what I'm saying!" the two yelled at each other, pointing accusingly with their transformed hands. 

" **Team A! The heroes have entered the building! Protect the warhead or capture the heroes!** " All Might's voice said over their earpieces. 

"Aw man! We didn't come up with a plan!" Eijiro said, realizing that time had ran out. "What are we going to do, Baku- where'd he go?"

The two similar boys looked around, finding that Katsuki was nowhere to be found. "Shit, seems like Kamakiri went off on his own, too," Tetsutetsu noted, not seeing any his classmate there either. 

"I guess we're stuck as the manly defense," Eijiro said, as he activated his Quirk all over his body, turning every inch of exposed flesh into jagged rocklike skin. 

"I'll be the manliest defense there is!" Tetsutetsu roared, as he activated his Quirk all over his body, turning every inch of exposed flesh into smooth metal-like skin. 

"No, I'll be the manliest defense there is!"

"No, I will!"

"That's it, we're having a man-off!"

"Bring it on, you 1A copycat!"

* * *

" **Pay attention, everyone!** " All Might said, as the CCTVs showed the combined class empty hallways and rooms, with one focused on the room with the warhead and Eijiro and Tetsutetsu (who both seemed to be occupied with... flexing their muscles and grunting while posing, a lot of machismo). Another showing Hiroshi by himself walking around in a hallway, his right hand in his pocket, as he looked to his left, his right, his front, and his back. Momo and Yui were in another room, seemingly preparing some sort of trap, while Kyoka had inserted her earphone jack-like earlobes into the wall, pointing up and saying something to Setsuna. Katsuki and Togaru were scouring the halls, bickering with one another for some reason. " **You can learn something from their exercise and apply it to your own!** " 

"Why can't we hear them?" Mina asked, frowning as she watched everyone's mouths flap up and down, but no sound came out. Hiroshi in particular was odd, as he had his left hand pressing something against his ear. "And why is Furinji talking to himself?"

" **The fixed cameras have no sound recording equipment, and they're all communicating via earpieces!** " All Might explained. " **Each of them have also been given a roll of capture tape! If this is wrapped around any part of your body, you're out of the exercise!** "

"Furinji's found Bakugo and Kamakiri!" Toru shouted. Her hero costume was only a pair of gloves and shoes, which left her completely naked, though nothing could be seen thanks to her invisibility. 

"More like they found him," Mashirao said, who was simply dressed in a karate gi and a belt with three pouches for his costume, as Katsuki and Togaru turned the corner and leapt towards him.

"Hehehe, Furinji stands no chance against Kamakiri and his Quirk!" Neito bragged.

"What's his Quirk?" Denki asked. His outfit, for whatever reason, matched Kyoka's in appearance, though instead of a salmon-colored top, he wore a white T-shirt with black diamonds on his chest, with white lines going down his black jacket's sleeves and black pants' legs, and a white headset covered his ears.

"Like we need to tell you-!" Neito said, before getting his neck chopped by Itsuka. 

"We don't know each others' Quirks yet," Itsuka admitted. "We've never had a chance to use them in class before, and everyone only knows the Quirks of their friends here."

"So wait, does that mean that during this exercise, you're all gonna be surprising each other with your Quirks?" Mina asked.

"Pretty much," Itsuka answered, though they immediately returned their attention to the screens when Toru shouted.

"Furinji's found Bakugo and Kamakiri!" Toru cried, pointing to the TVs with a floating glove (the only thing that could be seen of her besides her shoes on account of her invisibility).

"More like they found him," Mashirao said, as Katsuki and Togaru turned the corner and leapt towards him. "They're making the first move!"

* * *

"Alright, I'm on the third floor," Hiroshi whispered over his earpiece. "Is everything set up on the second floor, Yaoyorozu?"

"Kodai and I have finished most of the preparations. We'll be done by the time you run back here," she replied.

"Good, 'cuz with all the running I've done, I'm sure that Bakugo's heard me and that he's gonna find me soon-"

"There you are, you Quirkless cheating bastard!" Right on cue, Katsuki flew out from the hallway in front of Hiroshi, explosions propelling him forward. Togaru was not too far behind, being surprisingly agile on his feet. 

"Now tell me how you really got in, you cheat!" 

Hiroshi pulled his right hand out of his pocket, revealing some sort of gun in it. He pointed it and fired it at Katsuki, who was in midflight and had began swinging his right arm towards him. A canister flew out of the barrel, striking Katsuki in the chest, covering him and his right arm in a liquid substance that extinguished his explosion. 

"Gah! The hell's this shit!?" Katsuki screamed, shaking as much of it off as Hiroshi ran away from him.

"It's fire retardant gel! Good luck making explosions, you angry Pomeranian!" Hiroshi yelled, his voice growing distance.

"You-! YOU-!! YOU FUCKING _COWARDLY_ CHEATING _ **JA**_ _ **CKASS!!! I**_ _ ** _'_ LL KILL YOU!!!**_" Katsuki exploded, his eyes flaring in unadulterated fury. If he wasn't going to enjoy beating the Quirkless cheat before, he was certainly going to now. 

"Get back here so I can carve you up!" Togaru shouted, as he grew large blades on both his arms. 

"Wow you guys are really getting into the villain role!" Hiroshi's voice echoed, still very distant, though the two Team A members rushed to close in on him.

* * *

"Where he'd get that!?" Kosei asked. His hero costume was relatively simple, being a blue jacket over a black shirt, brown pants with gray kneepads, and large brown shoes. "I didn't think he had support equipment on him with just that gym outfit!"

"I think Yaoyorozu made it, look at her," Fuka said, pointing to the room with her and Yui. Indeed, Momo had turned around away from the camera with the top of of her hero costume down so that Yui could help pull out a blanket from her back. "That must be her Quirk, right? She can make anything from her body?"

"Yep! That's Yaoyorozu for you!" Ochako said. "Though it's definitely something else to just see her.... disrobe like that to let it happen."

"Turn around, Yaoyorozu! _Turn around!_ " Minoru cried. He was promptly silenced by Itsuka chopping on his head.

"Man, isn't that kinda cheating?" Denki asked, to Fuka's confusion. "Like, he didn't bring that with him like the others."

"Why would that be cheating?" she replied, as Denki's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Momo's the one who made it, and she gave it to him. And it isn't any different from using support equipment."

"Um, er, that is, uuuuuh," Denki stumbled, his tongue twisting around. He shifted his eyes around, hoping to find an out. 

"Do... do you think it's cheating because he doesn't have a Quirk?" She must have been right on the money, as Denki could only look away in shame. All Might glanced over his shoulder, his smile hiding his worry, as silence came over the students. "How on earth does that make sense!?"

"To be fair, he kinda cheated his way into the Hero Course, didn't he?" Fuka twisted around, glaring at Sen. "I mean, you told us he was possessed by an alien, which I'm assuming is how he got in. It's just a little unfair to all of us, you know?"

"Yes, that is correct!" Neito butted in. If Fuka's Quirk allowed her to stare daggers into her targets, Neito would've been turned into a pin cushion. "Why on earth does he get to have special treatment, when all of us have worked hard to get here, yet he gets to cruise on in without a care, and into 1A of all classes!?" Itsuka chopped him on the neck, but the damage was done.

"... He does have a point," Mashirao admitted guiltily. "He seems like a nice guy and all, but I don't know if he really deserves to be here."

"He seems likeable enough," Tsuyu added, softly. "But wouldn't someone like him get hurt often during villain fights and rescue work?"

"He'd need to get a hero to save him while he's saving people," Yosetsu shrugged. "Definitely a liability on the job, right?"

"Kick him out!" Minoru cried, shaking his fists. "And put me in his harem! Redo this exercise!" 

Kosei kicked him in the butt, making the small yelp. "That's a little inappropriate right now!" he muttered, his brow furrowed.

"A man who faces the world with nothing but the grit of his teeth, will only find himself dragged down into the dark with no return," Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a raven-like head, muttered, as a shadow popped out of his chest and nodded in agreement.

"Those who struggle without power, struggle endlessly without hope," a boy with white hair and inky black skin, Shihai Kuroiro, responded. 

"While I do not mean to slate Mr. Furinji," Jurota said, feeling a tinge of guilt when Fuka looked at him. "He would be at a greater risk than most of us here without a Quirk."

Soon enough, the students had started mumbling about their feelings with the circumstances of Hiroshi's enrollment; some were out of concern about Hiroshi's safety and liability as a hero, while others were more upset that he had gotten in on "unfair terms". Only 8 people (Ochako, Izuku, Itsuka, Mezo, Mina, Koji, Kosei, and Pony) seemed to be the only ones that didn't agree, as they looked at Fuka with concern, who was almost hyperventilating at the sight.

"Iida!" Fuka said, startling the boy she befriended at lunch. He wore full body armor that had engine exhausts on his torso, but the surprise was still there in his eyes. "You don't believe any of that, do you!?"

"I... um..." Tenya said, as his eyes shifted between his friends and the rest of their classmates. "I... I do like your brother, Miss Fuka, I genuinely do. His composure is completely befitting of an aspiring hero. But I can't lie to myself that I feel rather... disappointed that he came in on such easy terms."

"Iida!!" Ochako said. Izuku stared at him, slack-jawed at Iida's answer. 

"You... you giant **_JACKASSES!_** " Fuka screamed to the ground, her Gale Breath Quirk lifting her slightly into the air before she landed. Everyone was caught off guard by the outburst from their classmate, 1B more so, as she had been very composed during her introduction to them. "He deserves to be here! You haven't known him like Setsuna and me! He's the most heroic person out of all us! He's... he's worked so hard, for so long, even when I- when I- I-"

" **Alright, that's enough,** " All Might stated, silencing them all as he walked over to Fuka, who began to sob into her hands. The giant man lowered himself to her level, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as he brought her into a tight but comforting embrace. " **I'm sorry that I hadn't stopped this sooner, Young Fuka. I assure you, I won't let this happen again-** " the kids looked at each other with regret, " **\- so why don't you stand a little closer with me, so we can watch Young Hiroshi give this exercise his all.** "

Fuka nodded, and walked towards the front with All Might's hand on her shoulder. For someone with such giant and muscular hands, Fuka noted how gentle and kind they were. She looked up to the CCTVs, and zeroed in on her brother, who stood alone in a room now.

No one knew what to say after they saw that. Even Neito, for all of his smarm, looked exceptionally guilty for needling the situation. Izuku's fists tightened. Is that how everyone really felt about someone like Hiroshi? Even with all the confidence he exuded, with the promise of working just as, if not harder, than them all, that he didn't deserve to be there with them? What if they found out about One for All? What would they think of him? Izuku shivered at the thought, though no one else seemed to notice it. The only one who did was All Might.

" _I'm sorry, Young Miss Furinji, Young Midoriya,_ " All Might thought, as he continued to smile to brighten the darkened mood. " _It must have been agony for the two of you to listen to your classmates' dismissal of Young Mr. Furinji because of his Quirklessness and unique enrollment. The guilt of your past weighs so heavy on you, his sister, and the fear that your classmates might think the same of you, my protégé. But have no fear, for even the Quirkless can be strong in their own ways!_ "

"Look! Monsieur Bakugo and Monsieur Kamakiri have cornered Monsieur Furinji!" Yuga stated, breaking the silence as Katsuki and Togaru appeared onscreen. "Those two are certainly looking worse for wear, though."

"And Tokage and Jiro are with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu!" Sen said, pointing out that the two girls have entered the same room as Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, who've stopped their machismo contest. Izuku and All Might snapped back to reality, and looked at the CCTVs, when Izuku noticed that the room Hiroshi was in looked familiar.

"Wait, that's the room that Yaoyorozu and Kodai were in, right? Where are they?"

* * *

_Earlier..._

"I gotta thank Yaoyorozu for this canister gun," Hiroshi said to himself, as he ran through the hallways. 

" _Indeed,_ " Hero replied in Hiroshi's head, " _A Quirk that lets her create anything she needs as long as it's nonliving, understands its chemical and atomic makeup, and has the appropriate amount of time? Yaoyorozu is a very smart young lady._ " 

"It's super lucky that I'm on her team," Hiroshi added. "I don't want to imagine what it would've been like if I wasn't."

He made it to the stairs that he used to get to the third floor, and slid down Momo's Quirk-made rope he tied around the railing to get to the second floor faster. He could hear Katsuki's and Togaru's furious yells coming closer, so he booked it to the room he, Momo, and Yui agreed to meet at. 

"Hopefully I had enough of a head start that I make it there before Bakugo tries to brutalize me."

" _The boy does have quite the temper,_ " Hero recalled, seeing the explosive temper firsthand earlier that day. " _Are you sure that you don't want me to take over for you yet?_ "

"Yea, I'm sure," Hiroshi affirmed, pulling out another canister and loading it into the gun. "I need to show them all that Hiroshi Furinji deserves to be here, regardless of how it happened."

"There you are, cheater!" Katsuki roared, as he landed onto the ground and ran towards him. "You should've made sure that gel got all over me! I still have my left hand!"

"Let's test that theory!" Hiroshi shouted back, firing the gun. Katsuki sneered as he swung his left hand to smack the canister away.

"You think that'll a second time!?" he screamed, exploding the canister with the smack. It was a bad move, for when the canister exploded, instead of gel flying to a wall, gas exploded and enveloped him, stinging Katsuki's eyes and nose. He screamed as his eyes turned bloodshot and his nose runny. Togaru had the misfortune of running into the gas cloud when the canister blew up, suffering the same fate.

"Jokes on you two! It was pepper gas that time!" Hiroshi shouted, the distance between him and the two "villains" growing wider once more. 

"YOU-! AAAAAAAAARGH!" Katsuki exploded, tears of anger and pain dripping down from his eyes.

"How's your end going, Setsuna?" Hiroshi called on his earpiece, ignoring the large amounts of swearing behind him.

* * *

"We're doing fine so far," Setsuna replied, her hand on her earpiece as she and Kyoka stepped lightly around on the fourth floor. "Your distraction's working out great, I can hear how angry Bakugo and Kamakiri are from up here." 

" _Good, I'm nearing the room where Yaoyorozu and Kodai are. Hopefully our plan works,_ " Hiroshi said, as the loud swearing started to get louder. " _Oops, gotta go, good luck you two._ "

"Man, you two really trust each other like that, huh?" Kyoka said, as she pierced the wall with her earlobes to determine where the room with the other two "villains" and the warhead are. "Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Why is that impressive?" Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow (literally, as a part of her head floated off to mess with Kyoka, who covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming). "Is it because he's Quirkless?"

"I didn't mean for it to come off like that," Kyoka said, eyes wide. "It's just that... I'm still comprehending that he's Quirkless, and, well... it feels a little unfair how he got in. I mean, he's smart and worked off both yours and Yaoyoruzu's ideas, but it's just..."

"I get it," Setsuna said, sighing. "Honestly all three of us knew this would happen. We told Hiroshi that he should pass Hero off as his Quirk, but they were insistent that everyone knew the truth. He wants to prove that while Hero's the reason he's enrolled in UA now, that he deserves to be here on his own merit."

"Aren't you and Fuka worried, though? About him getting hurt?"

"Of course I am," Setsuna muttered, shifting her gaze away, a small but sad smile forming on her face. "It's just that... it's time that I start letting him be a hero again."

Kyoka tilted her head, wondering what she meant by that. She would've asked for more, but then she heard noises through the walls. "I won't pry anymore, you can tell me later. I just checked to see if we're on the right floor, and we are. The most noise I'm hearing from is coming from the rightmost corner, so let's over there."

Setsuna nodded, as she and Kyoka rushed down the hallways to get to the corner room. Still, she couldn't help but think about how long it's been since she's trusted Hiroshi like that. It felt so long ago, too...

* * *

_Years Ago..._

_"Hiro! Hiro!" a small girl with feathered wings cried, running towards a 8 year old Hiroshi Furinji. Hiroshi had just got a ball from Grannie Fumino to play with her, Fuka, and Setsuna at the nearby park. He noticed the girl's wings were slightly dirty and a few feathers stuck out of place._

_"What's wrong, Tsubasa?"_

_"It's Kenji and his friends! They're picking on Fuka and Setsuna!" she sobbed, rubbing her teary eyes. "I tried to stop them, but they just pushed me away and I hurt my wing!"_

_"What!?" Hiroshi said, as he ran back to the park leaving Tsubasa behind. Sure enough, there was Kenji Takagi and his group of bullies picking on Setsuna and his sister. They had plucked Setsuna's head, left arm, and right foot off, and were tossing them to each other as her headless and slightly limbless body wobbled between them in a game of monkey-in-the-middle. Fuka meanwhile was being held up by Kenji himself by the scruff of her shirt, as Kenji's Quirk made his left and right arms disproportionately long and huge compared to his small body._

_"Stop it! Please!" Setsuna's head cried, looking slightly nauseous from being thrown around. "I'm gonna throw up!"_

_"How can you throw up if your head's not on your body?" Kumataro, a bear-like child, asked, as he tossed her head to Ryunosuke, a boy with Chinese dragon-like horns, mane, and whiskers._

_"Let her go!" Fuka shouted, struggling to get free from Kenji's grip. "This isn't funny, Kenji!"_

_"Come on, don't lose your heads over this!" Kenji mocked, as he and his friends laughed at their predicament._

_"Hey! Leave them alone!" Hiroshi yelled, making the four bullies turn towards him._

_"Hey, if it isn't the Worthless Quirkless!" a boy with long golden hair, Kin'ichi, said._

_"Yea, what are you going to do about it, No-Quirk Hiro?" Kenji said, pointing at a fuming Hiroshi. "You got no powers, you can't do a thi-"_

_Hiroshi threw the ball in his hands as hard as he could at Kenji. It slammed against his nose and popped on his horns. Before Kenji could register anything, Hiroshi tackled him to the ground, and began wrestling the boy. Fuka flew out of his grasp, and scrambled towards Setsuna as the other bullies dropped her parts to go help their friend._

_"Go get an adult!" Hiroshi shouted, as he rolled away from their punches and kicks. Kin'ichi used his Quirk to grab him with his long golden hair, and slammed him to the ground, letting Kenji and the others kick him while he was down._

_"This'll teach you a lesson, you no-good Quirkless-"_

_"Hey! What's going on!?"_

_The four bullies turned and saw a hero dressed in a costume that mixed the clothes of a king with that of a wizard approaching them. Tsubasa was with him, pointing at the_

_"It's a hero! Let's book it!" Ryunosuke cried, as Kin'ichi released Hiroshi from his hair. Before the four could get anywhere, a hero-in-training flew down from the air, doing a hand seal. He was dressed in a green ninja-like costume with a large metal decoration of a shuriken with a wind trail on ninja mask and hood. He was soon joined in by another hero-in-training, who came in spinning in a small tornado. She was dressed like a pro wrestler with her blue shorts and midriff-baring top, her long blue hair tied into a ponytail resembling a tornado, with white gloves and white boots, and lightning bolts painted on her biceps and under her eyes._

_"Green Wind Hayate! Has arrived!" the ninja said, posing._

_"And Hurrikana jumps in!" the girl joined in. "You kids should know better than to use your Quirks to bully- Hiro!?"_

_Hiroshi looked up, slightly moaning from being lightly bruised by the kicks and hair-slam, and saw the two heroes-in-training, who had very crossed looks on their faces when they spotted their little brother. "Oh... Hey Hayate, hi Kana..."_

* * *

_"Unbelievable!"_

_Hiroshi flinched, as Hayate and Kana yelled at him. The hero the twins were interning with, Magic Majesty, was busy talking to the parents of Kenji and his friends. They gave him a stink eye, clearly blaming him for getting them into trouble like this. Kenji mimicked slicing his neck open with his thumb, though his dad saw it and smacked him with his rolled-up newspaper. "Hiro, you know you don't have a Quirk, so you shouldn't be looking for trouble! What would mom and dad say!?" Hayate berated, smacking him upside the head._

_"I wasn't looking for trouble, they were picking on Setsuna and Fuka! And they hurt Tsubasa's wing! How could I not do anything!?" Hiroshi said, as Tsubasa, Setsuna, and Fuka sat to the side, still sobbing over what happened. "I was the closest person here, I had to do something!"_

_"Hiro, come on," Kana grumbled, pinching her forehead with her other hand on her waist. "You can't be playing hero like that! For goodness sakes, you were already getting pummeled by their Quirks!"_

_"It was only Kin'ichi's dumb hair Quirk, and I wasn't playing hero..." he muttered, knowing all too well that he could never be one. He just didn't want everyone to remind him._

_"It's still a Quirk, Hiro. A Quirk that kicked your butt," Hayate sighed, lowering himself to Hiroshi's level. "Listen, sometimes, you just gotta let others do things that you can't do. There's no shame in running to get help when you're helpless."_

_"But I'm not helpless-"  
_

_"Hiro, you're Quirkless. You might as well be," Kana stated, making Hiroshi flinch at the word. "Just please stop starting into fights, for us at least?"_

_Hiroshi shifted his eyes to the side, as he gave a mumbled "Alright" to his siblings, even if he wasn't the one who started it._

_"Good, just sit right here, we're gonna talk to the girls now about this," Hayate said, making Hiroshi plant his butt onto the ground. The twins walked over to the girls, who had wiped their tears away. "Are you all alright?"_

_"Yep," Fuka sniffed, rubbing her eye. "If it weren't for Hiro-"_

_"That's the thing," Kana said, squatting down to look at her baby sister. "Hiro could've gotten hurt real bad. You guys need to keep an eye on him to stop him from being reckless like today."_

_"But Hiro's so brave," Setsuna said, looking at her rescuer. "He's my hero-"_

_"But you need to be his," Hayate stated. "You know he's Quirkless. He can't protect himself like you guys can."_

_"He could get seriously hurt," Kana said, as the three girls looked at each other with horror. "We were lucky that we came here just in time before it could get bad, but next time, we might not be."_

_The girls bit their lips. It was true, Hiroshi was getting pretty beat up when he came in to stop Kenji and his friends. And they are the ones with Quirks, so they should be the ones that are protecting him instead._

_"Do you three understand?"_

_"Yes," the three girls said, nodding as they decided to return the favor to Hiroshi._

* * *

_Several days after the incident, Hiroshi was playing tag with Fuka, Setsuna, and Tsubasa at the park, when Kenji and his friends strutted in._

_"Well, look at this, it's No-Quirk Hiro and his dumb girl gang!" Kenji sneered, as he and the other three bullies activated their Quirks. "We didn't see any adults when we were walking here, so there's no way anyone's gonna stop the beating you deserve!"_

_Hiroshi prepared himself to fight, even if Hayate and Kana wouldn't approve, when the three girls stepped in front of him. "Leave him alone!" Fuka cried, to Hiroshi's confusion._

_"Oh? Is the Worthless Quirkless really getting someone to protect him like the loser he is?" Kenji said, as the four bullies laughed. Hiroshi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, but the three girls took action immediately, as if they had been practicing using their Quirks. Setsuna launched her fingers into the four boys' eyes, temporarily blinding them, Tsubasa following up with throwing tiny bolts of static electricity towards them, though it was enough to hurt. Finally, Fuka took in a deep breath, and blew, sending them flying backwards against the chain fence. The four boys scrambled to get up, and seeing that the three girls were tougher than they initially thought, decided to book it. "You win this round, Worthless Quirkless! But we'll be back! I promise!"_

_"Wow, when did you guys get so good at using your Quirks like that?" Hiroshi asked, impressed by his friends taking Kenji down a peg._

_"We've been practicing!" Setsuna grinned, as her fingers floated around. She popped her head and legs off to show him how better she got._

_"Yea, so that we can protect you now!" Fuka added, her grin also wide. Hiroshi frowned at the words though._

_"I don't need to be protected," he said, crossing his arms._

_"But Hayate and Kana said that you did," Tsubasa said, worriedly._

_"They're just overreacting! I'm capable of handling myself!" Hiroshi said, aghast. "I'm Quirkless, not helpless!"_

_"But they're right, Hiro! You don't have a Quirk, so you won't be able to protect as easily as you think!" Fuka said._

_"Well then I'll just take classes that'll do that! Mom and dad will understand!"_

_"That won't be enough, Hiro! Haya and Kana just want you to be safe!"_

_"I can be safe, but I don't need to be treated like I'm fragile!"_

_"Come on Hiro, just think for a moment!"_

_"I am thinking! Don't treat me like I'll die in one hit!"_

_Hiroshi and Fuka began bickering with each other, as Setsuna and Tsubasa looked at the two worriedly, not sure how to stop them. This wouldn't be the last time they would fight, however, as the two would continue their fights will into high school._

* * *

_Present Day..._

Setsuna shook off that memory, as things were different now. She realized that he was never helpless to begin with, and that now, she should believe in the boy who used to rush in to help without a second thought. Because now, he'll be unstoppable. 

"So this is the room you heard them in, right?" The two Team E members stopped at when they reached the rightmost corner room. The door was shut, so Setsuna and Kyoka opened it slowly and looked inside, preparing themselves for whatever they might see.

They certainly were not prepared to see Eijiro and Tetsutetsu flexing their muscles, striking various poses, and grunting.

"UH! You _wish_ your muscles were as hard as mine!" Tetsutetsu shouted, tightening his biceps. "My arms are _UNMATCHED_!"

"That's what you think!" Eijiro retorted, as he flexed the muscles in his back. "My muscles are a work of _MANLY ART_!" 

"The hell we watching?" Kyoka asked, as she stared at this match of manliness unfold.

"Oh, so your class has a Tetsutetsu, too," Setsuna observed. 

"No, Class 1B has a Kirishima!" Eijiro shouted. The two flexing boys stopped flexing, and turned their heads to the now opened door to see the new arrivals. "ACK! THE HERO TEAM!" 

Eijiro and Tetsutetsu activated their Quirks, turning rock hard and metal hard respectively. "You think you can stop us!? THE MANLIEST VILLAINS EVER!? WE WON'T HOLD BACK, EVEN AGAINST GIRLS!" Tetsutetsu screamed, slamming his fists together.

"By the way, which one of us was manlier?" Eijiro asked.

"Honestly I'd say it's a tie," Setsuna snickered, as Kyoka shrugged her shoulders with her head tilted.

"Dammit! I'm gonna ask All Might if we can fight each other later!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Not if I ask him first!" Eijiro replied, as the two glared at one other. Setsuna and Kyoka chuckled at the sight, before taking up their own fighting poses.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"We made it!" Hiroshi whispered to himself/Hero, as he opened the door and ran inside the room, which only had large boxes covered in blankets. He turned, and faced the opened doorway, bracing himself for Katsuki's and Togaru's arrival.

Not a second later, the two leaped in, their eyes red and snot running. Both of them narrowed their eyes at Hiroshi, who shrugged at them. "Wow, you guys look like crap."

Katsuki growled, as he attempted to light an explosion in his right hand. No dice, it was still not working, the stupid fire retardant gel was still covering him. But he did get one tiny spark off. He shook his left hand. Not ready yet. "I'm going to throttle you, Quirk or no Quirk!" he said, baring his teeth like an angry wolf (Hiroshi thought it looked more like an angry tiny dog, though, like a chihuahua, or a Pomeranian like he said earlier). "You've got nowhere to run now, you idiot!" 

"Yes, it's time to slice and dice you up!" Togaru sniffled, trying to sound intimidating while popping out blades from his hands, though it was completely undermined by his runny eyes and nose. 

"True, you got me. Only had those two canisters on me," Hiroshi shrugged, holding his hands up. He let go of the canister gun, letting it hit the floor hard. "Only thing I can do is _THIS!_ " 

Momo and Yui pulled the blankets off of themselves while popping out of the box, as the clank of the gun's landing and Hiroshi's yell was the signal. Yui touched the tips of her fingers together, and in an instance a cannon grew huge in front of Hiroshi, surprising the two Team A members. Hiroshi grabbed the rope attached to it, and yanked hard, firing the cannon's ammunition. Katsuki and Togaru barely dodged the cannonball in time, as it impacted the wall and turned into a sticky pink substance. 

"Shit, there goes plan A, guess we're going with plan B," Hiroshi muttered, as Momo and Yui got out of the boxes, Momo handing Hiroshi a shield that he attached to his matching bracer while she armed herself and Yui with long rods. "Sorry, Yaoyorozu, it was a good plan though."

"Thank you, Furinji," Momo nodded, glancing over to Yui. "It was really Yui who's the star, her Quirk was what made the difference." Yui gave a thankful sounding "Mm!", as the three Team E members readied themselves. 

"Nice try, you cheating bastard! But that's not gonna stop me!" Katsuki said, rushing Hiroshi and throwing a right hook at him. Hiroshi moved quickly, though, using his shield to brush Katsuki's hand away and slugging him in the cheek with his right fist like a boxer. He grunted as spittle flew out of his mouth. 

"Don't act as if that's the only trick I had!" Hiroshi said, grabbing Katsuki's left arm before he could recover. With a loud grunt, he pulled the explosive boy over his shoulder, slamming him against the ground. "I might be Quirkless, but I've learned how to defend myself for a long time!"

* * *

"Whoa! Did you see that!?" Denki said, pointing to the screen with Hiroshi and the others. "He just punched Bakugo without hesitation!" 

"Not to mention that sticky cannon plan," Tsuyu ribbited, noting the cannon's existence. "It could've worked if the two were a second slower." 

"Yea, how did we not see that?" Yosetsu asked, watching Hiroshi and Katsuki throwing hands at each other, having recovered from being thrown onto the ground. He didn't give Hiroshi any moment to wrap the capture tape around him, though Hiroshi wasn't letting him get a clean hit with his explosions as he dodged each punch. Momo and Yui were busying fighting Togaru, as they used their rods to hit the mantis-like boy while dodging his blades.

"I guess it was while we were talking... about... Furinji...." Denki trailed off, as he began to remember what he had just said earlier to everyone. The room was silenced again, with Fuka still looking down at the ground, upset about it all.

" **Hm?** " All Might mumbled, hearing the conversation between Hiroshi and Katsuki. The young explosive boy had said something that caught his attention, and from the look of the CCTV, Hiroshi was prepared to answer back. " **Hm... I wasn't planning on sharing what your classmates said during their turns for this exercise, but considering what happened, I suppose I could share what Young Mr. Furinji and Young Bakugo are saying, since this might concern you all.** "

He pulled his earpiece off his head, and inserted a phone jack to it, connecting it to a speaker, which immediately boomed to life. 

" _ **-AT** **NONE OF US THINK YOU BELONG HERE!**_ " Katsuki screamed. " ** _YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE AT UA!!!_** "

" ** _YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? I ALREADY SAW IT IN THEIR EYES!_** " Hiroshi screamed back, as most of the people's hearts in the room froze.

* * *

"You-!! You fucking bastard!" Katsuki said, as he and Hiroshi kept trading punches. The sparks from his right hand were getting stronger and stronger, but it was still not enough yet. Not that it mattered while the Quirkless teen kept moving around and using his shield to protect himself. He listened carefully to his left hand's gauntlet. Almost. "Why won't you just quit, you cheat!?"

"It's 'cuz if a guy like you can get in, so can I!" Hiroshi replied, giving Katsuki another hard punch on the chest. This wasn't good. As much as he was trained in self-defense and martial arts, Katsuki could still make explosions with his left hand, which he couldn't dodge all of. His shirt and jacket were singed by the heat, holes burning in. Katsuki growled, and swung his left hand again, firing off another explosion. Hiroshi barely dodged this one, having to leap backwards. "Shit, looks like it's the end of this outfit," he noted, seeing the big holes made by that explosion. He breathed heavily, he was really getting worn down now. At least Momo and Yui were keeping Togaru busy with their attacks. 

"Don't you fucking compare yourself to me!" Katsuki yelled, indignant that someone without a Quirk saw himself as an equal. But that didn't mean he wasn't feeling exhausted as well. This wasn't good, his arms were being to lock up now. This fucking asshole pushed him this far. But maybe he can use that monologuing habit he saw at the cafeteria to his advantage... "I got in fair and square by myself! What did you do!? Lie about being possessed by an alien!" 

"I didn't lie!" Hiroshi snapped. He noticed that Katsuki was also exhausted, probably from having inhaled pepper gas earlier; that's good, he can use a break too. "Hero is my partner! We might've gotten in differently, but that doesn't mean we won't work for it!" 

"Oh enough of that bullshit! Do you really think that just saying that you'll work hard!? You're nothing without a Quirk!" Katsuki said. "I asked one of those Class 1B losers about you and your sister! Your older siblings are those wind pro heroes Green Wind Hayate and Hurrikana! And guess what, I know they're UA alumni, too! Not to mention your parents! They own one of the support companies that UA works with!"

"Don't you bring them into this! They've got nothing to do with my enrollment!" It was true; when he, Setsuna, and Fuka told them and Tsubasa about what happened, Hayate and Kana were still against it. They kept insisting that Hero get out of him, and only relented when their parents gave Hiroshi their approval. "You don't know a thing about my family!" 

"EVEN IF I DON'T, I KNOW THAT NONE OF US THINK YOU BELONG HERE!" Katsuki screamed. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE AT UA!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? I ALREADY SAW IT IN THEIR EYES!" Hiroshi screamed back. Momo took slight pause at that, though she couldn't stop for long, as Togaru swung his arms down at her and she had to block with her rod. She still listened in, with Yui paying some attention as well.

"I knew that the moment I told everyone about my Quirkless and Hero, that no one would be happy! That everyone would've felt that I cheated my way in! No matter how outwardly nice they were, that deep down, no one was happy! Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya... even if they've accepted me, doesn't mean I don't think they're happy! But the reason why I told the truth, was so that I can prove to everyone who told me that I couldn't be a hero that I can! That this dream I thought I gave up on long ago, is something that I can grab with my hand! It's thanks to Hero that I'm here, who believed in me after so many didn't! I'm done letting people like you tell me what I can't do!"

Hiroshi slammed his right hand onto the left side of his chest. "Take a good long look at me, Bakugo! Even without a Quirk or using Hero's help, I'm still standing! You haven't knocked me down yet! You want to know why!? I'm Hiroshi Furinji, the No-Quirk Hero! Even if I have to work twenty, no, a HUNDRED times harder, I won't let you or anyone else stop me! I'll be a hero that everyone can look up to! A hero who'll work hard to get the respect of his classmates! A hero that Fuka, Setsuna, everyone can finally be proud of! That's the type of hero I'll be!"

* * *

"- **_A hero that Fuka, Setsuna, everyone can finally be proud of! That's the type of hero I'll be!_** "

Fuka covered her mouth, as tears fell from her face again. She already knew that Hiroshi felt like she and Setsuna looked at him like he was made of porcelain, but she hadn't realized that all this time, he wanted them to feel proud of him. That he wasn't helpless and that he could protect them like they would with him. It had been so long since she thought about how Hiroshi jumped in to help her, Setsuna, and Tsubasa when they were younger, that she forgot that, even without a Quirk, Hiroshi was one of the bravest people she knew. 

"... Damn, what a speech," Sen said, an excited grin on his face. "He's getting my blood boiling!" 

"Bravo! Bravo!" Tenya shouted, clapping his hands above his head. "Hiroshi certainly deserves to be here with us! I regret ever doubting him!" 

"Man, and I was just going to be a hero 'cuz I wanted to be popular, how can I beat someone like that?" Denki said, scratching the back of his head. 

"And you were the one that doubted him in the first place," Kosei said, as Denki looked down at the ground in shame. The atmosphere in the room changed immensely; what had once been feelings of jealousy and concern, now were feelings of respect and admiration, as everyone chattered about Hiroshi's words.

"... Are you alright, Furinji?" Tsuyu asked, seeing the girl's still falling tears. 

"I am," she replied. She removed her hands from her face, revealing a trembling smile. "It's just that it's been so long, that I forgot what type of hero my brother is to me."

All Might grinned as he placed the earpiece back onto his head. He had a feeling that the young man's words would affect them all. It certainly affected him much like how Midoriya did when they first met.

* * *

_Several Days Ago..._

_All Might came into Principal Nezu's office. He was frustrated, he wanted to go help out more with the rescue work and cleanup, but he told him that this was important and that he needed to meet someone. The heroes that he met up with did at least understood that meeting with UA's principal was just as important, so that was comforting. " **You wanted to see me, Principal Nezu?** " he asked, having entered his muscle form beforehand so that this 'someone' wouldn't see his true form._

_"Ah good, excellent timing, All Might," the white creature said. He was sitting at his desk, and there were three teens with him. He recognized one of them as a recommended student in Class 1B, and another as a female recommended student who had passed both the written and recommendation tests but turned down her entry, but the third was a boy he's never seen before, though from the looks of him, he was related to the latter girl._

_"Whoa, All Might!?" the boy said. "He's really teaching here!?"_

_"Sorta, we haven't had a class with him yet," the Class 1B student said. "We're supposed to have hero training soon, though."_

_"And that's the thing we'll be talking about!" Principal Nezu laughed. "All Might, meet Setsuna Tokage's friends, Hiroshi and Fuka Furinji, two new impending transfers to the hero course!"_

_" **What? This early? The semester's only started!** "_

_"Yes, yes, I'm aware, but Mr. Furinji's a special exception! You remember the red giant from earlier today?"_

_" **It would more difficult not to, sir.** "_

_"Well, you see, Hiroshi is the current host of the red giant!"_

_" **What?** "_

_"Do you want to introduce yourself, Mr. Hero?"_

_Hiroshi closed his eyes in thought, and slightly slumped over, before swinging his arms up to slick back his hair. He opened his eyes, and All Might was surprised to see the teen's eyes turn from gray to a brilliant alien green. " **Pleased to meet you, All Might,** " the boy said, his voice reverbing now. " **I am Hero! Ultraman Hero!** "_

_All Might raised an eyebrow. A split personality Quirk? Those were rare. " **So why did you say he's the current host? Is this not just a Quirk?** "_

_"Nope, Mr. Hero is a genuine, bonafide alien!" the principal said, cheerfully. "You see, we made sure to check the records to make sure that Hiroshi was telling the truth about his situation, and indeed it is!"_

_" **Why check his records?** "_

_" **Because Hiroshi's Quirkless.** " _

_All Might paused when the boy said that. Is he being serious?_

_"It's true, I've known Hiroshi for all of my life, and he was diagnosed with Quirklessness as a kid," Setsuna said._

_"And I'm his sister, so this is the complete truth," Fuka said. "Though this is still really hard to believe."_

_"Which is why we're making a special exception for Mr. Furinji! You see, Mr. Hero is a part of a group called the Inter Galactic Defense Force, who operate as the multiverse's police force, but seeing as his membership is not recognized by any government, he and Mr. Furinji will be joining UA to get proper hero education, while still being allowed to handle alien threats so long as he isn't going after human ones without permission! Miss Furinji will be joining us as well as one of Mr. Furinji's conditions!"_

_" **Multiverse?** " All Might said, catching that part of what Principal Nezu explained._

_" **Yep, there're countless dimensions, each with their own Earth. This one's pretty different, though, 'cuz it's the first one I've heard where humans have special powers like Quirks. I have a feeling that there are also aliens who've been living here, however, just passing themselves off as humans with mutation-type Quirks.** "_

_All Might stood there, his large smile hiding his confusion. " **I... I'm sorry, but this is a lot of information to process.** "_

_"Which is why for the next few days, while we handle the paperwork, you will be observing Mr. Furinji and Mr. Hero for yourself, and assist him with holding back his power when dealing with humans!" Principal Nezu stated._

_" **But what about the hero training classes?** "_

_"Eraserhead and Vlad King promised to give their students simple sparring exercises while you're busy teaching Mr. Furinji. Besides, we'll be needing to readjust our curriculum for the hero training classes, as another condition of Mr. Furinji's was that we combine Class 1A's and Class 1B's hero training classes together! I agreed to, as Mr. Hero's fight with Tyrannion, the giant lizard alien, proved to us that we need to foster a stronger sense of comradery between our future heroes!"_

_" **With all due respect, Mr. All Might,** " the boy said, as he turned his attention to him. " **I understand that the circumstances for Hiroshi's enrollment are strange, but he truly deserves to be in UA as a hero student. Hm? You want to talk to him yourself? Alright, go ahead.** "_

_Hiroshi closed his eyes as his bangs fell back into place, and when he opened them, they had returned to their natural gray color. "I know that I'll be outmatched by the other students in the hero course," Hiroshi said, clutching his right forearm with his left hand. It bore a strange silver gauntlet that was decorated with a stylized H and a dial. "But I promise you, I'm going to work five, no, ten times as hard to catch up to them! Even without a Quirk, I want to prove to everyone that I can be a hero! That I deserve my place with them, regardless of how I enrolled! They may have a head start, but I'm going to run after them, all so I can go and protect as many people as I can!"_

_All Might was impressed with the young boy's conviction. But he decided to give the boy a small test, which Principal Nezu noticed in his eyes._

_" **What if I said that someone without a Quirk couldn't be a hero?** " he asked. Fuka and Setsuna stood up, aghast at what the Number One Hero had said. Hiroshi stopped them from intervening, however, as he gave a curt response._

_"Then I'll just prove you and everyone that thinks that way wrong."_

_All Might's eyes widened in surprise, as without a hint of hesitation, determined to run after his dream of being a hero to save others, regardless of what others might think. This Quirkless boy reminded him so much of himself and of his own protégé. He had a feeling that once the two meet, that they would drive each other to become the best they could be._

_" **Hahaha!** " All Might laughed, to the three teens' confusion. " **An excellent response! I see that you've truly committed to this path, Young Hiroshi. And as a teacher, I'll help guide you on your way to becoming a spectacular hero! Welcome to UA, Young Hiroshi, Young Fuka!** "_

_Hiroshi gave the hero a giant grin, as Fuka and Setsuna almost practically jumped with joy. The three celebrated this victory, as All Might realized something: how the hell he was going to teach a boy with a giant alien?_

* * *

_Present Day..._

"- **if the support company made these things to my specifications, than I should've saved up a lot of sweat in them!** "

All Might snapped out of his thoughts, as he saw on screen Katsuki pointing his left hand at Hiroshi, with Momo and Yui directly behind him, while Togaru was stuck to the wall behind Katsuki in what appeared to be gum. " _ **He can't be-!**_ "

" **YOUNG BAKUGO, STOP!** " All Might shouted into the mic connected to the villain team's earpieces. " **YOU'LL KILL THEM WITH THAT BLAST!** " 

The hero students in the room looked at him horrified and then at the screen, as Katsuki pulled a grenade pin out of his gauntlet. 

" _ **THEY'LL BE FINE IF THEY DODGE IT!**_ "

" ** _YAOYORUZU! KODAI! GET DOWN!_** "

Hiroshi threw himself on top of the two girls as blinding light and a large fiery explosion enveloped them from Katsuki's gauntlets. The students stood there horrified, though none more so than Fuka. 

"HIROSHI!!!"

* * *

_Back at the Training Building..._

"You think that bullshit's gonna work with me!? You'll never beat me with something dumb like that!" Katsuki roared. He shook his left gauntlet slightly. It's ready. Perfect. "Heh, but it seems like your dumb monologuing worked out for me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, when Togaru leaped behind him, blades raised. Before he could swing them down, Yui had pulled out a blow dart pipe, and breathed into it, launching something from it. She touched the tips of her fingers again, and a large wad of gum grew in size. The speed and size of the giant gum wad knocked Togaru off his feet, and he landed against the wall behind Katsuki, stuck in it. 

"Gah!? What the hell is this!? Gum!? Fucking gross!" Togaru said, struggling to slice his way out of the trap. Yui and Momo ran and stood behind Hiroshi, ready to join his fight against Katsuki.

"I take it that you know how my Quirk works, right?" Katsuki said, grinning maniacally. 

"Most I know is that you can make explosions somehow," Hiroshi admitted, not knowing where he was getting at.

"My Quirk lets me make a nitroglycerin-like sweat from my glands, which I can cause to explode with my hands," he explained, raising his left arm and pointing it at Hiroshi while a grenade pin popped out. His grin widened maniacally. "And if the support company made these things to my specifications, than I should've saved up a lot of sweat in them!"

"You wouldn't-" Hiroshi said, realizing what that meant. 

"THEY'LL BE FINE IF THEY DODGE IT!" Katsuki screamed, clearly yelling into his earpiece. Hiroshi looked around. The room wouldn't be big enough to step aside to avoid the large impending blast. And Momo and Yui were right behind him. There was only one thing he could do in a moment's notice like this.

"YAOYORUZU! KODAI! GET DOWN!" he yelled, turning around and leaping onto them, covering them with as much of his body as he could. Katsuki realized that he hadn't jumped out of the way, but it was too late; he had pulled the pin, and a giant fiery explosion flew out of his gauntlet, consuming most of the room in front of him.

* * *

"What was that!?" Kyoka shouted, as before they started their fight with Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, the building violently shook, small debris from the ceiling falling down onto them and the floor. 

"It must've been Bakugo!" Setsuna said, turning around to run out of the room when Eijiro had jumped towards her. 

"Why worry about them when you should worry about yourself!?" he said, punching her in the face with his Hardened fist. While it caught her off guard, Setsuna saw an opportunity, and let her head detach from her body with his fist, letting it roll onto the ground while sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes back for dramatic effect. Her headless body fell to the ground, motionless, landing on top of her left arm. 

Everyone in the room froze, before letting out the biggest screams of their lives.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

"You killed her! You fucking killed my classmate, you jackass!" Tetsutetsu yelled, pointing at his now-beheaded classmate. "Neito was right! You guys are the worst!"

"I didn't know I was that strong!" Eijiro shouted, his hands on his head. "Oh man, this is the most unmanly thing I've done! I'm going to jail for sure!" 

Kyoka already knew the nature of Setsuna's Quirk, and had a feeling of what her plan was, as she spotted Setsuna's left hand crawling sneakily towards the warhead. That didn't stop her from covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "MMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

"You 1A kids just killed two of our classmates!" Neito shouted, pointing at the stunned 1A students near him. "I knew you all weren't hero material, you murderers!!!"

"Are you kidding!? Bakugo just killed two of our classmates, too!" Mina shouted, rightfully pointing out how Hiroshi and Momo were also consumed by the explosion. 

"Oh god, we can actually die in these exercises!?" Minoru cried, biting at the fingertips of his gloves. "I did not sign up for this! I just wanted to get girls!" 

"Oh Heavenly Father, may you guide these poor souls to Heaven and let them be at rest," Ibara prayed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Izuku stared at the screens. Did Katsuki really get something like that made!? What would've happened if he had been the one against him? Would he have been able to do anything against that!?

" **YOUNG HIROSHI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? YOUNG HIROSHI!!!** " All Might said, his mouth close to the microphone connected to the hero team's earpieces. Fuka stood still. She knew that Setsuna was alright, that was just her Quirk and she's playing dead. But Hiroshi-

" _ **I'm alright, All** **Might,**_ " Hiroshi's voice came out of All Might's earpiece. Fuka was close enough to hear him, and she sighed relief from hearing her brother's voice.

" **But how? That blast was too large to-** "

" _ **Okay, you know how I promised you that Hero wouldn't be making an appearance this early?**_ "

* * *

"What the hell was that for!?" Togaru screamed at Katsuki. "That's not a fight at all! You fucking killed them!" 

"That fucking _idiot_." Katsuki gritted his teeth. He was supposed to dodge! Instead the Quirkless cheater jumped onto those girls and got killed for it. No matter, this was just an accident, it wasn't his-

"That was a dirty move, Bakugo."

Katsuki froze when a new voice spoke. He didn't recognize it at all. As the dust cleared, however, he couldn't believe his eyes. In place of that cheater, was a red figure, his arms spread out with a barrier of light reaching hand to hand, crouching down on one knee over the girls. It was the red giant from earlier that week, only he was not so giant now.

That liar wasn't lying at all.

"Are you two alright, Miss Yaoyoruzu, Miss Kodai?" Hero asked, looking down at Hiroshi's and his teammates. Momo opened her eyes, and stared up at the red alien.

"Y-yes I am," Momo said. "A-are you Ultraman Hero?"

"The one and the same," Hero nodded. "Are you fine, Miss Kodai?"

Yui stare at the red alien for a long time, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Y.... yes," she stammered. 

"Are you sure? Your face is turning red."

"I-i-it's fine!" Yui stuttered, covering her face. "I'm fine..."

"Alright. Just leave the rest to me," Hero said, standing up as his barrier disappeared. He turned around and faced Bakugo. "You're lucky I managed to switch places with Hiroshi right before the explosion touched us. I don't know what could've happened if I hadn't."

"Y-you-!!" Katsuki shuddered, looking at the alien with shock, before his mouth turned into an excited sneer. "You weren't lying! Now this is more like it! A fight to show that I'm better than some giant asshole alien that came out of nowhere! This is turning out better than I thought it would!"

"I'm not going to fight you, Bakugo," Hero said, spreading his arms wide. "If I were to punch you, you could easily be sent throwing out of this building. In fact, I won't move from this spot, even if you rush me."

"Let's test that theory!" Katsuki said, rearing his hands backwards, when Togaru finally freed himself from the gum trap. 

"Now it's a fight again!" Togaru said, grinning wildly as he grew more blades on his arms.

* * *

"Holy shit, he was telling the truth about an alien possessing him!?" Hanta said, his jaw dropped as everyone stared at the red giant, now simply taller than the average human.

"An alien! He really has an alien!" Mina said giddily, bouncing up and down with joy. "I just gotta talk to him!"

"Why is he so small!?" Minoru asked. "Can he change size, too!? That's broken as hell!" 

"It was a good thing that his alien swapped places with him, too, he just saved him, Yaoyoruzu, and Kodai," Tsuyu pointed out, ending her sentence with a ribbit. 

"Just where is Furinji, then?" Mezo asked, raising an eyebrow. 

" **Indeed, where are you right now, Young Hiroshi?** " All Might asked, talking into the mic.

" _ **Well I'm in Hero's mental dimension right now, so technically I'm right where I was, but as Hero now.**_ "

" **Wait, so you're talking from Hero's head right now? How does that work?** " All Might asked, tilting his head.

" _ **Let's not think about that right now. Just don't call off this exercise, my team can still win this, we still have 5 minutes left.**_ "

" **Ergh... alright, I won't. You two have been working on holding back, right?** " All Might said, hoping that this won't end with Katsuki in the hospital. 

" _ **We have, this scale limiter addon Hero finished should be able to control how much power we use at once.**_ "

" **Alright. Young Bakugo!** " All Might said, picking up the other mic. " **If you pull a move like that again, your team will be disqualified! Using a move like that is just going to get your stronghold destroyed! It's a bad move, whether villain or hero!** "

" _ **Not now, All Might! I have a fight against an alien to win!**_ " Katsuki said over the earpiece, hanging up. 

"Wait, you're not stopping this exercise!?" Fuka asked, turning to All Might. "He almost killed three students with that!"

" **Your brother requested that we continue the exercise,** " All Might explained, to Fuka's astonishment. " **He told me that the scale limiter Hero made will control their power output was finished, so we shouldn't worry too much about a repeat of Young Bakugo's... technique.** "

He couldn't help but feel worried, though, having seen Hero's power firsthand just recently...

* * *

_Several Days Ago..._

_" **Alright, let's see what you can do, Young Mr. Furinji,** " All Might said, as he and the three teens arrived at one of the practice cities used for training and testing at UA. He wanted to see how strong Hiroshi was with Hero lending his power to him, while Setsuna and Fuka joined them as moral support. Principal Nezu and other UA faculty, like Present Mic, Eraserhead, Midnight, and Vlad King were at the camera room to monitor from afar and to send in as many robots as necessary for Hero and Hiroshi to fight against. _

_"Yes sir," Hiroshi replied, as he stretched his shoulders. He was about to close his eyes when he started talking to Hero aloud. "What? Are you sure? You can do that!? Alright, then."_

_" **What's the matter, Young Mr. Furinji?**_ _" All Might asked, when Hiroshi threw his right arm into the air, and yelled, "HEROOOOO!"_

_A bright light flashed around Hiroshi, forcing him and the girls to shut their eyes. When the light died down, they opened them to see Hero standing in front of them._

_Only he was just about two heads or so shorter than All Might._

_"What the-!? You can change size!?" Fuka said, her mouth agape._

_"That's right, and unlike my ten minute time limit at full size, I can basically stay in this form for a couple hours," Hero explained. "But since Hiroshi is the one lending his body to me, I won't be forcing him to stay changed as me."_

_" **Interesting!** " All Might said, having been caught off by this ability of Hero's. " **You'll definitely be able to handle more issues with that ability than you would if you could only remain as a giant!** "_

_"Right, I want to test something out, however." Hero looked up at a nearby camera tower. "Send out as many of your biggest robots as you can."_

_" **What?** " All Might said._

_" What?" Present Mic said over the intercom._

_"What!?" Setsuna and Fuka said._

_"I just need to confirm something, and I need as many of your biggest robots for that," Hero said again. The mic was left on, though everyone could hear the deliberations between Present Mic and the other faculty members there._

_" We'll allow it," Present Mic said, as multiple alarms went off. Soon, dozens of giant robots came out, stomping towards Hero, who stood in the middle of the road, as All Might held Setsuna and Fuka back. _

_"Are you nuts!? Don't risk my brother's life fighting dozens of giant robots!" Fuka shouted, struggling against the muscular man's hands. Hero just cracked his knuckles, and reared his right arm back._

_Before the robots had even made it within a half a mile of him, Hero threw a punch with a mighty " **SHAAA!** " into the air in front of him. In the direction of his thrown punch, wind threw towards the first giant robot. The front of its head collapsed in on itself, before flying backwards into the other robots. The power of the punch flew through all the robots, shattering them apart and leaving nothing but metal scrap and wires flying about._

_"Hm, just as I thought. At this size, I still have my regular strength," Hero observed, as the now-scrapped robots fell to the ground, as Setsuna's and Fuka's mouths dropped in complete shock. Even All Might's eyes, which were hiding in shadow, were wide open seeing this. "This would definitely be overkill, wouldn't it?"_

_"Forget overkill!" Setsuna shouted, sweat dropping from her brow. "There wouldn't be even any dust left if you punch a human with that strength!"_

_" YOU MANIAC! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE ROBOTS ARE!?" Present Mic yelled over the intercom. "UA'S GOT MONEY, BUT THAT'S STILL A LOT!"_

_"Indeed, and this isn't even my strongest physical form," Hero said, putting his hand to his chin._

_" **Hm? Not your strongest physical form? You have more?** " All Might asked. That was an intimidating thought, that he had more, and that this one wasn't even his strongest._

_"Yea about three excluding this one, Original. But I'll need to focus on making a scale limiter for Hiroshi and I right now. If it works for this form, it'll work for the other forms as well," Hero replied offhandedly. "It should be done before Hiroshi's first day at UA."_

_While comforted by the idea that Hero will work on holding back his immense strength, he was worried what would happen to the other students if Hero were to fight against them._

_" **Alright, but until you're sure that it works, I don't want you two to change into Hero's true form for hero training. You can use Hero's possession ability, but not this. We can't risk the other students' safety if you were to change and your scale limiter fails you.** "_

_"I completely understand, Mr. All Might," Hero nodded. "I only use my possession ability on Hiroshi. I won't appear during any exercises in my true form unless immediately needed."_

* * *

_Present Day, Inside Hero's Mental Dimension..._

"I guess we broke our promise with All Might, huh?" Hiroshi said, sighing as he hung up on All Might. He was glad that he at least was willing to let them finish the exercise. "I suppose it's as good a time as any to test the Tector Hand's scale limiter, huh?"

"Indeed," Hero's voice rang out. "Hopefully with all I've learned with Hikari, it'll hold back most of our power to a degree safe for humans."

"Right," Hiroshi said, as he pressed the cross on his right hand. "Tector Hand! Scale Limit- Human!" 

" _Power Scaling Confirmed. Now Operating at Human Strength,_ " the Tector Hand responded. Its light shone, radiating through the mental dimension. 

"Yea, I think its working, Hiroshi," Hero's voice said. "My power is definitely being restrained greatly right now."

"It's not uncomfortable, is it?" 

"Nope, not at all."

"Alright! Then let's do this!" Hiroshi said, as his light construct copies of Hero's hands, feet, chest armor, and eyes formed on him.

* * *

"If you want to attack, go ahead. I will not move from this spot or throw a punch," Hero repeated, keeping his arms wide open. "Just give me your best shot, Bakugo!" 

"It's your funeral!" Katsuki shouted, propelling himself towards Hero, that damn fire retardant gel finally dried up on his body. 

"Let's see how my blades slice through you!" Togaru joined in, rushing in towards Hero. 

Hero stood his ground as Katsuki and Togaru closed in. But before they could attack, he moved his arms, grabbing the two boys' heads, and slamming them together. Katsuki and Togaru grunted as the impact of their heads dazed them both greatly, collapsing to the ground. Katsuki struggled to get up, but kept falling over, dizzied.

"Never said I wouldn't use your own heads against you," Hero said, dusting off his hands. He looked to Momo and Yui. "Can you two wrap your capture tape around them, Hiroshi's is stuck in my mental dimension."

"Y-yes! Of course!" Momo said, pulling out her capture tape. She ran over to Katsuki while Yui went to Togaru, and the two binded the dazed boys' arms and legs.

" _ **Bakugo and Kamakiri have been captured! 2 minutes remain!**_ " All Might's voice called over the intercom. Momo and Yui did a quick congratulations with each other, with Hero giving the two a thumbs up.

"Let's go join Miss Jiro and Miss Tokage," Hero said, picking the two boys up. "Can't let these two out of our sights, right?"

* * *

" _ **Bakugo and Kamakiri have been captured! 2 minutes remain!**_ "

"What!? The exercise is still going on!?" Eijiro said, looking up to the intercom. "But I just killed another student! How can we keep going!?"

"Gah, it's that 1A favoritism that Neito went on about!" Tetsutetsu said, grabbing Eijiro by the shoulders and shaking him. "You get to kill one of our classmates without worry! That's unfair!" 

" _ **The warhead has been captured! The Hero Teams wins!**_ "

"What!?" the two boys said, caught off guard by the announcement. 

"But how-!?" Eijiro said, his eyebrows raised. "Jiro hasn't moved from her spot at all!"

It was true, Jiro was still close to Setsuna's unmoving body, holding back her scream with her mouth. Momo and Yui ran inside, followed by the red giant carrying Katsuki and Kamakiri.

"Holy shit, Furinji was telling the truth!? And the red giant can shrink!?" Eijiro said, as he placed the two boys down. A flash of light engulfed the red giant, with Hiroshi taking his place. He walked over to Setsuna's body, and nudged it with his foot.

"What are you doing!? Don't disrespect my classmate like that! Not after he murdered her-" Tetsutetsu said, planning to walk over to grab Hiroshi by the scruff of his ruined gym outfit.

"Come on, Setsuna, the joke's over, we won thanks to you," Hiroshi deadpanned. Setsuna's head rolled over to look at Tetsutetsu and Eijiro, startled by the unprompted movement. She flashed a wide shit-eating smile at the two. "Gotcha!" 

The boys screamed as they grabbed each other in surprise. Jiro finally let herself scream again, no longer being able to hold it back. Setsuna laughed at them all as her body got up from the floor, revealing her missing left hand. The boys turned, and saw said-missing left hand on the warhead, waving at them. This only made them scream louder. 

"Yep, you never killed me, it's my Quirk!" Setsuna said, as she made her body split more to the horror of the three, who kept screaming. "It's Lizard Tail Splitter! I can separate my body into a lot of little pieces and I can control them remotely! But you did give me one nasty punch, Kirishima, so nice job on that."

"D-d-did you know about this, Jiro!?" Eijiro demanded, shaking in his boots.

"Yea, but do you really think I'd get used to that within 15 minutes!?" she retorted. 

"I'm just curious about how everyone else reacted back at the monitoring room," Hiroshi said, as robots came and picked up Katsuki and Togaru to help bring them down to the monitoring room, since they were still recovering from their head-on collision. "They probably thought you really died and are freaking out."

"I'm sure they're fine," Setsuna said, waving it off as her left hand floated back onto her arm. "So what happened earlier with that shaking?"

* * *

Everyone sans All Might, Fuka, Shoto, Mezo, and Juzo were busy screaming and freaking out when they saw Setsuna come back to life as her fallen parts floated around. 

"Oh! Oh lord!" Denki said, clutching his chest that struggled to contain his rapidly beating heart. "She's alive!? Oh, fuck, my chest!" 

"WhataninterestingQuirkI'veneverseenanythinglikeit,howdoessomethinglikethatworkcanshestill-" Izuku muttered rapidly, writing as much as he could into his Hero Journal, if only to calm his racing heart. 

"I swear I thought she was a goner after that!" Mina wheezed, her voice scratchy from screaming. 

Fumikage and Shihai were silent, though it was clear they were both struggling to keep their mouths shut from screaming with their classmates; Fumikage's Dark Shadow was, however, holding its cheeks together with its hands to mimic a scream. Ibara struggled to maintain her prayer to God to stay composed, though it was a losing battle. Tenya and Kinoko fell over backwards, having fainted at the sight immediately. Itsuka had crouched down to fan them with her enlarged hands, if only not to look at the CCTVs anymore. Neito's face was frozen in shock, his jaw threatening to fall onto the floor. Koji had turned away to scream, while Toru had somehow found a paper bag, breathing in and out of it so quickly to calm herself, with each breath threatening to pop the paper bag. The color in Mashirao's face had drained, as his mind shut down so he wouldn't freak out anymore, with Sen and Yosetsu joining him shortly after. 

" _Holy fucking goddamn shit GEEZ!_ " Pony swore in English, patting her chest to calm her heart. Manga wasn't screaming, but his speech bubble-head was repeating all of Pony's swears. 

".... That's hot," Minoru mumbled after the initial shock wore off for him. Kosei nodded too, though he couldn't bear to say a word still. 

"D-d-did you know, Fuka!?" Ochako asked, quivering. "Why didn't you tell us!? Is that why All Might didn't stop the exercise when she lost her head!?"

"Of course I did, she's a childhood friend, why wouldn't I know? And honestly, half of it was 'cuz I was sure Setsuna wanted to surprise everyone," Fuka shrugged. "The other half was because _I_ wanted to see all of your reactions. And I think All Might was a little more concerned about Hiroshi and the others."

"I have to admit, that did caught me off guard," Mezo said through one of his arm mouths. "But it's certainly not that strange when you think about all the different Quirks in the world."

"It was supposed to be a secret?" Shoto said flatly, remembering her using her Quirk back at the recommendation test.

"I knew from the recommendation test, and thought that she had her reasons for not telling everyone," Juzo grumbled, facepalming his helmet. "I just didn't think it was for something like this."

" **Take this as a lesson, young heroes!** " All Might said, as the class began to calm down. " **Sometimes it's good to discuss your Quirks in public and to each other, but that keeping them a secret can give you an edge in exercises and real life!** " 

* * *

"We're back," Hiroshi said, opening the door to the monitoring room to let in the others and the robots transporting Katsuki and Togaru in, who were just about finished recovering from their dizziness. He looked at everyone in the room, who were all in different states of breathing heavily, as if they had finished screaming or something. Tenya and Kinoko were still on the ground fainted with Itsuka still fanning them. 

"... I told you they would freak out," Hiroshi whispered to Setsuna, who just chuckled at the sight as Eijiro and Tetsutetsu walked by them, their faces drained of all manly color. 

"Excellent," she replied, nudging Hiroshi by detaching her right elbow. Most of the room struggled to stay calm when they saw that. 

" **Well, if everyone's calmed down now, it's time I announce the MVP of this exercise!** " All Might said. He pointed at Setsuna. " **Setsuna Tokage is the MVP! Can anyone explain why?** "

"Besides the fact she horrified everyone and gave us all heart attacks?" Denki said, still feeling his heart bang against his ribcage. 

"Setsuna took advantage of an attack made by Kirishima, who was not aware of her Quirk along with Tetsutetsu, to play dead by detaching her head from her body. Jiro's convincing act of pretending she died certainly sold the rouse, while Setsuna used her Quirk to sneak past them in order to grab the warhead," Fuka said, bluntly. "Yaoyoruzu's a close second, though, since she was the one who came up with the plan with the cannon, which almost worked if Bakugo and Togaru weren't a second faster. Hiroshi and Yui hadn't taken any initiative, which is why they're not the MVPs, though Hiroshi's distractions and quick thinking with that canister gun Yaoyoruzu gave him helped him out greatly, and Yui's Quirk certainly helped immobilize Kamakiri, even if for a brief moment."

"That wasn't completely an act," Kyoka admitted under her breath. "The screaming was definitely real."

"Wait, what about Hiroshi's alien, Hero?" Hanta asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why haven't you included him?"

"It's 'cuz I promised All Might I wouldn't use him in an exercise yet," Hiroshi admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We only recently completed a tool that'll scale his power to sizes and such, and we hadn't tested it yet. Hero's power doesn't adjust on its own, so when he's human-sized, he's still got his giant strength."

"So wait, if that tool wasn't complete-" Izuku started to say.

"- Bakugo's and Kamakiri's heads would've been reduced to brain paste, if not dust," Hiroshi finished. Everyone stared, not sure if they should be more afraid of Setsuna or Hiroshi and Hero. "Luckily the scale limiter did work, though, so we won't have that happen now."

" **Still, that was a dangerous gamble, Young Hiroshi,** " All Might said sternly, as Hiroshi gulped. " **Understand that next time if you use Hero without permission and _ensuring_ all of the UA faculty that your scale limiter works and you injure a classmate, you will be punished accordingly.**"

"Yes sir, I understand," Hiroshi nodded. He had to remember to go to Power Loader and the support course to really make sure the Tector Hand worked properly and without issue later. "Hero does, too," he added, confirming his partner's thoughts. 

"So wait, what about the Villain Team, Fuka?" Ochako asked.

"Oh, like I really need to dissect their performance that deep," Fuka said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms before glaring at the explosive boy. Katsuki became infuriated, but a single look from All Might stopped him from reacting. "Bakugo and Kamakiri went off without consulting a plan with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, who were stuck guarding the warhead as a result, while they gallivanted around searching for Hiroshi in specific, whereas the Hero Team kept consistently communicating with one another. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, on the other hand, ended up getting into some sort of muscle contest, distracting themselves and forgetting about the exercise until Setsuna and Jiro reached their room, catching them off guard."

"Bakugo also kept falling for Hiroshi's provocations due to some 'unknown' grudge towards him, and let's not even get into that attack! Destroying your hideout is the dumbest thing you could do! Not to mention that this was an exercise! It should've been grounds to expel him from school if Hiroshi hadn't transformed into Hero in time, leading to Hiroshi breaking his promise with All Might, which could've also ended badly if Hero wasn't able to hold back properly."

"... Well when you put it that way, I guess our man-off wasn't really manly," Eijiro said, ashamed.

"I promise I'll never participate in an ill-timed man-off ever again!" Tetsutetsu swore, rivers of tears going down his face. 

Bakugo's eyes shifted to the side, both in shame and in anger. That dumb airhead was right about the attack; he damaged his team's base! Sure, he certainly thought that alien-possessed jerk could've dodged the blast, but as he thought about it, he realized that the room they were in was too small to really dodge it at all. "Shit," he muttered to himself, realizing that he fucked up way before getting easily manhandled by the alien himself. Togaru could only give a furious scoff, though he did look ashamed of his performance.

"You have to admit though, Hiroshi did do a pretty brave thing by covering Yaoyoruzu and Kodai with his body like that to make sure the attack didn't hit them," Yosetsu said, as people began to murmur agreements. Tenya and Kinoko were finally getting up, having regained consciousness and hearing what Fuka had said.

"It certainly was the only thing he could do in a situation like that, with no room to dodge and his teammates behind him," Mashirao added. "Even without using Hero, he could've probably minimized their injuries by taking most of that blast."

While everyone talked about their exercise, Yui was busy staring at Hiroshi, a light blush on her cheeks. No one noticed her looking at him, except for Itsuka, her best friend. The orange-haired ponytailed girl smiled coyly, realizing what might be going through Yui's head. 

" **While this first exercise went off the rails a bit, I'll assure you, the next ones I'll be stricter with to ensure all of your safety! So run your costumes by me before you begin your turns to see if there are any features that'll need to be banned from this exercise! Because this will NOT happen again!** " All Might said, as everyone gave him an affirmative "yes".

Hiroshi sighed, as he leaned back against the wall, finally letting the exhaustion that he built up out. "Damn, I'm way more tired than I thought. Is it alright if I just sit down for a while, All Might," he asked. All Might nodded yes, so he sat on the ground, letting himself finally rest. Setsuna walked up to him, and sat down next to him. "Room for one more?"

"Yea, no problem," he shrugged, smiling. "So this is the hero course, huh?"

"Is it everything you thought it'd be?" Setsuna asked, closing her eyes. 

"Honestly yea. Well, except for the part where I almost got incinerated on my first day," Hiroshi joked. The two were laughing when Fuka came down to sit next to them, putting her face against his left shoulder. "You alright, Fuka? You hadn't taken your turn yet-"

"Idiot. I thought you died again," she mumbled, as Hiroshi felt some tears drip from her eyes onto him. "I know I promised that I'd support you here from now on, but I really thought Bakugo killed you with that attack."

Hiroshi stared at her for a bit, before putting on a small smile and ruffling her hair a bit. "Sorry about that, Fuka. Didn't mean to make you worried like that, even if I didn't see that coming from Bakugo."

Denki looked at the three, and started to walk up to them, though Kosei stopped him. "We should give them space, right?"

Denki's eyes fell onto the ground, but he obliged, going back to the group, as All Might pulled out the next groups for the exercise.

" **Heroes! Team G! Villains! Team I! Get ready for your turns!** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And now we're at the action! I really enjoyed writing a lot of moments in this chapter.  
> \- I'm sorry if the Hero students came off as mean about Hiroshi's enrollment, but I do imagine that some of them would take some issue with him getting in the way he did. This is definitely going to affect Izuku's self-esteem. By the way, remember how I said I had contemplated putting Izuku on Hiroshi's team but decided that it'd be better if the two were on different teams so they could both have their moments to shine? Yea, I'm really glad that I had him be presented for that scene instead.  
> \- I thought it was fitting for Denki to be the one that slips up and reveals his mild frustrations with Hiroshi. He in canon let slip that Stain was a bit cool in front of Tenya, whose brother was literally crippled by him.  
> \- Sorry if Hero's involvement in this technical two-part chapter had been minimal up to this point. I figured that Hiroshi would first want to do the exercise by himself before relying on Hero for help, and only if he needed to.  
> \- If you're wondering what Kenji's lackeys were like, here you go. The kids in the flashbacks are the same ones in the pilot chapter. And if you're wondering what's happening with Tsubasa, don't worry, she's fine (unlike another Tsubasa probably, I kinda forgot he existed but oh well), she just chose to go to a different hero school since she wasn't confident she'd make it into UA. If you're wondering how old she is, she's Hiroshi's and Setsuna's age, but she's just really short. She got taller with age, but still significantly short. Will she appear later? Maybe, I just made her up on the spot for this story (like Kenji's friends), but I'm starting to come up with some ideas with her (unlike Kenji and his friends, who I have no plans for currently). So if she seems like she came out of nowhere, she kinda did. She just willed herself into existence.  
> \- So I watched the reupload of Ultraman Z's 3rd episode, and I forgot that Beta Smash's mask was H-shaped too (for whatever reason I remembered it covering his head crest too). So if you want a good approximation of what Hero's face looks like, imagine Beta Smash, but with a head crest that's more like Orb's, and that he has head fins that look sorta like X's but longer to complete the H-look.  
> \- I don't know if cannons can be fired by yanking a rope, but let's go ahead and pretend that this particular one can.  
> \- This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought on account of the flashbacks, but I don't feel like separating this into more chapters again, so this is just a long ass one then. I mean, I like writing long chapters personally, but I understand if it feels like a chore to get through one.  
> \- The Tector Hand's based on Zero's Tector Gear, which was used to restrain his power while training with Leo. I'm not going to try and do percentages 'cuz that will be a pain to figure out, so I'm just going to do it on "race" scales. There IS a scale level that's specifically mentions All Might, if you're wondering. Hopefully you all spotted it earlier on when I described the Hero Hand last chapter, since he didn't have a glove on in the first.  
> \- We'll be seeing Hero's alternate forms soon enough. You thought that I was mentioning the dial and stylized O emblem for nothing?  
> \- I also thought that with someone like Hero participating, that All Might would be much stricter with the following exercises to prevent more accidents from happening.  
> \- If you're worried about this being too focused on Hiroshi and Hero, don't worry, next chapter will be Izuku's time to shine.  
> \- My favorite part of writing this was everyone's reactions to Setsuna's Quirk. 'Cuz I personally feel like if you don't know what it does, it'll scare the shit out of you. It's why I made it so that Class 1B didn't know what it was. If you all are upset that I went and stretched the logic about making this joke, I get it. I still love it.  
> \- Why is Kosei acting weird? Think about his Quirk. Now think about Fuka's. There you go, he's got a crush right now. Will Fuka reciprocate? Who knows. I know, but I ain't telling.  
> \- After this, I'll be editing the pilot chapter slightly to reflect aspects made in these two chapters (like mentioning Tsubasa, changing 'Kamiya' to 'Furinji', adding in the "No-Quirk Hiro" nickname 'cuz I like it, etc..).


	4. Broken Walls, Broken Fingers

**_Heroes - Team G vs. Villains - Team I_ **

"Alright, Tsuyu! Are you ready to be the best villains ever!?" Mina asked, trying to get her team pumped up. 

"Just about, though I am worried about her," Tsuyu replied, pointing to the vine-haired girl. Tsuyu's costume highlighted the froginess of her appearance, with hers being a green bodysuit, flippers that resembled frog toes, a large tan belt that matched her gloves and shoulder straps, and goggles with big lenses that made them look like frog eyes.

"Heavenly Father, may you forgive me for my sins, for I have to enter the role of a villain in order to become a hero," she prayed, her eyes closed and hands clasped together. Her costume was a very simple white robe, giving her the appearance of a saint in a renaissance painting, though her black boots were out of place. 

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," Kojiro said, softly. The scarecrow-like boy wore a yellow jumpsuit with orange bands around his neck, waist, wrists, and ankles, while he wore white shoes and gloves. "She just prays time to time."

"Well, whatever the case, what're your Quirks so we can plan out how to trap those stupid heroes?" Mina said, trying to get into the spirit of villainy. 

"Mine's Cemedine," Kojiro replied, as a white substance dripped out of one of his eye(s?). "It lets me shoot out a glue-like liquid from my face, and it can be used to trap people or attach things together."

"Ooooooh, yours is sorta like my Acid!" Mina said, as a white substance dripped out of her hands. "I can make acid of any strength and fluidity by changing the solubility and viscosity!" 

"The Quirk the Lord our Heavenly Father bestowed upon me is known as Vines," Ibara said, as the vines on her head moved around. "I can control and grow the vines on my head, allowing me to bind foes, grab objects, and create barriers."

"Mine's Frog. Let's me do what a frog can do. Easy to explain, really," Tsuyu said, giving a small ribbit. 

"Well, now that we all know each other's Quirks, let's come up with a-" Mina began.

" _ **Team G is now entering-**_ " All Might interrupted, when a burst of frost came out of nowhere, making Team I scream from the sudden cold as ice covered them.

* * *

"Alright, so, what are your Quirks?" Nirengeki said, looking at his teammates. He was a chubby young man dressed in flexible foam-like armor that had lines resembling muscles, while a blue square monocle-like device covered his left eye.

"I don't need to know your Quirks," Shoto said, walking away from his teammates. His costume was a plain white shirt with matching pants and boots, with a ice-like armor covering his entire left side, even his head, with a glowing red eye on his head.

"Dude, that's kinda missing the point of this exercise," Yosetsu said. He was dressed in a burgundy baggy suit with a collar that went up to his neck, black torso armor, white boots, brown shoulder pads, a bag hanging on the back of his belt, and a white-and-blue striped headband. "We're a team, you know."

"Well, my elegant Quirk is Navel Laser! I can shoot a beautiful shining laser from my belly, though I can't do it for long, 'cuz I'll get a tummyache otherwise," Yuga said, gesturing to the belt on his stomache.

"Weird. Well my Quirk's Weld, it lets me fuse objects together so long as I touch them first. It works on organic and inorganic material, and I can undo it, too," Yosetsu explained.

"Mine's Twin Impact. I can follow up any impact I cause with a second one remotely and at any time, and it'll be stronger than the initial one," Nirengeki followed up.

" _ **Team G! You may now enter the building to capture the warhead or villains!**_ " All Might said over their earpieces. In an instance, Shoto touched the side of the building, and covered it entirely in ice.

"S-s-shit, that's cold!" Yosetsu shouted, shivering as the temperature suddenly shot downwards. 

"M-m-magnifique!" Yuga added, as Shoto entered the building by himself.

"S-s-should we follow him?" Nirengeki asked. "I-i-it'll take a while for him to find the room with the warhead, right?"

"S-s-sure, l-l-let's go," Yosetsu answered, the three cold teammates entering the building and splitting up to search.

* * *

Shoto opened the door, and found the four Team I members in front of the warhead, shivering from the cold, with Tsuyu looking rather sleepy in comparison. Admittedly, it took a couple more minutes than he would've liked to have found the room. He wished he had a teammate who could've determined where they were, like Kyoka or Mezo, to have cut the time shorter. 

"T-t-there you are, h-h-hero!" Mina said, her teeth clattering. "L-l-l-looks like you were f-f-f-foolish enough to c-c-c-come alone!"

"Y-y-yes," Ibara added, attempting to move her vines to capture the boy, though they cracked and broke from being frozen. "Y-y-you s-s-still have a chance t-t-t-to repent f-f-for y-y-your s-s-sins."

"Do you really think you four can beat in the state that you're in right now?" Shoto scoffed, smirking at his shivering classmates.

"Y-y-you d-d-don't know u-u-until you tr-tr-try," Kojiro responded. He tried shooting out his glue from his face, but it didn't reach far. "I-I-I guess n-n-not."

Tsuyu simply yawned, as her eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Shoto walked past them, as Mina tried to grasp at him, though she was frozen in place thanks to the ice covering her shoes. Shoto touched the warhead without difficulty.

" _ **T-t-t-the warhead has b-b-been captured! T-the Hero Team Wins!**_ " All Might announced over the intercom. It seems like the frost had affected the monitoring room, too. After he touched the warhead, the room began to get warm as Shoto used his fire to melt the ice around the warhead and in the room.

* * *

"G-g-g-good ol' Todoroki," Setsuna said, as nearly everyone in the room started shivering from the cold that Shoto's ice caused. "S-s-still as overpowered from the r-r-recommendation test, I s-s-see."

"Y-y-yea. I ha-ha-have to remember to make a winter v-v-version of my c-c-costume," Fuka muttered, cursing the fact that her vest did not have a zipper. She looked to Hiroshi, who just stared at the CCTVs. "A-a-a-aren't you cold?" 

"Hm? Actually, no," Hiroshi shrugged. "I mean, it does feel colder than before, but not by much."

"Y-y-you maniac," Denki said, closing up his jacket, Kyoka following suit as a cacophony of zippers started being pulled up. "Y-y-you're the one with a r-r-ruined gym outfit with h-h-h-holes." 

"I guess Hero possessing me gave me some sort of immunity to the cold?" Hiroshi replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Still, doesn't look like Asui's doing too good in this cold. She looks like she's about to just pass out from it."

"M-m-maybe it has something to d-d-do with her Quirk," Kyoka said. "D-d-do frogs hate the cold?"

"F-f-frogs enter a sorta hibernation state called brumation, where they stop all activity and go into a very deep sleep," Fuka answered. "M-m-maybe that's it."

Soon the two teams came back into the room, Yosetsu, Yuga, and Nirengeki looking as downtrodden as the Team I members, save for Tsuyu, who seemed to be nodding in and out of consciousness. 

" **I assume that none of us have any o-o-objections to naming Young Todoroki as the MVP h-h-here, right?** " All Might said, as the three Team G members agreed, reluctantly.

"Kinda hard not to when none of us actually got to do anything," Yosetsu grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Indeed, I did not get to show off my fabulous cape," Yuga lamented. 

"Did we even really need to come out with Todoroki at all?" Nirengeki questioned, as their teammate coldly ignored their discontentment. 

"Not much to really dissect here," Fuka shivered, as the others looked at her. "Though I g-g-guess Todoroki could've held back, since the warhead could've gone if it were sensitive or to prevent causing hypothermia for the villains."

"Y-y-you doing okay, Ts-Ts-Tsuyu?" Mina asked, the Team I members still reeling in from the cold.

"I'm... just feeling... a bit sleepy..." she mumbled, as she wobbled about.

"You need to borrow a jacket or something?" Hiroshi asked, taking his ruined jacket off. "It's not much, considering the holes and all, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"No, allow me, Furinji," Momo said, walking over. She turned around to face away from the crowd, pulling down her leotard's top to expose her back while she made a blanket much like earlier, Fuka pulling it out for her. Denki and Minoru were about to attempt to run to look at her, but Hiroshi grabbed the two and pulled them away.

"None of that, please. Let's hear what teams are next," he said, as they struggled against his surprisingly strong grip on their clothes. Soon enough Momo put her leotard back up and helped Fuka wrap Tsuyu in the blanket.

"Thanks... you two..." Tsuyu said, as she buried herself into the blanket's warmth. 

" **A-alright, let's warm ourselves up for the next teams!** " All Might said, as he drew the balls for the next teams. " **Heroes! Team D! Villains! Team H!** "

* * *

_**Heroes - Team D vs. Villains - Team H** _

While Koji's birds gave them the heads up that none of the rooms with windows had the bomb and his mice that they're somewhere on the second floor, Team D was caught off guard by Fumikage's and Shihai's surprisingly compatible Quirks. Meanwhile, Toru had snuck up on Kinoko and wrapped her capture tape around her, though Reiko managed to capture the three by using her Quirk Poltergeist to wrap her and her teammates' capture tapes around the three Team H members. It was ultimately Team H's victory, though, as Manga had used his Quirk Comic to block the door with several walls of onomatopoeias that Rikido couldn't break through in time before he went dumb from sugar withdrawal.

* * *

_**Heroes - Team J vs. Villains - Team C** _

"Dammit, not only am I stuck on a team of all dudes, the other team is _also_ all dudes!" Minoru cried, slamming his fists onto the ground. "I wanted to face Team B! I was robbed of my chance of tying Uraraka, Kendo, Tsunotori, and Fuka with my capture tape! Damn that Midoriya and Hiroshi for getting harems!" 

"Do you really think it's smart to say something like that about Hiroshi's little sister?" Denki said, crossing his arms. "I mean, not anymore happy about our turn than you, but come on, the guy's got a giant alien in him."

"Yea, you're barking up the wrong tree right there," Kosei replied, hands behind his head. "I bet he'd murder us. She's gonna be an unattainable girl..."

"Argh, your perverted drivel is driving me insane," Sen grumbled, as he walked out. "Seal the door somehow, I'll try to get their attention in the meantime and _hopefully_ will get a good fight instead of wasting time here."

The three boys muttered and grumbled as they followed through with Sen's orders, shutting the door and using Minoru's balls to seal it shut.

"Nice, there's no way they're going to get in here now," Minoru said, puffing out his chest. "My balls are super sticky and nothing will force them open!" 

"Yea, way to go, Mineta!" Denki said, giving him a thumbs up. "So how long will they stay there?"

"Oh depending on how I'm feeling in the morning, they should last an... entire.... day...." Minoru trailed off, as the three boys stared at the door. They looked around the room. No windows. Or other doors.

"You idiot! You sealed us in a room with _no escape_!" Kosei said, as he and Denki punched the short boy in the head hard. "How will we get out!?" 

"Gaaaah! This is why I wish I had a girl on my team!" Minoru screamed. "At least I wouldn't be stuck with you idiots!"

"You're the only idiot here!" Denki rebutted, as he paced around trying to think of a plan. "Come on, we gotta think, there's just gotta be a-"

The door, the door's frame, and surrounding bits of the wall exploded in front of the boys, as Jurota and Mezo used their impressive sizes and strength to break into the room, Jurota roaring with all his might. The three boys screamed and hugged each other tight at the intruding heroes, who ignored the panicking villains and rushed to the warhead. 

" _ **The warhead has been captured! The Hero Teams wins!**_ "

* * *

"Furinji, is something wrong?" Izuku asked, noticing Hiroshi's glowering at Minoru while he and his team got their evaluation, with Sen seething at his teammates for their relative uselessness.

"I don't know why," Hiroshi replied, tapping his foot in furious thought. "But I want to punch Mineta after All Might's done talking with his team."

"You and me both, Hiroshi," Fuka said, shuddering. "Whatever those three were talking about earlier is making me shiver in my boots for some reason." 

"Either way, our turn's coming up, guys! Let's give this our best!" Ochako said, giving Izuku and Fuka a thumbs up, which they both returned. 

" **Now, certainly but not least,** " All Might said, as he pulled the roles for the last two teams. " **Heroes! Team B! Villains! Team B- Shoot, not again! Well, I guess it's safe to say that Team F is the Villain Team!** "

"Ah yes, the best for last!" Neito announced, to the stares of his classmates. "We will show you 1A students the superiority of 1B-"

"Calm down, Monoma," Juzo said, having to drag him along. "Remember, our teams are split between two 1A and two 1B students. Well, in Team B's case two 1A and three 1B students."

"Then we will show 1B's superiority by being the MVPs!" Neito cried, his voice echoing down the hallways.

"Hey, Fuka, Midoriya, Uraraka! Good luck to your team!" Hiroshi said, giving his sister a fist bump who walked off, and offered it to the other two. "Hey, you two give me one, too."

Ochako smiled and gave him a solid fist bump, though Midoriya's was a little more half-hearted. "Something wrong, Midoriya?"

"... I don't get it," Izuku said, looking downcast. "How can you be so confident like this? I-"

"Hey, Midoriya, we gotta _go_!" Pony shouted, getting the boy's attention. 

"Oh, sorry, I'll be there! Sorry, Furinji, I just had... never mind," Izuku said, running off to join his team. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow as he watched the green-haired boy disappear out of the room.

"Hey, Jiro, Yaoyoruzu," Hiroshi said, getting the two girls' attention. "You got any idea why Midoriya's acting weird? He asked me why I was so confident."

"He didn't tell you?" Kyoka crossed her arms. "Guess he's still sorta embarrassed. He told us that for a long time, he thought that he was Quirkless. Well, after Bakugo yelled out something along the lines during our Quirk Assessment. He's probably shocked from your confidence, even when you're Quirkless."

"Really?" Hiroshi put his hand on his chin in thought. "Why 'thought'? Does that mean his Quirk manifested recently?" 

"Indeed," Momo replied. "Though it seems like it might be a bit... too powerful. He broke his finger during our Quirk Assessment Test, and from the sound of our classmates who were in the same testing grounds as him, he broke his arms and legs taking down a Zero Pointer robot to save Uraraka."

"Yea, I was there!" Eijiro interrupted. "It was insane! One second, he's on the ground, the next, he was in the air and threw a super powerful punch that knocked the Zero Pointer's head off!"

"No kidding?" 

If there was one thing that Hiroshi knew and understood the ins and outs of, it was being Quirkless. From a young age it was drilled into his head that he'll never manifest a Quirk, as they typically manifest within the first four years of a person's life. It was almost unheard of for a person's Quirk to develop any later than that. Something was weird about that. He turned to Setsuna, who caught what Kyoka and Momo said, too. They'll ask Izuku about it later. Right now, they'll gonna have to focus on the CCTVs to watch Izuku and Fuka do their best for their turn.

Katsuki grinded his teeth as he overheard that conversation. Deku had lied to him for so long, and hearing so many idiots talk about how his Quirk just recently manifested drove him nuts. How long can he keep up that bullshit? At least that alien bastard was telling the truth. But everything he saw from the CCTVs... it was unbearable, seeing all these Quirks that could be better than his. Especially that icy-hot bastard. 

All Might looked back at Hiroshi, realizing his suspicions. The boy was also Quirkless after all, he'd know everything about the condition himself. He gulped silently to himself; hopefully he doesn't attempt to dig into this too much. He may be a good kid, but he told everyone about what could've been a major secret; he doesn't want to know what he'd do with the information of One for All's existence.

* * *

"Hey Midoriya, you alright?" Fuka asked, as they went over the floor plans of the building. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oh! Y-y-yea, I'm fine," Izuku replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "Just... thinking about all these amazing Quirks we've seen, you know?" It was half-true, he was also thinking about how fearless Hiroshi was facing off against Katsuki and how ready he was just to protect Momo and Yui with his body.

"Speaking of, we should talk about what we know of Team F's Quirks. Judging from Iida's costume, he must have a speed Quirk like that pro hero Ingenium, right?"

"Oh yea, he does look like Ingenium with that armor!" Izuku replied. "We should ask after the exercise is done."

"You're right on the money about him having a speed Quirk," Ochako answered. "And Sero's lets him shoot these like, tape things from his elbows?"

"Would explain his oddly shaped elbows..." Fuka said, thoughtfully. "And I know that Juzo's Quirk is Softening, it lets him soften any solid object, putting it into a semi-liquid state. Saw it during the first recommendation test I took. That just leaves Monoma's Quirk."

"It's Copy," Itsuka answered. "We were classmates in middle school. It lets him copy up to three Quirks at once, but he can only use one at a time, gets all the strengths and weaknesses, and they last only 5 minutes. He also needs to touch you to copy it; even a few strands of hair would be enough to do it." 

"So we know all the basics of their Quirks," Fuka thought aloud, her hand on her chin. "We should talk about ours now, we got only three more minutes left. I'll go first."

"My Quirk's Gale Breath. I'm able to take super deep breaths and can release them as one big intense blast of air, or several smaller ones. I had this special respirator and backpack system created where I can store and compress the air I breathe, allowing me to blast air through my gauntlets-" Fuka pressed a button on her palm with her index finger, letting a small blast of air out, "- or fly using my boots and backpack." She pressed a button on her index finger with her thumb, getting a little jump in the air from her boots and backpack. "Downside is that if there's any sort of gas around and I breathe it in, I'll pass out and I have to keep refilling my backpack with my breath."

"Mine's Horn Cannon!" Pony said, as her horns popped off and flew around, while new ones grew in their place. "I can launch and control up to four horns around!" Sure enough, she launched the newly grown horns off, and another new set grew in their place. 

"Mine's Zero Gravity! If I touch any object with all five tips of my fingers, I can make them lose gravity for a time by touching my fingertips together, and than deactivate it by touching them together again. Downside is that I get nauseous if I use my Quirk on too many things at once," Ochako explained, showing them the pads of her fingertips. 

"My Quirk's um... Super Power. It lets me increase my strength immensely, but it'll break my arms or legs if I use it..." Izuku said, his gaze shifting around. 

"Really? It's that strong?" Fuka asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Y-y-yea, but only because I'm not used to it yet!" Izuku replied, waving his hands around a bit. "My Quirk only manifested recently, so I'm still figuring out how to control it! I've actually figured out that instead of putting it all into my arms or legs, I can put it all into one finger, meaning I can use it ten times!" 

"Really?" 

That was suspicious. If being Hiroshi's sister taught her anything, it's about Quirklessness. Namely that most, if not all, Quirks begin manifesting in the first four years of a person's life. Quirks that manifest later in life are almost unheard of. She's gonna have to talk to Hiroshi about this. 

"Yea... I thought I was Quirkless for most of my life, and, well, it didn't get me many friends. Honestly it got me a lot of bullies, even Kaccha- I-I mean, Bakugo..." Izuku said, looking at the ground. 

"I see..." Fuka said. She admitted to herself, she thought that would happen to Hiroshi when they were growing up. While he didn't get many friends, he never really got any bullies, save for Kenji and his dumb friends, but they picked on everyone. Honestly, with everything that's happened to him, her, and Setsuna as of late, she's been questioning a lot of her past actions now. She didn't expect that Izuku was friends with Katsuki, though, judging by that nickname he almost used for him. "I'm sorry that happened, but trust me when I say this, but being Quirkless doesn't make you helpless. I learned that too recently when I should've known a long time ago. So let's give this exercise our all, right?"

"Right!" her four teammates said, when All Might gave the signal. 

" _ **Team B! You may now enter the hideout! Secure the warhead or capture the** **villains!**_ "

* * *

"Alright, so what are the Quirks Team B have?" Neito asked, as they had the robots set up the bomb in the highest floor and the farthest from any windows or staircase. "We need to know so that we may assert our superiority as the better team!"

"Well, Uraraka's got a Quirk that let's her make things lose gravity if she touches them," Hanta answered, his faceplate flipped up. "And Midoriya's, got, well, some sort of super strength Quirk. It breaks his limbs if he uses it, though, so I'm not sure if he'll be using that here."

"Indeed, his strength when using it is unmatched! Well, maybe excluding Furinji's and Hero's," Tenya replied. "I would not want to see what would happen if the two came to blows..." 

"And if my memory's correct, his sister should have a wind Quirk," Juzo said, as he paced around a bit. "I think it's based on her breathing, though with that support gear she's probably come up with a way to store it."

"And Kendo's enlarges her hands," Neito muttered, rubbing his hands together. "Only one we don't know is Tsunotori's... excellent, that is an exceptional array of powers I can copy."

"Hm?"

"Oh, haven't I talked about my marvelous Quirk? It is Copy!" Monoma said, smugly as he looked down on his 1A teammates. "It allows me to copy up to three Quirks, giving me them all their strengths! However, I also gain their weaknesses, as well as only being able to use one at a time, and I only retain them for 5 minutes at a time. But a simple touch, just a strand of hair allows me to take their Quirk for myself! Speaking of, let me copy yours, I'll be able to work without needing you 1A students!"

"Ignoring that last part, my Quirk's Tape," Hanta explained, pointing to his elbows. "I can shot tape out of my elbows and use them to bind people and seal anything, and it helps me with mobility by acting like a grappling hook."

"Mine is Engine," Tenya followed. "It is a mutant-type Quirk that gives my calves engine-like muscles and muffler-like protrusions that enhance my running speed."

"Oh, that explains why your suit looks like Ingenium," Juzo said. "He's got a similar Quirk, right?"

"Of course! He is my brother, after all!" Tenya said, puffing out his chest in pride. "But that's for another time."

"Mutant-types!? I can't copy those! Gah, you 1A students are useless!" Neito bemoaned, yanking his hair out of frustration. "The only thing more annoying would be if you had accumulation-type Quirks, since I can't accumulate what's required within five minutes!"

"U-useless!?" Tenya cried, aghast.

"Ignore that," Juzo said, getting in between the two before an argument could start. He pulled off a glove. "Just copy mine, Monoma. It's Softening, and it lets me soften solid objects into a semi-liquid state, though it can be undone if I touch it again. I have a plan. Iida, since yours is a speed Quirk, you go ahead and run interference with Team B, while me and Monoma go ahead and soften the floors leading to the room so that if they get past you, they'll just fall through. Sero, go ahead and use Tape to seal the door. Also set up a tape blockade around the bomb, in case they do get through the door."

"Hmph, as expected of our class's _other_ recommended student," Neito said, adjusting his costume's tie before touching Juzo's hand. "I suppose I'll just have to make sure I copy Team B's Quirks to make due!" 

As the four went to work on their plan, All Might's voice rang out in their earpieces. 

" _ **Team F, the heroes have entered the hideout! Protect the warhead or capture the** **heroes!**_ "

* * *

"So who do you think has this in the bag, Furinji?" Mina asked, as they watched Team B enter the building. Tenya had began speeding down the stairs to meet them, while Neito and Juzo had gone around softening the floors near the room with the warhead, and Hanta had finished setting up his tape blockade trap around the bomb and sealing the door with several thick layers of tape. Ochako and Izuku split away from Team B to spread their search for the warhead, while Itsuka and Pony formed another team, with only Fuka operating on her own.

"Honestly, Team F's got a pretty solid game plan right now," he said. "Out of all of the teams, they got a good front fielder with Iida's speed, two trap makers with Sero and Honenuki, and an all-rounder with Monoma, since it looks like his Quirk lets him copy other ones. Team B's got a lot of work to go through to deal with them."

Katsuki scoffed; he hated that Quirkless bastard was right. From what he's seeing, the defense Team F's putting out would be hard to get through.

"But I wouldn't count them out yet. After all, heroes always have to work hard to turn the tides, right?" Hiroshi followed up with. "We just gotta wait and see." 

"Look! Monsieur Iida has confronted Madame Furinji's group!" Yuga said, pointing to the screen with his sister, Itsuka, and Pony, as Tenya turned the corner and ran towards them.

"Show us what you can do, Fuka," Hiroshi whispered to himself, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, we're about to search the second floor, Midoriya, Uraraka," Itsuka said over the earpiece, as they walked around the hallways. "So far, so good."

"Depending on how fast Iida is, we should be seeing him soon," Fuka said. And not a second later, they saw Tenya turning the corner and running at them full speed.

"There you are, you heroes! You will not stop our nefarious schemes!" he shouted, coming in for a kick, only for Itsuka to enlarge her fists and block him. He jumped off them, landing backwards several feet away before sprinting towards them again. "Nice try, but you will not stop us with feeble techniques such as that!" 

"How about this, you dastardly devil!?" Fuka cried, getting into the silly roleplaying that Tenya was engaging in. She took a deep breath, and released a gale of wind from her mouth, while pointing her gauntlets and releasing the stored air for an added boost.

"Blow all you want, you'll run out of breath soon enough!" Tenya said, as he struggled against the wind, attempting to plant his feet on to the ground. However, the gale wasn't slowing down in the slightest. In fact, it didn't seem like it was ending any time soon. "I-i-impossible! How can you keep exhaling all that air!?"

While he fought against the gale, Pony took this chance and launched her horns towards Tenya, firing an additional two. He couldn't dodge them in time, since he'd lose his footing otherwise, though it was for naught, as the horns got him by the cloth of his costume. The combination of wind and the force of the horns sent Tenya flying backwards, hitting the wall behind him, with the horns pinning him down. The second Fuka let the wind die down, Itsuka and Pony rushed him, wrapping their capture tape around his wrists.

" _ **Iida has been captured! 10 minutes remain!**_ " All Might's voice said over the intercom.

"H-h-how could you keep that up!? Your lungs shouldn't have all that space!" Tenya said, still trying to make heads and tails of what Fuka had done.

"Ever heard of circular breathing?" she asked, smirking. "I breath in through the nose while breathing out my mouth. While I do need to breathe in deep to add enough pressure to make the wind powerful, I can keep it going by using circular breathing."

"Impressive, Furinji! However, you will not stop my cohorts in the dark! Our scheme shall not go hindered!" Tenya said, as the three girls shook their heads. 

"Well, then, our comrades in the light shall do their best to thwart you!" Itsuka said.

"Indeed, we shall capture you and your villainous bomb!" Fuka added.

" _Justice will look down upon us heroes as we attain victory!_ " Pony said, to the confusion of the others.

"Pony you're talking in English," Fuka deadpanned, as the half-Japanese girl covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry," she replied, blushing. 

"Well, anyways, we should keep searching. I doubt it's on the second floor now, if Iida's down here," Itsuka said. "And considering how fast he was going, he must've been at least around the fourth or fifth floors, probably even the sixth, to build up speed."

"Y-y-you'll never find our bomb! It shall go off, and we shall-"

"Yea it's totally the upper floors," Fuka said, as the captured teen gulped. "Midoriya, Uraraka, you got that? Let's head up and search them."

"I'll stay behind and guard Iida," Itsuka replied. Fuka and Pony nodded, and rushed to the stairs. 

* * *

"Got it! We're heading up now!" Ochako said, as the two went upstairs and searched the fourth floor. However, the instance they started walking up the stairs to the fifth floor, the stairs instantly softened, and the two fell down. 

"Seems like I caught myself two arrogant heroes!" Neito said, as he leaped down from the stairwell to face the two. "Now I shall show you the might of 1B!"

"Um, you do realize that three of our teammates are from 1B, too, right?" Ochako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Silence! I shall not fall for your mind games!" Neito exclaimed. He rushed the two Team B members, hands outstretched, no doubt to attempt to touch the exposed parts of their heads and bodies. Ochako moved to the side, and touched him with her fingertips, removing his gravity.

"Got you!" she said, smiling as Neito began floating up. However, he gave off a grin of his own.

"No, I got you!" 

He touched Izuku, and suddenly, he started floating as well. Ochako gasped, realizing that he must've gotten a strand of her hair while he floated up. Izuku struggled to move in the air, when Neito got close to a wall and jumped off, flying towards Izuku and yanking off his mask. "Now it's your turn!" 

He slapped Izuku across the face, Izuku gasping as he realized what this meant. Neito copied One for All.

He's gonna break his arms using it.

"What!? An accumulation-type Quirk!? Your super strength is based on stockpiling!?" Neito screamed, almost clawing at his face. "Gah, first I get stuck with two teammates with mutant-type Quirks, and I'm stuck with only using this Zero Gravity Quirk!? Honenuki's not even nearby so I can refresh my copy of his!"

Izuku sighed a breath of relief. No one else was gonna be breaking their bones today. Still, he needed to win this exercise, broken bones or not. He turned his head to look at Neito, who lunged at him, with his capture tape out and ready to wrap around him.

"If I can't get use your Quirk, I'll just have to capture you instead!" he shouted. The two collided hard, Neito having misjudged the amount of force he put into his push, making him let go of his capture tape, though it floated alongside the two as they began to wrestle one another, having not realized that he held it with all five fingers. Ochako reluctantly used her Quirk on herself, and joined in on the fray, her capture tape ready. She held in all the nausea she was causing herself, as the three wrestled in the air. Amidst the struggle, Ochako and Izuku managed to each grab one end of her capture tape, and successfully wrapped it around Neito's arm.

" _ **Monoma has been captured! 7 minutes remain!**_ " All Might's voice announced. Ochako released her Quirk, throwing up off to the side as Neito landed hard onto the ground. Izuku was still in the air. 

"Um... I'm stuck," Izuku said, as he laid against the ceiling. "I think Monoma has to release his copied Quirk on me."

"And why should I?" Neito said, crossing his arms. Ochako sighed, and grabbed his hands, and forced his fingertips together, returning Izuku's gravity to normal.

Izuku landed hard onto the ground.

"Ow..." he moaned, getting up. "We better hurry, we only have 7 minutes left!"

"Right, and these stairs are still soft," Ochako said, touching the stairs, which jiggled under her poke. "Deku, let me use my Quirk on you so we can go up!" 

"Alright, we better take Monoma with us," Izuku said, grabbing the captured boy. Ochako once again activated her Quirk on the three, holding back her nausea, and released as soon as she could. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Man, Team B's managed to get Iida and Monoma like nothing!" Eijiro said, as Team began converging on the sixth floor.

"Maybe, but here's where it'll be tricky," Momo said, pointing to Juzo, who was using his Softening Quirk to go through walls and check where Team B's members were. "Honenuki's out covering his bases with his traps. With his Softening Quirk, he's made it difficult to get to the warhead room without falling through the floor."

"Not to mention that if they took too long with trying to break down that sealed door, he can sneak up on them and soften the ground underneath. They're gonna have to try to capture him to and force him to undo the softening," Hiroshi said. "And that's if they can break through the door, Sero covered that door with tape. And they're gonna have to avoid all those tape traps, too."

" **Excellent points, you two! Honenuki's Quirk does make this difficult for the hero team to get to the warhead, but it isn't impossible!** " All Might said, turning his head slightly to the two students. These two were incredibly astute, that will definitely help them as heroes. He returned his attention to the CCTVs, and saw that Fuka and Pony had confronted Juzo. " **Let's see what these two will do.** "

* * *

"Alright, Honenuki, two of your teammates have been captured," Fuka said, as she and Pony prepared themselves for anything. "You can either come quietly, or we'll force you to!"

"Hm, how about no?" Juzo said, as he walked backwards through a wall. Fuka and Pony ran to grab him, only to collide with a now solid wall.

"Ow! My nose!" Pony said, rubbing her face. " _That was mean, Juzo!_ "

" _Sorry, but I wanna win_ _, so you'll have to try to catch me!_" Juzo replied on the other side of the wall. He moved out of the room through a different wall, only to come across Ochako and Izuku, who had removed Neito's gravity again and tied his wrists up and pulled him along like a balloon.

"Honenuki! There you are!" Neito shouted. "Help me!" 

"Sorry, Monoma, villain code: any ally captured is already dead, and you need to look out for yourself," Juzo said, as Izuku lunged for him, but he went through another wall. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"HONENUKI!" Neito screamed, as the two pairs met up. 

"He went through that wall!" Izuku pointed, running into the wall but it was solid once again. "Ow!"

"Yea, we fell for that too," Fuka said, rubbing her red nose. "Oh man, that's gonna be sore for the rest of the day..."

"Where's Kendo?" Uraraka asked, noticing that they were one teammate short. 

"Itsuka's downstairs keeping an eye on Iida, so we shouldn't have to worry-" Fuka started to say, when the floor underneath became soft. The four almost fell through, though Fuka used her saved air to blast herself upwards, while Pony used launched her horns and managed to catch Ochako and Izuku before they hit the floor. The four of them landed to an area of the floor that was still solid, dragging Neito in the air along with them. 

"Right, we can't keep still for long," Izuku muttered. "We gotta keep moving around and either catch Honenuki or go for the warhead!"

"We gotta split up to find him, let's go!" Fuka said, the other three nodding and going down different hallways, though when Ochako turned the corner Neito hit it.

"Ow! Curse you, you 1A students!" 

"Sorry!" 

Izuku looked around, wondering where Juzo could possibly be, when he popped out of a wall, hands outstretched with his capture tape ready. He rolled out of the way, almost falling into another softened floor trap of Juzo's. He pulled out his capture tape, but Juzo ran off, going through another wall. Izuku pounded on it. No good, it's solid again. 

"Maybe... Maybe I can catch him if I do this!" Izuku muttered to himself. He took a deep breath, as red marks formed on his finger. He braced himself, and flicked it. The wind pressure from the flick was immense, breaking through several walls and tearing his glove apart, catching Juzo off guard.

"What the-!?" 

"Got you!" Izuku shouted, running towards the startled boy. He tackled him hard onto the ground, and within seconds, managed to wrap his capture tape around Juzo's arm.

" _ **Honenuki has been captured! 4 minutes remain!**_ " All Might's voice announced over the intercom.

* * *

"Whoa, that Midoriya guy's that strong!?" Yosetsu said, his eyes almost bulging from his head.

"He broke through all those walls with just a finger flick, impressive," Jurota observed, adjusting his goggles. 

"Yea, but his finger's all busted," Kosei said, wincing at he looked at Izuku's flopping broken finger as he picked Honenuki up to his feet.

Hiroshi frowned; if Izuku had really grown up for most of his life thinking he was Quirkless, he certainly didn't seem like it with that ridiculous strength. Though with the way he took a moment to brace himself, it looked like he hadn't had enough time to get used to it. It was like his Quirk wasn't made for his body at all. Granted, he's heard cases where someone's Quirks were a danger to themselves and others, which could be the case for Izuku. Still, just for a Quirk like this to pop up for him...

Something was off about it. He shook it off, however, and watched the CCTVs as Team B reconvened where Izuku had captured Juzo.

* * *

"Is your hand alright!?" Pony shouted, looking at Izuku's messed up right index finger.

"It's fine," he lied, gritting his teeth. "We gotta go find the warhead, though! We don't have much time to waste!"

"I checked along the rooms with windows, not there," Fuka said, seemingly pushing it aside at Izuku's insistence, though her eyes remained on it. "And judging by the fact that you just... blew up several walls worth of rooms and that the rooms Honenuki went through were empty, we only have three rooms to check now. Uraraka, float Honenuki."

"Right!" she replied, touching the newly captured Team F member, who floated up and joined Neito.

"So this is what this feels like," he said, as they were dragged along by Ochako. "This is kinda fun, honestly."

They then turned a corner, and the two floating boys collided with a wall.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" 

Eventually, after seeing that two of the rooms were empty, they stared at the last door, no doubt the room with the warhead. Fuka jiggled the doorknob. Locked. 

"Alright, stand back everyone," she said, pointing her gauntlets at the door. She took a deep breath, and let loose a gale of wind. After several minutes, she stopped blowing air, and the door was still standing. "Damn, Sero must've really taped that door up well."

"Let me try!" Pony said, launching her horns at the hinges and doorknob, breaking them. They tried pulling the door off. No good.

"What do we do!? We only have a few minutes left!" Ochako said, as she started to fret.

"Hahaha, you Team B fools! Victory is ours!" Neito taunted, when Izuku took another deep breath, and readied to flick his right middle finger.

"Wait, Midoriya, you don't-" Fuka began to say.

"SMAAAAAAAASH!" he shouted, flicking his finger. The wind pressure knocked the door and all the tape holding it in place backwards, slamming into Hanta, who didn't expect the door to be sent flying into him like that. The wind blew all the tape traps he set away, and he bumped into the warhead, which wobbled a bit.

"Quick! Secure the warhead!" Izuku said, wincing at his now two broken fingers. Ochako ran into the room, leaped over the dazed Hanta, and landed onto the warhead.

"Safe!" Ochako said, sighing a breath of relief.

"Nooooooo!" Neito cried.

"Are you insane!?" Fuka yelled at Izuku, who flinched at her, not expecting to be scolded.

" ** _The warhead has been captured! The Hero Team wins!_** " All Might announced.

* * *

" **There are two MVPs this round, and they're Honenuki and Sero!** " All Might said, pointing to the two Team F members.

"Really!?" Hanta said, pointing to himself. 

"Yea, you did seal up that door pretty well," Hiroshi complimented. "It definitely delayed Team B from breaking in, and your tape trap could've worked, since if they were sticky enough to keep the door from being blown away by Fuka's Quirk, they could've been stuck in the tape themselves for a while. It's basically what Mineta could've done if they actually took the time to plan."

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush," Hanta said, rubbing the back of his head. Denki and Kosei stared at Minoru, and gave him a hard whack after being reminded of their embarrassing failure. Sen followed them with his own kick to the boy's butt, before smacking them in their backs to remind them that it was a team effort of stupidity.

"And Honenuki's softened floor traps did force them to go slow to avoid falling through, which took up time for them to search for the warhead," Momo added. "And he made full use of its ability to move through walls and solidifying them to prevent them from following, until Midoriya used his Quirk to shatter all those walls."

"Speaking of, I have several complaints about that!" Fuka said, turning towards her teammate.

" **Um, it's alright, Young Miss Furinji, you don't need to-** " All Might said, but Fuka went off anyways.

"What were you thinking!? Not only were you unnecessarily injuring yourself in an _exercise_ , but you also used that sort of power on a door to a room containing a _warhead_! Sero definitely collided with it after the door landed on him, and it wobbled a bit! What if it were a real one and it was sensitive!? Not to mention that an injured hero could be a liability because uninjured ones would need to look after them! I know we need to take this seriously, but not to that level! I expected reckless behavior from Bakugo, not you!" Izuku flinched at the dressing down he was getting from her. She was right about all of that. It hurt a lot, but she was right. Fuka took a shallow breath (though for anyone else it would be a deep one), and sighed. "But you did take initiative when time was running out, and we did get through, so I've got to thank you for that. Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again, alright?" 

"... Yea, of course," Izuku said, half-promising her. For some reason, the way she talked felt like she had done this sort of thing often before. 

Katsuki glared at Izuku, gritting his teeth. Not only did that alien bastard show him up, but Deku, fucking Deku, did too! His exercise sucked, he never got to actually enjoy that fight with the alien bastard at all, since that Quirkless bastard was in control for nearly the entire time. Izuku caught Katsuki's stare, who simply turned to the side to avoid direct eye contact. 

" **W-w-well, in any case, you should go to Recovery Girl and get that healed, Young Midoriya!** " All Might said, heavy beads of sweat dripping down his face for some reason. " **As for the rest of you, class is dismissed! Now, watch how a hero makes an exit, like they got somewhere to be!!!** "

With that, All Might broke into a quick run, kicking up giant clouds of dust that obscured him. 

"He's fast!" Eijiro said, realizing they could no long see him. 

"You need someone to go with you, Midoriya?" Hiroshi asked, looking at his classmate's busted up fingers.

"I'm fine, t-thanks," Izuku replied. "I can get there myself, Furinji."

Izuku walked off, splitting from the rest of the group as they headed back to the locker rooms. Hiroshi watched as his classmate disappeared from view, both of out concern and frustrating curiosity.

* * *

Back at class, Katsuki had already left before everyone, and the students divided into their friend groups to talk. Hiroshi took another look at his ruined gym outfit, noting to himself as he packed it away again that he's going to need to make whatever costume he'll design a lot more durable than this and his other gym outfits. As he packed the rest of his things, Denki approached him, clearly agonizing over something.

"Hey... Kaminari, right?" Hiroshi said, confused at the teenager approaching him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" Denki shouted, bowing his head down to a befuddled Hiroshi. 

"What's this about?" Hiroshi asked.

"During your team's turn, when you pulled out that canister gun, I said an incredibly dumb thing about you possibly cheating with it, and well, I-"

"Oh, I get it now. Don't worry about it," Hiroshi said, waving it off. "I already had a feeling that there were people who weren't really happy after all. In fact, I didn't really expect anyone to."

"I know, but still, I'm really sorry-"

"Wait, what do you mean you know?" 

"Oh right!" Hanta said, getting into the conversation. "All Might didn't do this for the rest of us, but he shared a part of that argument you had with Bakugo before he literally blew up!" 

"Really?" Hiroshi said, feeling a little red in the face. That speech was just something he made in the moment, and he certainly didn't expect anyone else outside of Katsuki, Togaru, Momo, and Yui to have heard it. 

"Yea, it was right around the part where Bakugo said that none of us thought you belonged here," Tsuyu said. "He did it 'cuz most of us talked about our concerns for your safety or the circumstances you got in on, and well, it really upset your sister, so he did that to change everyone's minds."

"It was a most beautiful speech, Furinji!" Tenya said, tearing up as his hands moved up and down to salute him. "I'm sorry to say that I too had my doubts about you being here, but after what you said, you most definitely belong!"

"I'll admit, hearing it firsthand made me feel a little guilty," Momo admitted, giving a small regretful smile. "But after what you did to protect me and Kodai, well, I gladly welcome you and Mr. Hero to our class." 

"You're amazing, Furinji! The way you just stared down Bakugo and called yourself 'Hiroshi Furinji, the No-Quirk Hero' and how he hadn't knocked you down was incredible!" Toru said, excitedly bouncing up and down. "You and Hero are just the coolest!"

"You just gotta let Hero talk to us more often!" Mina added, sparkles in her eyes. "I can't believe aliens exist! That's so crazy! I've loved aliens since I was little, and well, since I look like a movie alien!" 

" _That can be arranged sometime in the future,_ " Hero said in Hiroshi's head. "Yea, Hero said that he'd be fine with that sometime."

"You're simply dazzling, Monsieur Furinji! Almost as dazzling as moi!" Yuga said, winking. 

"I'm sorry if you felt that I wasn't actually being genuine about you being here, Furinji," Ochako said, a bit more somberly, though she gave a smile. "So I guess I'll just have to give you all the support I can!"

Hiroshi stood there, stunned, before tearing up to everyone's concern. "Sorry, it's just... I really didn't expect so many of you guys to actually change your mind so soon. I guess that's on me for being a pessimist, huh?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the clock. "I should get going now, gotta catch up with Fuka and Setsuna, you know? See you all tomorrow."

The others said their farewells, before going on to talk about how their exercises went and what they learned. As soon as he was out of view, Hiroshi's face turned grimmer, as he thought back to Izuku and how he said he was Quirkless until a while ago. When he got to the shoe lockers to meet up with Fuka and Setsuna, he noticed they had similar expressions to his.

"Thinking about Midoriya?" he asked, in a whisper.

"Yea, Setsuna just told me how Yaoyoruzu and Jiro said that he told everyone that he used to be Quirkless until recently, and he told me himself the same thing before our exercise started," Fuka replied. "That doesn't make any sense, Quirks that manifest later in life are incredibly rare, right? Like, there's so few cases they don't even reach go above triple digits."

"I know anything can be possible now since we know aliens exist," Setsuna said. "But Quirklessness and the like, well, we've got a lot of solid research done on them."

"We'll just have to confront him ourselves at some point," Hiroshi muttered, when they heard hurried footsteps. They looked, and saw Izuku running out of the front, as he ran to catch up with Katsuki. "Why's Midoriya trying to catch up with Bakugo?"

"He called Bakugo by a nickname before our exercise. 'Kacchan', I think. Maybe they were friends before?" Fuka said, as Hiroshi scratched his head.

"Hm... this could be important, Setsuna, if you will?" 

"Right," she said, detaching the parts of her face with her right eye and ear, moving them silently and as hidden from Izuku's view as possible.

* * *

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled, looking at his former best friend. When he got back to the classroom, they had told him that Katsuki and Hiroshi had already left for the day, though it seemed like Katsuki at least lingered around and sulked to himself before getting out to the courtyard. 

"What do you want, Deku?" Katsuki grumbled, while unbeknownst to them, Setsuna's eye and ear hid in a nearby tree. 

"... Today was really something, huh?" Izuku said, smiling a bit. "Even though Furinji was amazing, you did a great job too! You're still amazing, you know?"

"Shut up," Katsuki growled. "I don't need pity, especially from you! I lost to that fucking alien-possessed bastard, and that he had me on the ropes without even using him that entire fight! So stop looking down on me!"

* * *

"Wow, what a glowing review Bakugo's giving of you and Hero," Setsuna deadpanned, as she relayed everything to Hiroshi and Fuka. The three heard footsteps, and saw Momo, Kyoka, Tenya, Ochako, and Pony walking towards them. Pony had waited to talk to Ochako about their exercise, and the two evidently hit it off pretty well outside of class. 

"Hiroshi? Fuka? Tokage? What are you still doing here?" Momo said, as Kyoka held back a scream upon seeing Setsuna missing parts of her face. "I thought you three had to leave."

"We're listening in on and looking at Midoriya's and Bakugo's conversation outside," Hiroshi said, pointing out the window that showed them a distance away.

"Why?" Kyoka asked. Ochako frowned at the implication that Hiroshi, Fuka, and Setsuna thought that Izuku was lying about his Quirk like Katsuki claimed.

"Indeed! Snooping around private conversations is very unheroic!" Tenya said, shocked by Hiroshi invading Izuku's privacy like that.

"What you guys said earlier about him being Quirkless until recently was... suspicious to me. I mean, I know basically the ins and outs of Quirklessness since I was born, and Quirks that manifest later in life are incredibly rare. And something about this conversation feels like it could be important..." Hiroshi muttered. 

" _It does seem rather odd, considering all the things I've learned about Quirks from you three and Principal Nezu,_ " Hero said in Hiroshi's head.

"MIDORIYA GOT HIS QUIRK FROM SOMEONE ELSE!?" Setsuna blurted out, shocking everyone nearby.

"What!?" everyone else shouted, with only Hiroshi trying to remain silent.

"Sssh! Quiet! We can't let him know we're here!" Hiroshi said, putting his finger up to his mouth. That certainly wasn't something he expected to hear from Izuku though.

* * *

"But you really are, Kacchan!" Izuku said, clutching his newly healed fist. "Even though the odds were against you with Hero, you still charged head on to fight him! That's... that's really incredible you know! I always admired that about you!" 

"Shut up! God, shut up!" Katsuki cried, baring his teeth. "I don't need to be reminded that I lost! And that there are plenty of other Quirks just as, if not better than mine! And you! You keep lying about how your Quirk manifested late! That's almost unheard of anywhere! At least that alien-possessed bastard's honest!"

"I'm not lying, Kacchan!" Izuku cried. "I... I got my Quirk from someone else!"

".... What?" Katsuki said, a vein threatening to pop on his head. 

"Someone... someone else give me their Quirk, which is why it manifested late," Izuku said, realizing that he blurted out the truth about his Quirk. He hadn't even told his mom about how One for All yet. "I... can't say who gave it to me, but it's why my body just breaks when I use it. But I'm gonna make it mine, and when I do, I'll be just as, if not better, a hero like you!" 

Katsuki gritted his teeth. "Bullshit! A Quirk that can be passed down!? Nothing like that exists, even if aliens do! But whatever! You think you can beat me!? Well, I'm gonna beat everyone else in this class! I'll be the best fucking hero here, and not even that alien-possessed bastard can stop me! You won't even stand a chance against me by then!" 

He stormed off, but before Izuku could say anything else, All Might ran past him, and stood in front of Katsuki, hands on his shoulders.

" **Young Bakugo! That sort of self-respect and ambition is great for a hero, whether pro or in-training!** " All Might said, apparently having caught the tail end of what Katsuki had said. " **So take heed, young man, and apply what-** "

"Shut up!" Katsuki said, tearing up. "You're the one I need to beat the most, and I'll be even greater than you!" 

" _ **This boy's will certainly be an impressive hero, if only he didn't have that attitude**_ ," All Might thought, as Katsuki walked off. He turned to Izuku, and looked at his apprentice. " **So what is it that you two talked about, Young Midoriya?** "

"Oh, I, um... I told him that I got my Quirk from someone else," Izuku admitted. While All Might was smiling, the shock was clear on his face.

" **You told him about One for All?** " he asked. 

"I-I-I didn't tell him I got it from you!" Izuku clarified. "And he just... seemed to write it off as another lie, too."

" **Hm, while I'm not happy that you told him that it exists at all, at least he didn't buy it,** " All Might said, his hand on his chin in thought. " **But you can't tell people about One for All. It's a Quirk that bears a heavy responsibility, and-** "

All Might and Izuku heard an unnatural ruffling in a nearby tree. It didn't seem like it was a bird. All Might took a peek into the tree, and was startled to see Setsuna's eye and ear, which likewise was also startled. 

" **It can't be-** "

* * *

"We gotta GO!" Setsuna said, panicking. "All Might's the one who gave Midoriya his Quirk, and he just found my eye and ear!"

"What!?" Hiroshi said. "Call them back!"

"I'll leave them! I can grow a new eye and ear later-"

The group of teens began to rush out, realizing how big of a secret that they all had stumbled into. Hiroshi swung the doors opened, and saw All Might standing there, Setsuna's eye and ear in hand, while Izuku trailed behind him, staring at them in horror as he saw the missing pieces of Setsuna's face and his classmates. 

"All Might! Um, fancy meeting you here! And with my missing eye and ear too, I was wondering where they went!" Setsuna said, grinning nervously. All Might was also grinning, though it was incredibly clear it was strained and a bit upset.

" **How much did you hear?** " he asked, bluntly.

"If we say 'nothing at all', would you believe us?" Hiroshi asked. All Might stared at him. "I'll take that as a no..."

This was certainly not how Hiroshi and Fuka thought their first day at UA would end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry if this doesn't seem like an exclusively Izuku chapter with the beginning parts and during his team's exercise. It sorta turned more into a cast ensemble sort of chapter instead, since I wanted to show off Fuka a little too. Hopefully she wasn't too dominant in this chapter and that Izuku can still be a considerable player to the story to you all. I definitely don't think it's a Hiroshi-focused chapter, though.  
> \- I'm sorta breaking Ultraman canon now, 'cuz Hero/Hiroshi aren't exhibiting the cold/ice weakness Ultras have. Thing is, it's not necessarily applied evenly to all Ultramen, 'cuz while Ultraseven is stated and shown to be extremely weak against cold/ice, Ultraman Jack fought ice-based kaiju and aliens without issue according to the Ultraman Wiki. So it seems like it's more dependent on the individual how the cold affects them. So I decided to have Hero and Hiroshi be immune to it basically. If only right now for the joke that he isn't cold compared to everyone else, despite having a ruined outfit. But if he ever does fight against Shoto, it'd be tougher than Shoto would think/like. If you're wondering where I got that from, it's the Ultra Armor article.  
> \- In retrospect, I wish I had put Reiko with Team H instead of Manga 'cuz I just came up with a "spooky" thing for them. Oh well, it's not really important, since most of these are just vignettes and jokes. Sorry if you guys would've liked Team D's and Team H's exercise be more focused on, but I wanted to speed through to get to Izuku's turn.  
> \- If you're wondering how I chose each team. It was random. Completely random and on a whim on who went where. Only Team A, C, and E had any resemblance of a plan. Team J was formed basically for the joke that Team C's exercise only had dudes much to the three's dismay.  
> \- I'm not actually entirely sure if Neito can copy mutant-type Quirks or not. He can copy transformation-types and emitter-types, sure, but I don't think he's ever been shown using mutant-types. The MHA Wiki certainly doesn't list any mutant-type Quirks under the Quirks he's copied, which is why I'm going on the assumption that he can't use mutant-type.  
> \- I hope it doesn't seem like Hiroshi's like, absurdly smart, since he's able to keep up with Momo's observations and whatnot. I did mention in the first chapter via Setsuna that he'd "be a shoo-in at UA with how smart he is", implying that even if he couldn't pass the practical, he'd be smart enough to get a place in General Studies, no question. If I were to place him on an intelligence scale, he's probably the second or third smartest person in 1A. He doesn't have Momo's scientific acumen since she has to be super smart to use her Quirk, but he is pretty observant and a quick thinker. Probably has to do a lot with needing to deal with bullies and knowing how to handle himself. Fuka's got a leg up on him in terms of intelligence, too, since she's skipped a grade.  
> \- I wasn't sure whether or not to have Hiroshi and the others discover Izuku's secret about One for All, but I felt like it had to happen, since Hiroshi grew up Quirkless like Izuku, and basically knew everything about the condition 'cuz of it. And that because Hiroshi's pretty smart, he'd get suspicious of what Izuku was claiming. Fuka and Setsuna too, since they grew up with Hiroshi. Momo, Kyoka, and Pony were there 'cuz I like those three a lot (especially Pony, she's cute and I love her design), and I thought it'd be pretty impactful if Tenya and Ochako also found out, too. I'll admit that having eight people find out at once might be a little much, but whatever.  
> \- The timeline of events I feel like do sorta happen the same, just a little pushed back since it's been a few days since the Tyrannion attack.


	5. Your Secret

The group of teens were silent in the teacher's breakroom as All Might sat in a chair, opposite to them all. Fuka, Setsuna, Momo, and Kyoka sat on the couch in front of All Might, while Tenya, Izuku, Ochako, and Pony had gotten some chairs to sit in. Only Hiroshi had opted to stand, being behind the couch as All Might had his hands on his knees, trying to figure out what to do or say.

" **... I'm very displeased about all of this,** " he finally said, letting the words escape his mouth. " **I had zero intentions of letting anyone else know about this beyond Young Midoriya and a few others, and yet-** "

"If you want to blame anyone, blame me," Hiroshi said, quickly to everyone's defense. "I'm the one that got suspicious of Midoriya saying that he thought he was Quirkless until recently, and I was the one that wanted to find out more about it."

"It's not entirely his fault," Setsuna interjected. "I was the one who willingly spied on Midoriya's and Bakugo's conversation, because I was also suspicious, too."

"In fact, the only ones that aren't at fault here are Yaoyoruzu, Jiro, Uraraka, Iida, and Tsunotori," Fuka added, looking at the other students, biting her lips out of guilt. "They just came across us while we were listening in and Setsuna told us what Midoriya had said. So if you need to punish anyone, punish us, not them, please."

" **Easy there, I don't intend on punishing any of you,** " All Might said, to the relief of everyone in the room. Ochako looked at Izuku, who averted his eyes, ashamed of the fact that he had been in fact lying to her and everyone else. " **I just... I have no idea how to talk about this at all.** " 

The door then opened, revealing Principal Nezu who came in. "Then why don't we talk to them together, All Might?" 

"Principal Nezu? You knew about this?" Hiroshi said, looking at him. 

"Yes, along with a few others! I was checking the security cameras and judging from the way everyone was acting, guessed what had happened!" Principal Nezu said, laughing a bit. "So why don't you relax, All Might, so we can tell them everything, since they're this far in now?"

" **I... you're right,** " All Might sighed. A giant cloud of steam burst from All Might, forcing everyone to close their eyes from the sudden wind, and when the cloud disappeared, instead of the heroic Herculean man, a skinny skeleton of a person had taken his place.

"Holy-!" Setsuna shouted, jumping back a bit. Fuka covered her mouth to prevent herself from yelling, though that didn't stop Kyoka from doing so. Tenya and Izuku paled at the sight, Tenya more so out of surprise, and Izuku out of the fact that everyone knew now. 

" _A skeleton!_ " Pony yelled, pointing at the skeletal All Might. Momo and Ochako sat there, dumbfounded by the sight. Hiroshi's eyes were wide as he struggled to keep his composure about it. 

" _That's a surprise,_ " Hero said, echoing Hiroshi's thoughts.

"Yes, this is... this is my true form," All Might admitted, sighing as he pointed to the left side of his body. "Long ago, I had gotten injured fighting a villain so vile, that I've withered away into what you see now. My muscle form is me putting every inch of power I have left into my body to restore it to its previous state, and I can only maintain it for so long, which is one of the reasons I picked up teaching."

"It was my suggestion that he did," Principal Nezu added. "It would help explain why he was doing less hero work, as well as search for a potential successor, though he found Mr. Midoriya before that."

"So why him?" Fuka asked. 

"Well, I met Young Midoriya on the day of the Sludge Villain incident-" All Might explained, as Hiroshi took another look at Izuku, and realized something.

"That's right! There was a green-haired kid that ran to try and save a kid from the sludge guy," Hiroshi said. "And I guess that kid was Bakugo, since he was making explosions, right? I do think I remember the news mentioned that you were Quirkless... I don't know why I didn't remember anything about that until now."

"Yea," Izuku said, finally saying something. "It was my fault that happened. All Might had already captured him in some bottles. I grabbed him by the leg when he jumped, and knocked the bottles out of his pockets because I wanted to ask him something..."

"Which was?"

"If I could be a hero... without a Quirk," Izuku said, as if he was ashamed of admitting it. Hiroshi understood that feeling; he was experiencing it a while ago.

"At that point, I had forgotten what being a hero truly meant, and said no, much to my regrets now," All Might explained, shocking Setsuna and Fuka. They remembered he said the same thing to Hiroshi, though in that case it was more of a test than his actual opinion. "But then he rushed to save Young Bakugo, when I and so many other heroes hesitated to do so, me in part because I had used up my time limit that day. He reminded me there and then, that heroes put everything on the line, Quirk or no Quirk."

"I trust that you of all people understand, Mr. Furinji?" Principal Nezu said, looking at the blue-haired teen. Hiroshi nodded, as he looked at Izuku again. It seemed like heroism just ran in the blood of the Quirkless.

"And it was that day, that I entrusted my Quirk to him, the power known as One for All," All Might said. "A power passed down from one user to the next, polishing it, refining it, strengthening it. I was the eighth, and Izuku is the ninth."

"Wait, there were more!?" Kyoka said, her eyes wide.

"Indeed. I'd even say that this is one of the first Quirks to ever exist," he answered.

"I... I can't believe this!" Tenya said, his hands on his temples. "This... this is just so much to learn!"

"Yea, I... certainly didn't expect to learn about any of this," Momo said, taking in a deep breath. 

"So you chose Midoriya to inherit your power, huh?" Hiroshi said, looking down at the Hero Hand. "I... I can understand that." 

"But why keep this a secret?" Pony asked, looking at All Might.

"It's probably because people who want to take it, right?" Fuka said, hand over her chin. "Think about it, the Quirk of the Number One Hero can be inherited? A lot of people would want that, right?" 

"Indeed, One for All can only be known by few, for the power it stockpiles over time will only become greater and greater, and there are many who'd seek to make it their own," All Might confirmed. "Not to mention how the world could be thrown into chaos if it was known that the Number One Hero doesn't have a natural-born Quirk."

"So is that what Monoma meant when he got angry about your Quirk being an accumulation type, Deku?" Ochako asked, looking at him. 

"Yea, I guess..." Izuku said, softly. "I still don't know how exactly One for All works, even after working out my body to contain its power. But it's still not enough, since my limbs and fingers just break when I try using it."

Hiroshi crossed his arms in thought as he began to pace a bit in place.

"How did you expect to keep this a secret for so long, though?" Fuka asked, as everyone looked at her. "There are telepathic Quirks, and there are ones that let people spy easily like Setsuna's. Don't you think there are a handful of people who know already?"

"Luckily, I've learned many tricks to prevent those with telepathic Quirks from reading my mind perfectly," All Might said. "Which I have not taught Young Midoriya- dang it, I knew I was forgetting something... And that's in addition to needing to help him with his mumbling habit... Usually I'm more careful talking about One for All, but I guess in my haste, I had neglected to make sure that the courtyard was secure..." 

"Regardless, I hope you all understand the necessity of why I and Young Midoriya kept this a secret," he added, looking at them. "You absolutely cannot tell anyone about what you've found out. This is... this is-"

"Yea, no worries," Hiroshi said, catching All Might's attention. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Really?" 

"Yea. Are you worried that I'd tell people 'cuz I told everyone about Hero?" Hiroshi asked, pointing to the Hero Hand. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, I get the concern. But you don't need to be," Hiroshi said, walking around the couch to face All Might directly. "This is your secret, and Midoriya's. I told everyone about Hero because it was mine to tell. This? It's not. I'm honest, but I can certainly keep secrets."

"Yea!" Setsuna said, jumping up from the couch to join Hiroshi. "You don't need to worry about me either! Us curly green-heads gotta stick together! This is super important top secret stuff too, so we won't let others know, right Fuka?"

"Of course," she replied, joining her brother and best friend. "It's still something that I need to process, but I think I can do it if it means I can help out Midoriya with training his Quirk."

"... While it pains me to be burdened with a secret, all heroes do have their own, and are no less heroic for them, right?" Tenya said, adjusting his glasses. "You can trust me with this information, Midoriya! All Might!"

"Me too!" Pony added, nodding her head up and down. 

"I guess I'll have to, too, since you're giving me your trust," Kyoka shrugged. "Certainly didn't expect this today, but hey, a lot of things happened that I didn't expect today."

"It wouldn't be right if I said no, especially knowing the weight of this," Momo said, smiling. "I'll do my part to keep this secret limited."

Hiroshi and the others turned to Ochako, who sat there, quietly. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just... I always thought Bakugo was lying, but to hear that it's true in a way... it just, kinda hurts to learn..."

Izuku looked away, realizing that he hurt a friend by keeping the nature of his Quirk a secret. It wasn't like he intended to do so, but it happened, and the guilt began to crush him.

"Don't be upset with Young Midoriya, Young Uraraka," All Might said, getting up to give a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "That burden should be on me for asking him to keep this secret."

"... Right," Ochako said, perking her head up. "I don't blame you for keeping this secret either, All Might. But now that I know, I'll give it my all to support Deku!"

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you calling Midoriya 'Deku'?" Fuka asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's kinda mean, isn't it?"

"It's a nickname Kacchan- I mean, Bakugo gave me when we were kids," Izuku explained. 

"I just think it has a 'I can do it' feel, to it, you know?" Ochako said.

"Heh, I guess it does," Hiroshi said, smiling. He walked up to Izuku, and held his right hand out for a fist bump. "Since you're still trying to get the hang of using One for All, we're all gonna help you train with it and brainstorm about it, alright? That way, you can give it your all to be a hero!"

"You're... you're not jealous?" Izuku said, his mouth slightly agape. 

"That you got a Quirk when you were Quirkless? No way, I'm actually pretty happy for you! You and I are just two lucky Quirkless guys in the world who inherited great powers, so we gotta help each other out, right?" Hiroshi pointed to everyone behind him. "You got a whole team of friends now ready to help!" 

Everyone gave an affirmative nod and smile, as they looked at the two boys. Izuku stared at them all before giving Hiroshi a fullhearted fist bump, tears flowing of his face. "I-I-I'm so sorry, everyone. It's- I- thank you. I was so worried about how you'd all react to this, and I... I just-"

"It's alright," Fuka said, coming over to give Izuku a hug. "I know you said that you had a lot of bullies growing up. That must mean that you really didn't have many friends, huh? Most of the class talking during the hero exercise about Hiroshi probably worried you even more, didn't it? Trust me when I say, that we're all here for you."

Izuku almost collapsed, his sobbing getting the better of him, as Hiroshi gave him a pat on the back, and the others joining in to hug the boy. For the first time, Izuku felt like he belonged somewhere.

All Might smiled at the sight; as unhappy as he was initially, he was glad that things turned out for the better for Izuku and his friends. He no longer had any doubts about Hiroshi- the boy is the one who'll drive Izuku to do his best, and vice versa. Principal Nezu smiled as well, as he looked at the skeletal man.

"Seems like this went off better than you thought it would," the white creature said.

"Yea..." All Might whispered. He wondered if this was what his own time as One for All's bearer would've been like if he had let more friends into his secret. He never thought about it until now, but he realized how lonely he really was keeping the secret with so few people who knew. "I can't wait to see what kind of heroes they'll turn into."

"Alright, first things first," Hiroshi said, as everyone broke off from the hug and Izuku finished sobbing. "We need to figure out how to teach you _not_ to break your bones."

* * *

The next day, Izuku met up with Hiroshi and the others at the train station before walking to UA, having waited for him to talk and walk with him relatively early. 

"So what do you think today will go?" Ochako asked, as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Hopefully with less explosions," Hiroshi said, making Setsuna chortle. "I'm sure it'll be a more average day, since it's All Might's day off, you know?"

"Speaking of, we're all still, you know?" Pony asked, indicating the conversation they had last night about helping train Izuku at All Might's personal gym later today. 

"Of course! It would be rude to suddenly change plans without reason!" Tenya replied, with everyone nodding. 

"Just remember to keep talk about everything on the downlow," Fuka said, as they approached the front gate. "We gotta practice secrecy in public, got it? And All Might's yet to try and teach us those mental tricks."

"Um, that might be hard to do now," Kyoka said, pointing to a large crowd of reporters standing at the school's front gate. "Why're they here?"

One of the reporters turned her head, and spotted the nine teens walking towards them. "You! You're wearing the UA uniforms! Curly Green! What's it like having All Might as a teacher!?" she asked, shoving a mic into Izuku's face.

"Um, uh, well, er, I-"

"Too stuttery! You! Roundface! What's it like having All Might as a teacher! What does he look like in front of your class!?" the reporter said, swiveling to Ochako.

"Er... he's muscly? Yea, real muscly and tall! That's how he looks like in front of us!" Ochako replied, pretending to flex her muscles like All Might.

"Not good enough! Glasses! Tell us how 'All Might, Hero Teacher'!" she pointed her mic to Tenya. 

"Being in the presence of such a great hero is a reminder that I am extremely privileged to learn at this exceptional establishment for future heroes. He exudes an incredibly dignified aura while still having a rather humorous side to him as he teaches us the ways of heroism. Being taught by him is an honor, as we can learn how the Number One Hero acts and thinks while he's-" Tenya said while he adjusted his glasses.

"Too longwinded! Long Earlobes! Is All Might up to the task of teaching you all!?" the reporter said, interrupting Tenya, his jaw clenched in annoyance that he wasn't allowed to finish speaking. 

"He's certainly got a... flare to how he does it," Kyoka said, shrugging.

"Too short! Horns! How do you feel about having All Might as a teacher!?"

"He's _super cool_! I _love_ learning from him! He's like, 'vee-shaoh'! 'Wapah'! 'Ba-bang'!" Pony said, invoking her best impression of Manga's onomatopoeia while making action moves with her hands like Tenya. 

"Too quirky! Ponytail! Do you think All Might's really teacher material!?"

"While this is his first year teaching, I do think he's giving it his all so that we can learn how to be the best heroes we can be," Momo said, dignified. "He's certainly learning alongside us as much as he teaches us."

"Hm... better, but a bit too dignified, and we need more answers! Sharp Teeth, is All Might everything you expected to be!?" the reporter said, turning towards Setsuna. Momo raised an eyebrow at what the reporter by that.

"Well, I guess I'd have to say that I'm-" Setsuna plucked her head up a bit off her neck "- losing my head over how great he is!"

"Oh! Do not like that! Bluey! Do you think the other teachers are happy with All Might being around!?" The reporter jumped back a bit and decided to shove her mic into Fuka's face.

"Why would I know, I'm just a student, I hadn't asked them about their feelings," Fuka replied, her brow furrowed.

"Fair enough! Gauntlet Guy! Do you think you Hero Course kids have it lucky that All Might's teaching you!?" she said, finally pointing her mic to Hiroshi.

"What makes you so sure I'm a Hero Course kid? There's no difference in uniforms for the Hero Course and General Studies, you know," Hiroshi answered.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Nah I'm pulling your leg, I am a Hero Course kid," Hiroshi grinned, flustering the reporter as they pushed through the crowd of reporters. She shook it off, as she went on the prowl for more students, spotting Katsuki walking. "Guess we know what they're here for." 

"You'd think that a student with an alien possessing him would be bigger news," Kyoka said, looking at him.

"It's not like I went to any news outlets about Hero yet, it's only really UA, the government, some police, and a few heroes. In fact one of the reasons why All Might wasn't teaching here earlier was to help train me to figure out how much to hold back Hero's strength and to make sure I really was ready to transfer here," Hiroshi admitted.

"He did tell me that he was involved with something concerning Hero when I called him a while ago," Izuku said, realizing that that was what All Might meant by being busy. 

"Yea, so sorry if that feels like I was getting special treatment again. Principal Nezu asked him to do it since he's pretty much the closest to Hero's strength."

"It's alright, it's understandable why he'd be asked to do that," Momo said, when they heard sirens go off and loud clanking. They turned around, and saw Aizawa walking away from the gate, which had been shut closed for some reason. 

"What's up with the gate?" Pony asked, eyeing the big closed gate. 

"It's a system that locks out anyone without a school ID or a visitor's pass," Aizawa explained, dryly. "Now get to your classrooms, you're wasting time standing here."

"Yes sir!" Tenya said, as everyone went into the school building.

* * *

The nine teens managed to make it to their classrooms before their teachers in time, with Setsuna, Fuka, and Pony saying bye to their 1A friends. Neito had objected to the three calling any 1A student a friend, before getting swiftly knocked out by a chop to the neck by Itsuka. The students in class watched as Hiroshi, Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, Momo, and Kyoka walked in, chatting with each other about various things like the news crews outside.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect you guys to form a friend group," Tsuyu said, as each of them got settled in their desks. "All of you seem so different from one other."

"Well Yaoyoruzu and Jiro were on my team yesterday, so we kinda hit it off, and when you nearly die in an explosion, you want to get to know each other better, right?" Hiroshi explained. "And I became friends with Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida during lunch, so we just kinda fused the groups together, you know? And that's including Setsuna and Fuka, too. Tsunotori joined it too 'cuz she was on Midoriya's and Uraraka's team and she hit it off pretty well with them."

"Stop trying to capture the hearts of all the girls-" Minoru shouted, being interrupted by Tsuyu slapping him hard with her tongue. The door opened again, and they immediately assumed their seats as their homeroom teacher walked in, a stack of papers in his hand. 

"Good work yesterday. I went over your grades, evaluations, and the recorded footage All Might gave me," Aizawa said, dropping the papers onto his desk. "I'll go over the ones that I feel need the most attention."

"Bakugo, drop the attitude and grow up," he said to Katsuki bluntly. "And learn some restraint. While villains would resort to lethal attacks, heroes shouldn't unless absolutely necessary." Aizawa turned to Hiroshi.

"Furinji, good job. You made full use of your teammates' abilities and your own intuition to help win your exercise," Aizawa complimented flatly. "And while I'll forgive you for using Hero to protect your teammates from Bakugo's blast, I will not tolerate it if you do it without permission again. I need to see firsthand that you two can actually hold back using that scale limiter Hero made. And learn how to monologue less, or at least quicker."

"Of course, sir," Hiroshi said, nodding. 

"Todoroki, you're talented, but every hero needs to learn to cooperate with others. That was the entire point of the exercise," Aizawa said. Shoto only scoffed lightly, before turning his gaze away from the front. 

"Midoriya, good progress on making sure you _don't_ break your bones," he finished. "But you can do better. Keep at it. Especially so that you can go into situations without accidentally setting off bombs."

Izuku nodded, turning red after being reminded of Fuka's own scolding yesterday. "And now that that's settled, there's one more important thing to discuss."

Everyone began murmuring about what this important thing to discuss is, considering the direness that their teacher had said it with. 

"You all have to pick a class representative," he said, which caused the classroom to break into yelling. 

"Pick me! I'll be the manliest class rep there is!" Eijiro said, his fists in the air.

"It's a position certainly made for someone as elegant as moi," Yuga stated, giving a wink that sparkled. 

"I'll make all the girls wear shorter skirts! Shorter shirts! Shorter _everything_!" Minoru screamed, though everyone ignored him.

"I'll give it a shot," Kyoka said, putting her hand up less energetically than the others.

"I'LL DO IT! I'M THE BEST ONE FOR IT!" Katsuki yelled, grinding his teeth with his hand in the air.

" _Class representative?_ " Hero asked in Hiroshi's head. 

"It's a position where we choose one of our classmates to be in charge of class affairs," Hiroshi explained, slightly raising his hand. "In normal schools and General Studies, it's basically mundane tasks, but for Hero Course students, it means that you're gonna be in charge of other prospective heroes. Which anyone who wants to be a top hero would want, you know?"

" _I see,_ " Hero muttered. " _We sorta had that with rookie squad leaders, so I get it! Let's go for it, Hiroshi!_ "

"Settle down everyone!" Tenya shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Leading many is a heavy responsibility! Ambition doesn't equate to ability! If we want to choose the best one suited for the position, we must do the most reasonable thing, and put it to a vote!"

Tenya's hand was the highest out of everyone. 

"You're the one who wants it the most, don't you!?" Denki said, pointing accusingly at the bespectacled boy.

"I guess it makes sense, we've all had time to get to know each other a bit more, huh?" Tsuyu ribbited, her finger on her chin in thought. "Though I'm pretty sure most of us will just end up voting for ourselves in the end."

"I'm fine with that," Hiroshi said, shrugging. "I might be at a disadvantage with the fact that I just got here, but I think voting is fair enough."

"Thank you, Furinji!" Tenya said. "I promise you, the one with the most votes will be the one most trusted to do so!"

* * *

To Hiroshi's surprise, he had gotten five votes. The most out of anyone in the class. Momo followed closely in with two, and as predicted, most of the students had voted for themselves. Only Ochako, Tenya, Kyoka, Mina, and Shoto had no votes.

"Zero votes... I anticipated that outcome, but to see it for myself...!" Tenya lamented, his head hanging low. 

" _Congrats Hiroshi, you got the trust of a lot of people_ ," Hero said, congratulating his host.

"Really? But I just got here," Hiroshi said, looking at his classmates. "Was certain it would've been like, Yaoyoruzu..."

"Yea! Why do you get to be the class rep!? THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Katsuki screamed, slamming his hands onto his desk. "I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" 

"ME TOO! I WAS ROBBED OF MY CHANCE!" Minoru cried, though he was slapped by Tsuyu's tongue to quiet him down. 

"I got two?" Momo said, looking at the board.

"Wait, you mean you didn't vote for yourself?" Mina said. "I guess I know who also voted for my choice now." 

Ochako looked at the board, certain that she was Izuku's only vote. She turned to him, and realized who he had probably voted for. Hiroshi and Momo walked to the front to address their classmates. 

"Well, I'm flattered that so many of you decided to trust me as class rep, despite only being here for a day," Hiroshi said, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "I'll be sure to be a great one. My first order as class rep, though. Mr. Aizawa-" Hiroshi turned to their homeroom teacher, who had gotten into his sleeping bag while they voted, "- is it alright if I like, have a sort of 'mini student council'?"

"Sure, whatever. You really like breaking convention, don't you?" Aizawa said, falling backwards and laying down again. 

"Alright!" Hiroshi said, clapping his hands together. "In that case, I'd like Iida, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Kyoka to join me and Yaoyoruzu as that mini student council!" 

"R-r-really!?" Tenya said, staring at the blue-haired boy.

"Yep! I think we can get a lot done if we work together, right?" Hiroshi replied, smiling. The other five realized the hidden meaning behind his words. 

"I won't let you down!" Tenya cried, tearing up and saluting Hiroshi.

"Me neither!" Ochako followed.

"Same," Kyoka added. Midoriya nodded furiously, slightly dumbfounded at Hiroshi's plan. 

"No fair! That's favoritism!" Minoru shouted. "I DEMAND A VOTE TO DECIDE THAT MINI STUDENT COUNCIL!" 

"Overruled," Hiroshi deadpanned. "Sorry."

"Can I be a part of it? I voted for you, you know!" Mina said, giving Hiroshi fluttery eyes.

"Sorry, but it's already like, a third of the class, and I think that would be a bit much, you know?" Hiroshi apologized, as Mina looked downcast, disappointed that she wasn't awarded. "But, if it makes you feel better, you can always help out with some small things we need handled, okay?"

"Yea!" Mina said, immediately perking up.

"You know, thinking on it now, Furinji would make for a pretty neat class rep!" Eijiro said, crossing his arms. "How many classes can say that an alien their rep?"

"We definitely have a unique one," Tsuyu stated, nodding her approval.

"He's got guts, I mean, he did jump onto Yaoyoruzu and Kodai during that exercise to protect them," Rikido added, as the others began to murmur their agreements. Hiroshi smiled. Who knew getting blown up would be the thing that got everyone to trust him?

* * *

"Congrats again on winning the vote, Furinji!" Ochako said, as they ate their lunch.

"I'm surprised that I got so many votes, even though I've been here for just one day," Hiroshi admitted, as he ate his curry. "Seriously, thanks you guys."

"I'm glad that my vote was put into a person worthy of the position," Tenya said, his juice in hand. "Your composure and quick thinking is definitely that of a hero."

"I as well," Momo agreed. "Even though you weren't named MVP of yesterday's exercise because you didn't take initiative, it was thanks to you that we managed to beat Bakugo's team. Not to mention that you did try to take most of that blast for me."

"That's pretty much why I voted for you, actually?" Hiroshi said, scratching his head. "You're real smart, Yaoyoruzu, so I thought you were a shoo-in for class rep." 

"So that's one vote accounted for," she muttered to herself. "Than who's the second one..." 

"Maybe it's Todoroki?" Kyoka suggested. "He did have no votes to himself after all, and I don't know if he'd vote for you, Furinji."

"I take it that you're one of my votes too?" 

"Well duh, of course!" she said, lightly punching him in the arm. "You definitely deserve it for taking that blast like a hero." 

"So that's four that I know... so would that make you the fifth, Uraraka?" 

"Actually, I voted for Deku," she admitted. "It's... sorta the same reasons why Yaoyoruzu voted for you, since he saved me and all during the Entrance Exam, and he did get us the win for our exercise."

"Huh, so I guess that means that the fifth vote's you, Midoriya," Hiroshi said, looking at him. 

"Y-y-yea," Izuku answered. "I-I-I really don't think I'm quite ready for a position of leadership like that, especially with my lack of control over my Quirk, but the way you're so confident... that's really hero material, you know? Make no mistake, though, I'm still going to aim to be the Number One Hero! And you'll have to beat me to get it!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Hiroshi smiled. "And thanks!" 

"Heeeey, there's my favorite crew!" Setsuna said, as she, Fuka, and Pony made their way to their table. "Let me guess, you guys chose your class rep, too?" 

"Yep, I got it by five votes. Yaoyoruzu's the vice rep, but I managed to get our homeroom teacher to agree to let me make a 'mini student council' with Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Jiro," Hiroshi explained. "We'd get a lot done if we worked together, right?"

"Oh, that's smart! We decided by Rock Paper Scissors, and Fuka won the whole thing. I got second," Setsuna said, as the three immediately understood his words. 

"I wish I did better than sixth," Pony lamented. "My siblings and friends are gonna make fun of me for losing when I'm the Rock Paper Scissors champion." 

"Well, besides class representatives and all that, I've been wondering, Iida," Fuka said, looking at him. "Your armor looks like Ingenium's, and he also has a speed-based Quirk. Is he your idol, or-"

"He is! In fact, he is my own older brother!" Tenya said proudly, adjusting his glasses. "I admire the respect he has for rules and regulations, as well as his willingness to work with others!" 

"Yea, doesn't he employ like, over 60 sidekicks at his office? I imagine that you'd have to be good with working with others if you got that many sidekicks," Setsuna said. 

"It's 65," Izuku said, as the others stared at him. "Sorry, I... keep up with a lot of hero news and trivia."

"Nah, that's impressive that you know," Hiroshi said, grinning. "So I guess being a hero runs in the family, huh, Iida. Sorta like ours."

"Wait, that's right! You mentioned that Fuka got her costume ready within a short amount of time 'cuz of your connections and older siblings! Does that mean that you guys are-" Izuku said, remembering what Hiroshi had said before they had gotten to the locker rooms yesterday. 

"Yea, our older siblings are pro heroes, too. UA alumni, in fact," Fuka replied. "They're the wind pro heroes Green Wind Hayate and Hurrikana. And our parents co-own Furin-Kazan Corporation, a hero support company."

"No way! That company makes some of the best hero equipment there is!" Izuku said. "Even UA works with them to make hero equipment for students!"

"And I've heard about Green Wind Hayate and Hurrikana!" Kyoka said, her eyes wide. "They're popular twin heroes that are known for taking on villains and criminals 'in a flash of wind'! So they're your older siblings?"

"Yea, I didn't talk about them that much 'cuz I didn't want you guys to think I really did get in on a handout," Hiroshi admitted, scratching his head. "Honestly, Hayate and Kana both were against me being Hero's host and demanded he'd get out and all. I assume you know what happened though."

"I don't blame you," Momo said, frowning slightly as she recalled their exercise. "The way that Bakugo brought them up during our exercise was certainly uncalled for."

"Wait, how did Bakugo learn that?" Fuka asked.

"He said something about how he 'asked one of those Class 1B losers' about Fuka and me, and apparently they told him about what she said during her introduction or something," Hiroshi said, shrugging. 

"I bet it was Tsuburaba," Fuka muttered, before Pony turned bright red.

"Actually, it was me," she said. "He was just so mean and scary about it and I wanted him to go away. Sorry..."

"Nah, don't be," Hiroshi told her. "Everyone in 1A would've learned about our family's affluence eventually."

"So I guess that means you're super rich!" Ochako said, laughing a bit. "That's three rich kids in our class. Though you don't really talk like you're rich."

"Our parents are big on humanitarian projects, charity, and saving money, so we live comfortably, and we went to public school with Setsuna," Fuka said. "Though our house is probably the biggest in our neighborhood. Not that we haven't been able to go to fancy parties-"

All of a sudden, an alarm began blaring in the cafeteria, making everyone jumped, Ochako choking on her rice.

" _ **Security Level 3 has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly and calm fashion,**_ " a robotic voice said over an intercom. Students in all courses got up in concern, third years especially, as they began running towards the exit. 

"Security Level 3? What's that?" Tenya asked, looking at the retreating students. 

"It means someone's gotten past the gate! That's never happened in my 3 years here! You should book it!" a passing-by third year shouted, as the crowd of retreating students got bigger and bigger before it became a sea of students trying to escape, shoving each other as they tried to get out.

"Gah! What part of this is orderly!?" Hiroshi yelled, when Setsuna lifted him into the air by his arms, her lower half still on the ground, having only enough space to get her upper torso up.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she said, as people kept running into her legs and stepping on her feet. "These guys really should read a dictionary! Ow! My toes! O-oh! Oh! Someone's touching my ass! That is a whole hand on my ass! It better not be you, Tsuburaba! Or you, Mineta!" 

"Fuka! Midoriya! Uraraka! Everyone!" Hiroshi screamed, looking for his friends. He saw that in the panic of the crowd, they were all separated, being shoved and pushed around in uncomfortable ways. 

"Iida!" Hiroshi spotted the bespectacled boy pushed against a window, with Ochako being a few feet away from him. Setsuna flew over to them, and Hiroshi tried to help pull the boy out of the way. "You alright!?"

"The infiltrators-! It's just the press!" Tenya shouted to them. "We have to tell everyone somehow!"

"We'd have to do something that'd leave an impact to get everyone's attention!" Hiroshi said, trying to rack his head for any ideas. 

"I have one! Uraraka!" Tenya yelled, reaching out to their classmate's hand. "Touch my hand and use your Quirk!" 

"R-r-right!" she moaned, struggling to reach to Tenya. Their fingertips touched, which was enough to make the boy lighter. He managed to pulled himself above other students, as Hiroshi and Setsuna moved towards him.

"Furinji! Tokage! Give me a boost!" Tenya commanded, as the two positioned themselves behind him. He put his feet into Hiroshi's hand and pulled his pants up to reveal his calves, giving the blue-haired boy an idea of what he was going for.

"Alright, go for it, Iida!" Hiroshi shouted, pushing the boy as hard as he could. In midair, Tenya activated his Quirk, sending him spinning until he slammed above the entrance, his position resembling that of the figure in exit signs. He grabbed a pipe near his head, and shouted.

"Everyone remain calm! Everything's fine! It's just the press that got in! We're all UA students, aren't we!? We need to behave in a more dignified, shouldn't we!?" 

As the crowd of students calmed down, Hiroshi took a breath of relief. That could've gone a lot worse if there really were a situation that demanded-

" _ **Everyone remain inside. A giant monster has been spotted downtown. Remain calm.**_ "

"What!?"

"Now we have to stay inside!?"

"I don't want a monster to crash into us!"

"Shit!" Hiroshi growled, realizing that things have definitely gotten worse, as the panic began to resume. "Setsuna! We gotta-"

"I know! I'd take you to the entrance, but that's jampacked right now! There's no way we can get through!" she said, as the crowd began to move to and fro, not knowing where to go for this. Hiroshi looked around, trying to think of how he could get out of the cafeteria, when he noticed Juzo next to a window, pressed against it much like Tenya was minutes earlier.

"I got an idea! Honenuki!" Hiroshi shouted, as the boy turned his head around as much as space could let him. "Soften that window! I need to get through!"

"Alright, I understand!" Juzo said, following Hiroshi's order, as he touched the window and activated his Quirk.

"Setsuna, throw me through that window!"

"Alright, if you insist!" 

With a mighty yell, Setsuna threw the boy as hard as she could into the window. Hiroshi closed his eyes as he moved through the soft window, though the impact made it splatter all over the ground and out of the windowsill. He rolled until he landed on his knees and stood up. 

" _Hold your hand and call out-!_ " Hero shouted in Hiroshi's head, as he reared his right arm back, before throwing it into the air above him.

"HEROOOOO!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, minutes earlier..._

"They're technically trespassing, so we can blast them away, right?" Present Mic asked, looking at his friend and colleague Eraserhead to his left. 

"That'll just prompt them to write a bad article, just wait for the police to arrive," he mumbled back.

"We won't leave until we get a story about All Might as a teacher!" the reporter from earlier screamed, when they all heard a loud cacophonous crash miles away. They all turned around, Present Mic and Eraserhead not needing to peek above their heads to see the giant alien monster landing downtown. Mt. Lady was on the scene already, but like before, she was much shorter than it. 

" _ **Everyone remain inside. A giant monster has been spotted downtown. Remain calm,**_ " a voice on the intercom said, as the news crew began to panic.

"Damn, things just got bad to worse, didn't they?" Present Mic gulped. That's when they heard a strange slopping sound to their left. The two teachers and news crew turned to look at what it was. It was a student who had jumped out of the cafeteria, with odd clear liquid surrounding him. The news crew couldn't see who it was, but it was very clearly Hiroshi Furinji based on the situation. He must've used Juzo to soften the window to get through.

"Gah! It's that maniac!" Present Mic cried, as Eraserhead sighed in exasperation. "Don't ruin UA property like that!"

"HEROOOOO!" Hiroshi shouted, not hearing Present Mic's indignations. A sphere of light surrounded him, before flying into the sky towards the giant alien monster, before Hero's form manifested around it. 

"Holy _shit_ , forget All Might! That red giant's a student in UA!?" the reporter shouted, turning back to the two teachers, who moaned as they realized how Hiroshi's and Hero's stunt just reinvigorated the news crews.

"You're gonna have to give that Furinji kid a stern scolding about this!" Present Mic grumbled.

"Honestly, with everything that's been happening, I don't know if I could do one that I'd even understand," Eraserhead grumbled back. "All of this is so irrational..."

* * *

"Another big guy, huh!? Well, I'm the only one here right now, so it's my time to shine!" Mt. Lady said, pointing at the giant monster. It was a bipedal birdlike creature covered in dark green feathers, with a large pointed curved beak with rhino horn-like protrusions running along the top, a lizard-like tail with spikes, and two arms with four sharp talons on its hands that matched the ones on its feet. It screeched, as it ignored Mt. Lady and started rampaging across downtown, taking down several buildings as it went. Thankfully the buildings had been evacuated, and heroes were working as fast and hard as they could to minimize the damage and save civilians. 

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Mt. Lady shouted, as she started to run to give the monster a flying kick. "Take this! Canyon Can-!"

All of a sudden, in front of her the red giant appeared once more. Her foot collided with its back, pushing it forward.

" **SHEEEARGH!** " the red giant yelled, rubbing its attacked back.

"You again!?" Mt. Lady said, as the red giant refocused its gaze on the giant monster. "This is my fight! Get your own!" 

The red giant shook its head, before charging the giant monster, picking up and flying as far as it could out of the city. 

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the indignant giantess hero said, waving her fist in the air.

* * *

"So what's this alien!?" Hiroshi said, as he used his light construct of Hero's mask to look at the giant alien. They threw it onto the ground as it screeched in pain from the landing.

"It's called Bekarus, and it's an alien species that moves planet to planet to lay its eggs underground," Hero's echoed in the mental dimension, as they dodged a claw swipe.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"They lay eggs that are the size of a small human house, lay about ten at a time, and when they hatch they eat everything they can on the surface. Plants, animals, even mountains."

"Okay that's bad." 

"They're a civilization-threatening pest. But it's... odd though, this Bekarus is green," Hero said, puzzled.

"Does that matter?" 

"It does. A completely green Bekarus means that it's still young, and they don't start moving planet to planet until their face feathers turn blue and grow wings when they're young adults. Not to mention they hate planets with a significant amount of water, since they prefer dry and arid planets, and the presence of water softens their eggshells. So it shouldn't even have _picked_ Earth as a nesting place."

"We can figure out why it's here later, right now, we need to take it out!"

"Of course, let's do it, Hiroshi!"

* * *

"That kid's the red giant!?" a student yelled. The crowd had stopped struggling and panicking to escape as they saw Hiroshi disappear in a sphere of light and Hero's body forming around it. The crowd mostly dispersed mainly for the students to try and find the best vintage points to watch Hero and the giant monster fight (some of them climbing out of the window he broke through to do so). Fuka, Setsuna, and the others gathered together and managed to find a way to the roof, which was surprisingly not crowded.

"Look at Hero and Hiroshi _go_!" Pony shouted, pointing as their friend lifted the monster and toss it out of the city limits, landing a few miles away from UA. "Kick it's butt you two!" 

"Why is there an alien attack so soon after Tyrannion?" Fuka muttered. "I know that Hero said that all Earth's are magnets for aliens, but it's been barely a week since the last one!"

"I guess aliens don't care about how frequently they attack Earth," Kyoka replied, as they watched Hero slug the monster on its beak with a punch.

"So Hiroshi turns into Hero by yelling "Hero" with his fist in the air as a sphere of light forms around him. Does he need to say that every time they change, or is it simply a symbolic ritual that shows their bond? Besides that, Hero seemed to have possessed Hiroshi for a split second before breaking through that window, which is several centimeters thick. Does this mean that when Hero possesses him, that Hiroshi gains a boost to his strength and speed? If so, does this mean that he gains other abilities like flight, laser generation, and-"

The group of friends turned their heads to look at Izuku, who was furiously scribbling down notes into a blue Campus notebook, noticing that instead of the usual "Hero Journal" title, it was "Ultraman Hero and Aliens Journal #1". 

"Oh, you're starting to keep notes on Hero and aliens now?" Ochako asked, snapping Izuku out of his muttering.

"Y-y-yea! It's just so interesting to think about! I just need to record everything, you know?" he answered. "Besides, we might be able to help Hero and Hiroshi out if we keep stuff about them, right?"

"That's a great idea!" Setsuna said, as they saw Hero get knocked back a bit by the giant alien's talons (though thankfully not hard to make him fall down, nor in the directions of any buildings). "Because I feel like he'll need as much help as we can give him."

* * *

Hero grabbed Bekarus's arm and swung it over his shoulder, slamming them against a mountain away from the city. Bekarus screamed as it snapped its beak at Hero's feet, successfully nabbing his right ankle. It swung its head back, causing Hero to fall down, and it used this opportunity to get up and pin the Ultraman down, who retaliated by slamming his right fist into Bekarus's gut. 

" **SHAA!** " Hero shouted, pushing Bekarus to the side, making it roll across the land. The two managed to recover, getting up and charging at each other. Bekarus's beak opened wide, and managed to clamp down onto Hero's left arm, making the giant grunt in pain. But he used this opportunity to cover his right hand in glowing green energy, and slammed it into its eye, blinding it. Bekarus backed away, crying in pain, when Hero's Color Timer began going off.

* * *

"It's time to finish this, Hiroshi!" Hero's voice said, echoing through the mental dimension.

"Right!" Hiroshi stated, pressing down on the Hero Hand's stylized H. 

" _ORIGINAL! HERORUM!_ " it announced, as it flashed blue and red.

"I still don't get the purpose of the announcement," Hiroshi said, remembering when he pressed it before during their fight with Tyrannion.

"It's just something cool, don't worry about it," Hero replied.

"But it's not even your voice."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Before Bekarus could regain its senses, Hero grabbed it by the arms, and starting spinning it around, before throwing it into the air, screeching as its attempted to adjust itself with its yet-to-be-grown wings. Hero slammed his forearms together, pulling them apart as energy formed between them, creating an H-shaped beam of energy over his arms. 

" **Herorum _CROSS!_** " Hero yelled, launching the beam into Bekarus. It screeched one final time, before exploding into a cloud of burning dust, leaving nothing behind but a H-shaped mark of light in the sky. With a mighty grunt, he leaped into the sky, just as Mt. Lady finally made it to the edge of the city.

"Hey! Come back here, you jerk! That was my fight!" she yelled, as he disappeared. "Stop stealing my spotlight!"

* * *

Hiroshi landed on the roof of UA, as his friends came towards him to congratulate him.

" _Nice job,_ Hiroshi, Hero!" Pony said, giving him a thumbs up. 

"Yea, you really showed that weird bird thing who's boss!" Setsuna said, slinging her right arm around her friend's neck. 

"It didn't even see you coming!" Ochako said, though Hiroshi seemed to be deep in thought, no doubt talking to Hero in his head.

"Hiroshi? Is something wrong?" Fuka asked, looking at her brother. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" 

The teens turned to see Present Mic walking onto the roof with Eraserhead and Principal Nezu following him. "You broke a window to get out!? What's the deal with that!?"

"Broke a window? I had Juzo soften it, it shouldn't be broken," Hiroshi said, befuddled.

"The window's all puddles now!" 

"... Oooooh," Hiroshi said, realizing that the impact splattered the window everywhere, making it difficult to return it to its solid state. "I am so sorry! There was just a crowd of students blocking the entrance 'cuz no one knew whether to evacuate or to stay inside, and everyone was panicking, and that was the only thing I could think of-"

" _Actually, now that the panic's all over, I should tell you that it doesn't matter if you're inside or outside. If you transform by invoking the chant, I'll be able to move to the area the giant aliens are immediately,_ " Hero explained, as Hiroshi gritted his teeth as he realized how big of a mistake he made.

"It's alright, it's only a window!" Principal Nezu laughed, to Present Mic's indignation. Though he swiftly became more serious in tone. "The question right now, though, is if that alien attack was related to the press getting through the gate, and if this is a declaration of war..."

"What are you talking about, Principal Nezu?" Hiroshi asked. The others looked down at the ground at the police escorting the news crews away, their eyes moving to the gate.

"What happened to the gate!?" Setsuna yelled. Hiroshi looked, and saw that the gate had crumbled into dust. 

"Is that how they got in!? Did one of them disintegrate the gate!?" Tenya said, wiping his glasses to make sure that he was seeing the destroyed gate correctly. 

"What sort of nutcase news group would hire a guy with a disintegration Quirk!?" Kyoka rightfully pointed out. Izuku stared at the gate, before shifting it to Hiroshi, who had gone deep into thought.

"Hiroshi-"

"I know," he said, crossing his arms. "Maybe Hero was right about something being odd... if this and Bekarus's appearance are related, then we might have some trouble on our hands..."

* * *

_Elsewhere, hours later, in a seedy bar in a suspicious alley..._

"What the fuck is this!?" a blueish gray messy haired man screamed, throwing his phone onto the ground hard enough to crack the screen. His skin was sickly pale, and he wore all black. He had deep scratch marks on his neck, but what was most disturbing were the disembodied gray hands on his arms and head, one of which was covering his face. "I go and show those hero assholes that they're not safe, and all the news is talking about is that fucking red giant asshole and that dumb bird monster! Bullshit!" 

"Calm down, Shigaraki," a well-dressed man who appeared to be made of dark mist said, looking at the fuming man. "We'll show them soon enough that they truly are not safe in this society of 'heroes'."

"What's the point, if they don't actually pay attention to us, Kurogiri!?"

"I do wonder about those giants," a voice on a monitor said, catching the two's attention. "They're so... magnificent! I've never seen Quirks like theirs before! Why, I'd say it'd be a match against my and your teacher's creations!"

"Indeed," a second voice on a monitor replied. "I need to know who else is researching Quirks to lead to something like those giants..."

"Oh, they're not humans."

Kurogiri and Shigaraki snapped their heads around to see who spoke. To their surprise, a shadow on the wall of a strange figure had appeared. The shadow stepped off the wall, forming into a tall man dressed in a black trench coat, armored boots and shoulder pads, black gloves, and a strange, almost unearthly helmet. Another shadow appeared, this time of a smaller, more feminine figure, and it followed him off the wall. Unlike her compatriot, she was wearing armor that ended below her bust, boxy forearm armor, black boots, a long black waistcoat-like skirt that was opened at the front, and a similar helmet. Neither of their faces could be seen through their helmet's pitch black visor, and both seemed to have black spandex-like skin.

"Who the hell are you fuckers, and how did you find us!?" Shigaraki shouted, rushing the man, hand outstretched. He made contact with the tall stranger's chest as nothing happened.

That shouldn't happen.

"What the-!?"

"Oh, that's what I like about you humans in this world. You've gained such interesting and great powers, yet they're ultimately nothing compared to a higher, more developed race," the man said, lightly shoving the gray haired man, who was too shocked to process what was happening.

"Hm? I take it that Young Tomura's Quirk hasn't disintegrated our new guests? Intriguing," the second voice on the monitor said. "To whom do I welcome to my protégé's lair? And what do you mean about 'humans in this world'?"

"I have many names, but you may call me... Virus," the man answered, bowing down slightly with his left arm in front of his chest, as a red V flashed on his helmet's face.

"My friend here... you may call her Illne," he added. She also bowed similarly to Virus, as her helmet flashed a red I on her face. "Don't mind her silence, she only talks when she decides its necessary. She's more... a woman of action."

"As for what we're here and what I meant... tell me, what would you say, if I told you all that aliens of all kinds exist?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope that everyone hugging Izuku wasn't too sappy, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope it doesn't feel like I'm just copying what I did in "Building Up A Hero!". I feel like the scenes are different enough in context and whatnot. Is it a little early for any of them to be friends with Izuku like that to accept the truth for One for All? Debatably, but I still think they'd be supportive of him 'cuz of his own dedication to putting effort to become a hero, and they did get to know each other better thanks to the story taking place a few days after the first day.  
> \- So it turns out that Izuku's notes _aren't_ called "Hero Journals", but are called "Hero Analysis for the Future". Oops. But I've used "Hero Journals" enough that I've gotten used to typing that instead, so for my MHA fanfics, I'm going to be using "Hero Journals" instead. Sorry if this slight change seems unnecessary, but I don't feel like changing it to the correct one, nor do I feel like I like constantly typing the full name out.  
> \- Sorry if it seems like I'm purposefully leaving Mt. Lady out. I think for the most part Hero and Hiroshi are more concerned about causing damage to the city, which is why they try and take the aliens out of the city to fight them. And since Mt. Lady can't, you know, fly, she'd have to run to catch up with them, but she'd have to find a road big enough to let her through, and shrinking down to regular size would be pointless. Don't worry, she'll keep appearing and will have important moments eventually.  
> \- I'm trying to decide what would be a good canon giant alien would be to use, but so far, I'm having trouble deciding 'cuz I'm never sure if it's an alien or a native Earth creature, and if it has intelligence or not. It's especially important, because I decided that this Earth's never had any native giant creatures. Though I guess I can technically use the idea that they're being brought over from different Earths.  
> \- And we have our first "Ultraman Hero Academia" exclusive antagonists, Virus and Illne! I hope you enjoy them, 'cuz I think they're gonna be fun. Hopefully you all understand that Illne comes from "illness", and that it's not three capital I's or three lowercase l's.


	6. Training for Disaster

"If only I were there today," All Might mumbled, as he supervised the teens as they trained in his personal gym. It was a massive space, with rooms full of gym equipment, medical rooms, showers, and breakrooms off to the side, while the main space was occupied by giant rock-like formations, pits, and other sorts of obstacles, with a flat space nearby for combat training, and a track around it all. It would've been excessive it weren't meant for a juggernaut like All Might in his muscle form. They were in one of they gym equipment rooms, the teens dressed in all sorts of sportswear, while All Might had been sitting on a bench in front of them, dressed in a red-and-white tracksuit much like coaches in boxing movies.

"I don't think things would've been any different," Hiroshi said, dabbing a towel on his face after finishing lifting some weights. He was dressed in a form-fitting green muscle shirt and purple athletic shorts with gray tennis shoes. "Bekarus's appearance could've just been a cosmic coincidence, right?" 

"Coincidence or not, someone still threatened UA by disintegrating the gate," All Might said gravely. "If I had been there, maybe they would've been dissuaded..."

"It's alright, All Might!" Setsuna said, smiling after finishing her sit-ups. She wore a blue sports bra and gray yoga pants with white sneakers. "In the end, everything turned out fine. The teachers didn't need to fight, the students calmed down, if only to see Hero defeating Bekarus, and pro heroes, police officers, and rescue workers were fast to respond thanks to the Tyrannion incident!"

"Still, we must be vigilant!" Tenya said, having entered the room after finishing a few laps around the track. He was dressed in a tight form-fitting blue shirt and shorts with black and white markings that showed off his muscles, and was made specifically for running at high speeds. "If someone was so brazened enough to disintegrate the front gate, we should be prepared for them to come back!" 

"Yep, no sense in waiting doing nothing," Fuka answered, as she hang from a pull-up bar. She wore a lime green tank top with dark green yoga pants. "Heroes need to be prepared for anything!"

" _Gotta get_ _fit_!" Pony shouted in English, as she pushed her arms against the bars of the weight lifting machine. She wore a red midriff-baring top and blue yoga pants with white stripes, with a red, blue, and yellow sweatband around her head. She was really getting into the spirit of working out, as sweat soaked her sweatband. " _Gotta get buff_! _Gotta get tough_!" 

Momo finished her jumping jacks, grabbing her water bottle to drink and a towel to dry off the sweat on her body. She wore a black sports bra and black yoga pants that had gray cuffs around her ankles. Kyoka stared at her, having been on a water break with Ochako. The two were dressed similarly with off-white tank tops and black tracksuits with the jacket opened, though Ochako's was white around the shoulders and collarbone, while Kyoka's had salmon colored cuffs and zippers.

"You alright, Jiro?" Ochako said, looking at her from her phone, having read several news articles about Hero and Hiroshi (though no one seemed to have gotten a good picture of him on account of him being a good distance away from the news crews, not to mention the light surrounding him obscured any identifiable features, and that no student around had thought of taking a picture of him in the midst of the panic).

"Y-yea, I am," Kyoka replied.

"You sure? You've been looking at Yaoyoruzu for a-"

"I said I'm fine!" Kyoka insisted, her face getting slightly red.

"Alright, I think it's time for a little Quirk sparring," Hiroshi said, as he stretched a bit more. "After all, we're here to also help Midoriya with One for All. Plus, we might figure out some of our own weaknesses that we can work on."

"Y-y-yea!" Izuku replied, nodding. He wore a mint green tracksuit which had torn-off sleeves for whatever reason.

"So why are you wearing that tracksuit, Midoriya?" Fuka said, dropping from the pull-up bar. "Who'd make them with torn-off sleeves?"

"O-oh, um... the truth is that this was what I wore to the practical for the Entrance Exam," he explained. "I... ruined the right sleeve when I used One for All for the first time, and well, I hadn't thought of buying a new one for a while, but when we agreed to train together, I realized I never replaced it. And it looked weird with just one sleeve, so I... tore off the left one to make it match."

Fuka stifled a laugh, while Setsuna and Pony snickered a bit. Tenya and Ochako also chuckled, though a little more nervously as they remembered seeing Izuku's arm and legs flopping around in the air. Momo and Kyoka didn't laugh, though they did grin a bit at the silly idea that Izuku was obsessed with keeping things even. 

"So what will you be doing instead of Quirk sparring, Hiroshi?" Pony asked. "Are you gonna turn into Hero and practice some _cool moves_?" 

"More like seeing what we can do while he's possessing me without transforming," Hiroshi said, shrugging. "We figured that when he does, I get a boost to my strength and speed, as well as durability. But to what extent, I'm not sure. Definitely nowhere near what we can do when I change into Hero. Probably no beams or anything." 

"Oh, if you do that, you could probably save a lot of energy fighting villains and criminals!" Izuku said. 

"That's the idea. Hero and I need to save using him for alien threats, since they're typically way more durable than humans," Hiroshi said. as the teens walked out to the combat area. "Alright, so who wants to go first?"

* * *

Izuku stretched his arms as he and the others got to school, sore from training from Saturday night to Sunday night. It was productive, though they still haven't quite figured how to help him not shatter his bones (Recovery Girl was there to at least fix any of his injuries, but she wasn't happy about it). The news was back there again, this time trying to get information about Hero, since they were quite a distance away from him that they couldn't get any clear pictures or footage of him, especially since the light that surrounded blurred him completely. Not to mention that the Hero Hand's silver color blended together with the gray of the UA uniform. And there wasn't any cellphone footage since the students were more occupied with getting out or in the cafeteria.

"Do you know which one of you is the red giant!?" one of the reporters shouted, as the police came to escort them all away since they were blocking the entrance to the school, and the gate had yet to be fully repaired. "Is UA harboring a vigilante!? Just what is the red giant!? How does his Quirk work!?"

"Man, they're really ravenous for info on Hero and Hiroshi," Kyoka said, her hands behind her head. "You're lucky that none of them recognized you."

"Yea, but I think every other student knows who I am now," Hiroshi said, spotting all the stares students were giving him as they walked. "So, eh, it's-"

"YOU!"

"Oh great."

Hiroshi turned around, and saw the three students who confronted him on his first day at UA. "Can I-"

"What vigilante bullshit are you pulling, you fucking cheat!?" Kosuke screamed, grabbing Hiroshi by the collar. "What makes you think that you're so special that you can go out and fight as if you're a licensed hero already!?"

"Like I said, just got in on unusual terms and with a lot of strings attached," Hiroshi said, shrugging. "I also told you that I got possessed by an alien."

"Bullshit! Aliens don't exist!" Daichi shouted, grinding his teeth. 

"Then tell me, how do you think I have such unusual powers unlike any Quirk ever seen, and that I admitted that I'm Quirkless?"

"Th-that's because you're a liar!" Kirika accused. "You're lying about being Quirkless to hide the fact that you're ho- I mean, to impress people by selling it as a marketing point!" 

"Seems kinda pointless to lie about being Quirkless and then show people that I have powers, doesn't it?" 

"YOU- YOU!!! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" Kosuke screamed, as the fangs in his snout grew larger and larger. Hiroshi kept his cool as Tenya, Setsuna, and everyone got ready to get someone when a familiar voice shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" 

Kosuke's teeth suddenly shrank back to normal size, as the three turned around and saw Aizawa coming in, his hair standing on ends as he glared at the boy while using his Quirk. "I suggest that you three cut it out, since you've sent appeals to Principal Nezu to be moved into the Hero Course. This behavior is completely irrational, and shaking down a fellow student like this is inappropriate anywhere. If I was allowed to interfere with General Studies, I'd make sure that you three were expelled."

The three shrank at the teacher's presence, and Kosuke reluctantly let go of Hiroshi's collar before they all ran off, though Kirika looked back at the boy, seemingly impressed.

"And as for you, can you try to stay out of trouble?" Aizawa grumbled, reaching for his eyedrops and putting some in his eyes. "At least until Principal Nezu has finished his preparations for the press conference he plans to have later."

"More like trouble found me, but yea, I'm sorry for needling that a bit," Hiroshi said, sighing. 

"I suppose that's as acceptable an answer I'll get about this," he grumbled. "Now get to class, and don't waste time."

"Yes sir!" the teens said, as they rushed to get to class, ignoring all the stares they were getting courtesy of Hiroshi.

* * *

Hiroshi walked out of the lunch line after getting some katsudon, and searched for the table the others were sitting at, when a rose-haired girl and a boy with vampire fangs approached him. "Um, can I help you-"

"You're the red giant, right?" the rose-haired girl asked.

"Oh no, not more people who have-"

"You're so cool!" 

"Huh?" 

"Yea!" the fanged boy said, grinning. "The way you just jumped through that window and used your Quirk to turn into your red giant form was so cool! It's no wonder why UA's letting you do vigilante work to beat those giants!"

"Oh, um, it's a little more complicated than just a Quirk and vigilante work-" Hiroshi said, when more people started to surround him. 

"Hey man, thanks for saving the city a second time!" a 2nd year with a square nose said, patting Hiroshi on the back. "Thanks to you, my parents' store was safe from that bird guy!"

"Oh that's good-" 

"I saw you talk to those three General Studies students!" a girl with bee wings and a stinger interrupted, sparkles in her eyes. "Those guys were in the top 40 from what I heard! And you weren't afraid of them when they were mad!"

"It's really nothing-"

"Hi!" 

Hiroshi turned around, and saw a short girl with long light blue hair that twisted around at the bottom, who was followed by a tall, muscular boy with blonde upturned hair and very round oval-shaped eyes like an old cartoon character, and another leaner boy with dark purple cockatiel-like hair who had a slight slouch, and an intense glare. For some reason, Hiroshi felt like he recognized them, though he had no idea why.

"Whoa! The Big Three!" one of the people around Hiroshi said, their bug eyes bugging out. 

"Of course they'd be interested in talking to him! We should get out of their way," another said, as the group of people dispersed.

"Uh, hi?" Hiroshi said, completely confused by what just happened. "Thanks for getting rid of that crowd, it was getting kinda hard to breath-"

"So you're that red giant?" the girl said, her smile wide as she walked over and started to pat Hiroshi on the head, shoulders, and back.

"Um-"

"How you do it? Is this arm thingy related to it?" she kept on talking, holding the Hero Hand and poking at it.

"Y-yea, but-" 

"Ha, don't worry about her!" the blonde guy said, grinning. "She's just super curious about everything!"

"I can see that," Hiroshi said, as she kept poking at him. "So who are you guys?"

"Hahaha, that's right! You're just a first year, right? I'm Mirio Togata!" he laughed. As he did, Hiroshi felt like he was listening to a young All Might. 

"Nejire Hado!" the girl said, her hands still on the Hero Hand.

The leaner boy was silent, as he stared intensely at Hiroshi. "Is... is something wrong, um-"

"Don't worry about him, he's just shy!" Mirio stated, patting the leaner boy on the back. "He's Tamaki Amajiki!"

"... Hi," Tamaki finally said, making a face that looked like an attempt to smile, but instead came off as a frightening grimace. 

"... Hi. I'm Hiroshi Furinji. So, what did they mean when they said 'The Big Three'?" Hiroshi asked again.

"Oh, that's because we're considered the best out of our year's Hero Course!" Mirio explained, laughing.

"... Come again?" Hiroshi stared at the three third years, as Mirio laughed nonstop like All Might, Tamaki sulked and shifted his gaze away, and Nejire kept poking at the Hero Hand's H.

"Why aren't you changing into that red giant right now?" she asked, as she insistently pressed on the Hero Hand's H.

"I have to do it willingly and consciously, and right now, I don't think it's appropriate, since there are a lot of stipulations about Hero's presence here."

"Oh, so that's what you call that giant of yours? Very straight to the point, I see!"

"Well technically his name is Ultraman Hero, it's just easier to say Hero..."

"Hey, Hiroshi, what's taking you, everyone's at the table-" Setsuna said, walking towards him, before stopping in her tracks. "Whoa! The Big Three!?"

"Wait, you know these guys?" Hiroshi asked, pointing at them.

"Don't you remember watching last year's Sports Festival for the second years? I mean, sure, they didn't win too many times, but they left wild impressions on everyone!" 

Hiroshi took another look at the three eccentric older teens, scanning them from head to toe (Tamaki walked off a bit, planting his face against a wall), until he finally came to the realization. 

"You're the guy that lost his pants!" Hiroshi said. Mirio laughed at him. "Hahaha, I guess I did!" 

"S-so why did you want to talk to Hiroshi?" Setsuna said, nervously as she stood in the presence of the three.

"We just wanted to know a bit more about him and the red giant, that's all!" Mirio explained. "So is it true that you're Quirkless? I've heard around from people about that."

"It is," Hiroshi replied. "Hero's an alien. So were those other giants, but they were more like animals with instincts that drove them to destruction. And I'm his host. Principal Nezu should be planning a press conference for sometime this week to reveal more about it."

"I see," Mirio said, before breaking out into laughter again. "I think I like you! You're going to make for an interesting hero, Furinji! And Hero too, if he can hear me!"

"He can."

"Nice! We've kept you from your friends and lunch for long enough. Come on, Hado, Tamaki, let's let them eat!" Mirio said, patting Tamaki's back as Nejire released Hiroshi's Hero Hand. "Good luck, Furinji!"

"... I don't get it," Hiroshi said, as he and Setsuna waved the three off. "If they didn't place high in any of the events in their Sports Festival, why are they the Big Three?" 

"I heard that months after the Sports Festival, they got some proper training and internships, and just got crazy strong afterwards," she said, as they walked to their table. "I got this all from Kendo, she has a friend a year above her in the Hero Course, too. She showed us pics, which was how I recognized them."

"Hey Hiroshi, what took you so long?" Kyoka said, as the two finally got to the table.

"Just... a lot of accosting," Hiroshi shrugged. "A lot of people thanking me and asking about Hero. Even third years."

"Wow, we're only in our first year in UA, and you're already a celebrity!" Ochako said. "I guess the way you showed Hero off would get a lot of attention from other students!"

"Yea. Hopefully I'll get to keep my personal space, though, that was kinda suffocating," Hiroshi laughed. "Let's stop talking about me and Hero, 'cuz that's getting weird. So what do you think we'll do for hero training today?" 

"Well, judging from the fact we focused on doing combat training," Momo said. "I feel like the next part would be-"

* * *

"- rescue training," Aizawa said, finishing telling Class 1A about today's hero training. "Vlad King, All Might, myself, and a fourth teacher will be supervising this exercise. You can chose whether or not to take your hero costumes, as some parts could be ill-suited to rescue. And the training site is a distance away, so we'll be taking buses."

"Seems like your prediction is right, Yaoyoruzu," Hiroshi said, as he watched everyone go and get their costumes. He picked up his bag, and looked at the old gym outfit he brought this time. It was a gray shirt with a white circle on the center, a white jacket, and black pants. "I should really get to working on that hero costume soon..." 

"You want some ideas?" Izuku asked, as they all headed to the locker rooms to change. "I have some unused sketches that I could lend you-"

"Nah, it's alright. I got some concepts I wanna draw myself, just hadn't found the time to do it, yet," he answered, shrugging. "Hopefully we'll have some time to do that after this exercise."

* * *

"Hey guys! Still rockin' the casual look, huh?" Setsuna said, as Hiroshi and Izuku joined their friends. For the most part, everyone seemed to have some missing bits of their costumes, mostly headgear it seemed, as everyone appeared to have forego their masks and helmets for today. Katsuki in particular had only chose to wear one of his grenade-shaped gauntlets. For Izuku, he has his hood down and mask hanging his neck. Luckily his hero costume was in tact, with only him needing to replace the gloves since the right one had been shredded to bits during the Heros vs. Villains exercise.

"I'll get to work on the designs eventually," Hiroshi said, shrugging. "Hopefully it'll be completed before like, the next big hero training thing and such."

"Alright, people! Form a line by seating order, and get in on the bus in an orderly fashion!" Tenya said, motioning to Class 1A. Setsuna and Fuka snickered before heading to the 1B bus with Pony, waving Hiroshi and the others goodbye when they got on.

"Why are you giving commands? You're not even the vice class rep!" Minoru said.

"He's a part of the mini student council, so why not?" Hiroshi said, deciding to take a peek into the bus.

"That includes you, Furinji!" Tenya said, pointing at him.

"Um, Iida, I don't know how you're gonna take this, but-"

* * *

"So it was _this_ type of bus," Tenya grumbled, his head lowered in shame. The bus, as opposed to the normal type he expected, had two rows of four seats facing each other on the sides of the bus, while the back of the bus was more like the normal type. Tenya, Denki, Mina, and Yuga sat on one row, with Izuku, Tsuyu, Eijiro, and Rikido facing them, while Momo and Ochako shared a row in the back with Hiroshi and Kyoka behind them. Katsuki was at the front of another row in the back, sharing a seat with Minoru to his displeasure, with Shoto and Toru behind them. In the very back was Fumikage, Koji, Mezo, Hanta, and Mashirao. "My seating arrangement, ruined..."

"Don't worry about it, Iida," Hiroshi said, as he held his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't have expected this, either." 

"Hey Midoriya," Tsuyu said, turning her head to face Izuku, who was sitting next to her. "I've been meaning to say something I noticed since the Heroes vs. Villains exercise."

"Hm? What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Your Quirk... it's like All Might's, huh?"

Izuku froze slightly as his smile turned slightly strained with shock, with Ochako, Tenya, Momo, and Kyoka nearly making the same sort of face before Hiroshi came in with the save. 

"Isn't that like saying Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's Quirks are alike, Asui? Sure, they're similar in base function, but they're still pretty different, right?" he said, the redhaired boy tearing up slightly. 

"Don't remind me," he said, shutting his eyes as he remembered how similar he and Tetsutetsu are. "I still need to settle who's the manliest man with him!" 

"Hm... I guess you right," Tsuyu said, looking at the blue-haired boy, not noticing the small breaths of relief the five made. "But please, call me Tsuyu."

"Alright, Tsuyu," Hiroshi replied.

"If we're talking about Quirks, I think my Navel Laser is the most _dazzling_ of them all!" Yuga said, resting his head on his hands with his elbows on his lap.

"Yea, but it's not much if you get a stomachache overusing it, right?" Mina pointed out. Yuga side-eyed her, his smile hiding his frustration about her point. 

"I think if anyone's got flashy Quirks, it'd be Bakugo and Todoroki, right?" Eijiro said, pointing to the two. Katsuki was staring out the window, uninterested in the conversation until he was brought up, while Shoto was still uninterested.

"Yea, but Bakugo's got a bad attitude, and Todoroki's not a team player," Tsuyu added.

"What did you say about my attitude, Frog Face!?" Katsuki yelled, grabbing the railing in front of his chair. 

"Hey watch it!" Minoru protested, nearly getting elbowed in the face, though Katsuki ignored him.

"Exactly," Tsuyu said, unfazed by Katsuki's anger.

"Yea man, you really gotta work on that," Denki said. "No one's gonna want to be saved by a guy who literally blows up in anger."

"FUCK YOU LIGHTNING FRINGE!" Katsuki yelled.

"Calm down, Bakugo. We don't want you to scare off anyone needing to be rescued for this exercise, would we?" Hiroshi said, glancing at the boy. Katsuki glared at him, only scoffing and returning his gaze out the window. 

Rescue training, what a load of nonsense.

* * *

"Whoa, look at this place! It's huge!" Setsuna said, as she and the others walked into the training site. "It's like Universal Studios Japan!"

" _Amazing!_ " Pony said, as most of the people marveled at the site. A voice caught their attention.

"Floods! Collapsing buildings! Fires! Landslides! And much more!" it said. Everyone turned to look, and saw a figure walking up the stairs in front of them. The figure was dressed in a large, puffy white outfit that resembled an astronaut suit with a helmet that completely obscured their heads. They wore gloves with caps on the fingertips, and on their feet were big yellow sneakers. "I designed this training site myself to emulate all sorts of disasters! I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"So it is just USJ, huh?" Hiroshi deadpanned. Meanwhile, Ochako and Mina were jumping up and down in excitement, recognizing who the figure was.

"It's Space Hero Thirteen!" Ochako shouted, grinning widely. "She's my role model! She's amazing at rescue work and we both have space-themed Quirks!" 

"I always loved the space aesthetic 'cuz I look like an alien! This will look like I'm in a space movie, with Thirteen as the dashing young heroine helping me, the beautiful alien girl on the run from authorities!"

"That's a very specific image you have there, Ashido," Hiroshi snickered.

"And with Furinji as the human boy who does everything he can to help us!" she added, to their classmates' confusion, especially Hiroshi's and Setsuna's.

"Wait, why me?" Hiroshi said, pointing at himself.

"Well 'cuz you got a real alien inside you, so you'd naturally feel a connection to a runaway alien!" Mina explained, grinning goofily.

"I guess you got me there with that logic," Hiroshi chortled, though off to the side, Setsuna had narrowed her eyes at the pink girl for some reason. Fuka noticed, and held back a giggle.

"Hm?" Thirteen said, noticing how Mina addressed Hiroshi. "So you're the famous Ultraman Hero that I've heard from Principal Nezu and the other teachers..."

"Y-yea, is something wrong?" Hiroshi said, noticing how serious Thirteen sounded.

"Yes, there is..." Thirteen approached him silently, as the combined classes murmured about what was going on. She reached into a hidden pocket of her suit, and pulled out an notepad and pencil. "I need to get your autographs!"

".... Huh?" everyone said collectively. Aizawa just groaned at the sight while Vlad King laughed heartily. Hero likewise was laughing in Hiroshi's head.

"You have a genuine alien inside you! I loved space since I was a kid, ever since founding out how my Quirk was similar to black holes! I've seen all sorts of movies and documentaries, read all sorts of books, everything! I always wanted to go to space, but there hasn't been a space program in centuries, so I settled on being a space-themed pro hero! And you- And you proved that aliens exist!" Thirteen said excitedly. "Sure, there've been two that were malicious, but Hero proves that there're benevolent ones as well! How can I _not_ want your autographs!?"

"Wow, Hiroshi, Hero! You're getting all sorts of fans, even pro heroes!" Setsuna whistled. "Makes me jealous!" 

"Well, when you put it like that way," Hiroshi said, chuckling. "Maybe later? I should practice my autographs first, and it seems like Mr. Aizawa is about to bust a vein."

" _I need to as well,_ " Hero replied in Hiroshi's head.

"Oh! Of course!" Thirteen said, remembering why she was here. "Ahem, I assume that you all know about my Quirk, Black Hole, right?"

"Yea, you use it to clean up debris and save people from all sorts of disasters!" Ochako answered.

"Indeed. But it can easily kill as it can save," Thirteen said, gravely. "During your training, you all must've learned how dangerous you can be using your Quirks. In this society of superpowers, Quirks are heavily monitored and usage is restricted. Even if this system might seem stable, but it can only take one wrong move from someone with a dangerous or even uncontrollable Quirk to kill dozens of people. Which is why this class will show you a new perspective on how to use them." 

"You all learned how to use your Quirks in combative situations, now you'll learn how to use them to save people," Thirteen added. "You all need to understand that being a hero means that you're being trusted to use the gifts given to you responsibly to help others, and that we'll guide you to that path. That is all!"

The class clapped as Thirteen finished her speech, while she took several bows. She walked over to the other two teachers, and started whispering to them while the students all chattered to each other about this exercise, though Hiroshi and Izuku could overhear their words.

"Where's All Might? Wasn't he supposed to arrive with you?" Aizawa said.

"He's a little worn out today. Spent most of his morning commute helping people," Thirteen said, holding up three fingers.

"That idiot, he should be more careful," Vlad King grumbled.

"Well, either way, seems like we need to start class, everyone-" Aizawa began to say, when he noticed something strange in front of the fountain down near the stairs. He saw a small, shadowy portal forming near it, and a man pushed his way through it. He was dressed in all black, had sickly pale skin, and blueish gray hair, but what was more noticeable was the disembodied hand on his face. "Get back!" 

As soon as the man left the portal, a swarm of people came out, all dressed and equipped with various costumes and weapons. Right next to him as a black, muscular beaked being with his brain exposed and only wore pants. 

"What's going on? Is this a part of the exercise?" Eijiro asked, seeing all the people coming out.

"I said get back! These people- they're real villains!" Aizawa said, putting his goggles on his eyes. Vlad King also prepared himself, cracking his knuckles. "Thirteen! Get the students out of here and get help! Only use your Quirks to defend yourselves if needed!"

"What!?" Neito yelled. "How they get in!?"

"I get it," Hiroshi muttered. "They must've been the people who disintegrated the wall..."

"So it was a declaration of war!" Izuku said, remembering what Principal Nezu said to them yesterday. 

"Shouldn't the alarms be going off!?" Kinoko whimpered, hiding behind Jurota. 

"They must've jammed them!" Fuka said. "Kaminari, try calling for help! It might be electricity based!"

"R-right!" Denki said, pressing a button on his headset. He pressed it again. "No good!" 

" _Hiroshi!_ "

"What is it, Hero?" Hiroshi said aloud.

" _There's an alien among those villains!_ "

"What!? Are you sure?"

" _No doubt about it, I can sense a powerful alien presence amongst those villains! There might be even more!_ "

Hiroshi stepped forward, readying the Hero Hand.

"What are you doing, Furinji!? This is-" Aizawa scolded.

"Hero sensed aliens among those villains! This is an alien threat!" Hiroshi stated, shocking everyone around him. Aizawa scowled. So the alien attack really was related after all. 

"Fine, but don't resort to any dangerous moves, that's an order!" Aizawa said, as he and Vlad King leaped down the stairs, and began taking down villains.

" _Hold your hand and call out-!_ "

"Hello."

Hiroshi and the others turned to the exit. Another portal appeared, this time reforming into a shadowy mist-like figure with yellow eyes. "Pardon the intrusion, but I believe that All Might was supposed to be here today? A shame, his death was on today's agenda, but I suppose killing these seeds before they grow will suffice for our 'Unearthly League'."

"A teleporting type Quirk!" Thirteen whispered. She was about to uncap her fingers to drag the villain in to prevent him from using his Quirk again, when Eijiro, Tetsutetsu, and Katsuki leaped at him, attacking him with their fists and explosions. "No, you three, get back!" 

"Not so tough are you, jackass!?" Katsuki yelled. The mist moved, revealing that their attacks had missed. 

"Oh my, how unheroic of you," the shadowy man said. "Now, _scatter_."

He spread his mist around the classes. Hiroshi grabbed a hold of Setsuna and Momo who were the closest to him before they all disappeared.

* * *

"Gaaaaaah! Hero, we need a little help!" Hiroshi yelled, as he, Setsuna, and Momo fell from the air. Fuka, Yui, Pony, and Kosei were falling along with them. Fuka had grabbed Yui underneath her armpits and used her Gale Breath to slow their descent down. Pony managed to launch two pairs of horns and used one pair to readjust her fall to flying by putting her feet on top of them, while the second pair caught Kosei underneath his armpits. Hiroshi maneuvered underneath Setsuna and Momo, holding them tight.

" _I got it!_ _No need to hold your hand, just call out-!_ "

"HEROOOOO!"

A blinding light overtook Hiroshi, and they into the dirt of the collapsed building zone, creating a small crater. In Hiroshi's place was Hero, who had taken most of the impact of the landing by growing a few sizes bigger than he usually is before shrinking down to his "normal" height. "Are you two alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you Hero," Momo said, as they all got up as Fuka and the others landed. They looked around, and saw that the area they fell in resembled a snowy mountain forest. "So it's true? You sensed an alien among the villains?"

"Indeed," Hero confirmed. "It's just as I feared with Bekarus's appearance. Someone is bringing alien threats and criminals to this Earth. For what, I have no idea..." 

Kosei gulped. This was not how he imagined this day going. "S-s-so you're saying that there really might be an alien invasion?"

"Potentially. For all I know, there's only one alien working with this Unearthly League. But the name itself is concerning..."

"Hehehe, looks like we found a bunch of baby heroes!" 

They all turned to the forest, and spotted a variety of villains coming out, all of whom were dressed in various kinds of costumes and all kinds of Quirks.

"Let's shred them- wait, isn't that the red giant!?" a mountain lion-themed one said, pointing a clawed finger at Hero. "Why's he so small now!?"

"Forget this, I didn't sign up to be squashed like a bug!" a woman dressed in a fur bikini and adorned with teeth-like decorations said, running off. 

"Yea, I'm out!"

"Same!"

"That was easy," Setsuna said. "Didn't need to lift a finger."

"Still, we shouldn't let these villains get away," Hero said, crossing his arms into an X-position horizontally. "HERORUM-"

"Wait, what are you-"

"GUILLOTINE-"

"WHOA HERO CALM DOWN!"

"BOLAS BIND!" 

Hero spread his arms apart, creating a wave of green energy that flew through all the escaping villains. Instead of bisecting them, however, whatever energy past through them turned into a sort of energy binding that pinned their arms and legs together.

"Gah!? What the hell is this!?" one of the villains cried, trying to break free of the energy binding. It only served to shock them. "OW!"

"There, that should hold them for a few hours," Hero said, as Setsuna and Fuka slapped him on the backside of his head. 

"Why is that called the 'Herorum Guillotine Bolas Bind'!?" Setsuna berated. "That sounds like you're gonna slice them half!"

"It's just what the move in particular is called!" Hero explained, as the two kept smacking him on the head, Setsuna having an easier time due to using her Quirk to remove her hand and smack him without needing to tiptoe. "The movement itself is something I learned from one of my teachers, while the energy itself is from a different technique from another. I just combined them since I figured that the move would be able to spread out like that, and it would be safe on humans-"

"You can call it anything _but_ a guillotine!" Fuka said. "That's one of the most violent names I've ever heard for an incapacitating move!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think much about how dangerous it sounded."

Pony and Momo chuckled at the scene, watching their two friends scold a shrunken giant alien for his poor naming choice for the move. Kosei had zero idea how to process any of this, simply staring blankly at them all. Meanwhile, Yui was blushing at the sight of the alien who had not only rescued her once, but twice now. 

"Are you done yet?" Kosei asked, finally snapping out of his spacing out episode. 

"Yea, we're done," Setsuna sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll be much more careful about what names I choose to use from now on," Hero nodded, understanding the situation now.

" _I thought it was a cool name,_ " Hiroshi said in Hero's head. " _Oh well, guess we'll just have to run names through them for approval. But what really concerns me is what that portal guy said._ "

"Indeed, Hiroshi," Hero mumbled, as the four teens stared at him. "That man said that they're here for All Might's death. That must mean they have a way to kill him..."

"B-b-but All Might's the strongest hero ever! How could they kill-" Kosei stuttered. 

"Aliens," Setsuna said, her eyes widened. "You sensed aliens, do you think-!?"

"It's possible," Hero said gravely. "I only sensed one, but it was a powerful one. I don't know what their goal is, but if they're working with the Unearthly League, chances are, they're out to kill All Might. Why? I don't know. But whatever it is, we need to stop it."

Setsuna, Pony, Fuka, and Momo all exchanged looks of concern and worry with each other, Kosei gulped nervously, and Yui gave a horrified "Mm!". 

"We need to find the other students, we can't risk it if there are more aliens around."

* * *

"What do we do what do we do-" Denki said, panicking as he, Izuku, Kyoka, Tsuyu, and Reiko stayed on the boat in the flood zone. Villains had them surrounded, cautious to approach due to not knowing what their Quirks were (as Izuku theorized with Tsuyu's presence). Izuku had his hand on his chin in thought, trying to come up with a plan that can use their Quirks effectively. 

"First you should calm down, Kaminari," Kyoka grumbled, covering her ears from the freaked out boy's trembling.

"I have a proposal on how we could possibly escape from this metal vessel and lake of villainy," Reiko said. She pointed at Denki, lifting him into the air, and tossed him overboard.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Denki demanded, falling into the water. In his panic over being thrown, he discharged the electricity he had in his body, shocking absolutely every single villain in the water, knocking them all out in one fell swoop. Denki floated to the top, his face blank with a dumb smile. "Wheeeeeeey..."

"So that's what happens when he uses all of his electricity," Izuku said, since none of them had really seen Denki ever go full force with his Quirk, even during the Heroes vs. Villains exercise. Kyoka snickered at the sight of this. "Come on Asu- Tsuyu, we should get him and find the others! Who knows what's happening with them!" 

"Of course," Tsuyu replied, whipping her tongue out to pull the stupefied Denki out of the water. "I just hope that Furinji and Hero weren't right about seeing aliens with those villains..."

"We should ask Hero everything we can about aliens so that we can identify them later," Izuku mumbled, remembering that he needed to fill his "Ultraman Hero and Aliens Journal" with more info.

* * *

Tenya zipped around the storm zone, knocking any villains he saw down hard enough to make them lose consciousness. Meanwhile, nearby Nirengeki had beaten several villains with Sen, Yosetsu, Rikido, Itsuka, and Mashirao, a large crowd of them out cold. Fumikage and Shihai appeared from the alleyway, tossing a few villains at their feet.

"Those villains... were not prepared for what hides in the dark," Shihai said, crossing his arms.

"They thought they embraced the darkness, but we were born in it," Fumikage added, as his shadow nodded in agreement. 

"Not bad, Tail Guy!" Sen said, grinning. "We should really have that rematch someday!"

"Back at you, Mr. Drill," Mashirao replied. 

"Yea, you've definitely got some nice moves, especially with that tail," Itsuka complimented. "You use it pretty well."

"I'm worried about the others," Nirengeki said, nervously. "We're all spread out over this place, and Furinji said that his alien sensed an another alien. Can we even beat them if there are more around?"

"I don't know," Tenya said, coming to a stop in front of his fellow students. "What matters right now is that we find them and make sure we're all safe. We might have permission to defend ourselves with our Quirks, but we shouldn't engage in battle!" 

"That'll be hard for someone like Bakugo," Rikido muttered, remembering how he, Eijiro, and Tetsutetsu leaped into action to try and take out the portal villain.

* * *

"DIE!" Katsuki yelled, as he exploded a villain with daggers in his hands, sending him flying into the wall of the conflagration zone. A crowd of unconscious villains surrounded him, Tetsutetsu, Eijiro, and Neito, who had copied all three of their Quirks. 

"Hell yea! We did it!" Tetsutetsu cried victoriously, slamming his fists together.

"As much as I hate to say this, thanks, you two. For 1A students, your help is greatly appreciated," Neito said, dusting off his hands as his hardened steel body turned to normal, the time limit for his copied Quirks having ran out. "Though I do wish that you had a different Quirk than Tetsutetsu's, it was a little redundant."

"Don't remind us!" Tetsutetsu and Eijiro said, tears in their eyes. 

"Well, if we're all done here, we should go and find our classmates, and-" Neito said.

"Fuck that. I'm going after the portal villain," Katsuki said, walking off.

"What!? Are you nuts!?" Tetsutetsu yelled, looking at the explosive boy as if he lost his head.

"Yea, when we attacked him the first time, we-" Eijiro said. 

"You idiots! He's probably the only one who's able to warp here! If he's out, these bastards don't have a way out or a way in anymore!" Katsuki explained, when a chameleon-like villain jumped from behind him. Katsuki barely made a move when he exploded the villain with his left hand. "As far as I can tell, there were only three threats there. That hand guy, the portal guy, and that beak guy. All these guys are just small timers who can't even beat heroes-in-training."

"That's... an astute observation," Neito reluctantly admitted. "If he's incapacitated, we might have a chance of making sure none of those villains can leave before the authorities arrive, and we can prevent more from coming in."

"Wow, Monoma and Bakugo agreeing on something, I didn't expect that today," Eijiro said. The two boys whipped their heads around. 

"We're not agreeing on anything!" they both shouted, glaring at the redhaired boy.

* * *

"So this is what villains are, huh?" Shoto said, having frozen the area in front of him, trapping dozens of villains in ice. Meanwhile, Manga, Minoru, Koji, and Togaru were off behind him, slightly shivering from the temperature drop. "Just a bunch of thugs. Can't even beat one teen."

"N-n-not fair! I-I-I wanted to s-s-slice them up!" Togaru bemoaned, having seen Shoto instantly take out all the villains. 

"I-i-if being cold means n-n-not dying, I'll take it!" Minoru said, thankful he didn't need to do anything. This was way too scary to deal with this early in the year. 

"Y-y-you freak!" one of the villains said, as he attempted to break out of the ice. 

"Don't even try, you'll probably break your skin with how cold that ice is," Shoto replied, walking up to him. He put his right hand near his face, as frost started to grow on it. "Now, I'm looking to be a pro hero, and doing scary shit like this would definitely be a black mark on my record. So do us all a favor, and tell us, what you're here for."

"W-w-we want to kill All Might!" he answered immediately. "T-the portal mist guy asked us if we wanted to make waves in the crime world, and we agreed! T-that big black bird guy's supposed to be strong e-enough to take him, but-"

"But what?" Shoto said, raising an eyebrow.

"T-there's this other dude, a shadowy guy like him, but something f-f-felt off! It's like h-h-he's not human at all!" the villain said, crying. "P-please, just don't k-kill me..."

"Hm? Not human?" Shoto remembered what Hiroshi had said, that his alien sensed another one with the villains at the fountain. He guessed that was true, then.

"You, speech bubble head, grapehead," Shoto said, pointing to Manga and Minoru.

"Y-y-yea?" 

"Can you make sure these villains are bound? I'll need to melt this ice so that they don't escape," Shoto said.

"R-r-right," Manga replied, as he began muttering onomatopoeias that wrapped around each villain and Minoru stuck his sticky balls on their feet to the ground, while Shoto melted the ice of the ones they made sure were captured.

* * *

"Thirteen! Thirteen!" Mina cried, as she held the injured heroine's arm. The portal man had managed to turn Thirteen's Quirk back on her by opening a portal behind her when she was pulling him in. The only students who managed to remain behind were Mezo and Jurota, who used their impressive sizes and strength to hold Kinoko, Hiryu, Ochako, and Yuga, while Hanta used his tape to secure himself and Juzo to a rail. Ibara used her vines to plant herself into the ground, with Kojiro using his glue to secure his feet as well. The portal villain stood in front of them, blocking the exit.

"This is bad..." Ochako mumbled. "If only we had Iida with us, he could make a dash for the campus."

"Shishida, you'll need to do it instead," Mezo whispered to the beastlike teen. "You're probably the fastest one of us here."

"I got it... just need to get him out of the way," he whispered back.

"Oh? Attempting to plan something? I doubt it'll be of much help," the villain said. Yuga shot his Navel Laser at the villain, distracting him for a second. But it was a second that Jurota needed to get past him. "You'll won't be getting by me that easily."

As the portal villain's mist stretched out towards Jurota, Ochako noticed something within the mist. There was a strange metal neckpiece that glistened for a second. Realizing what this could mean, she rushed towards the mist, touching the neckpiece.

"Uraraka, what are you-" Mina shouted.

"He's wearing something here, and that means-" she yelled, tossed the villain into the air. "He has to be a body in there somewhere!"

"Gah! Dammit!" the villain cursed, trying to readjust himself in the air to catch Jurota. Hanta launched a strip of tape out from his elbows, catching the neckpiece and pulling him further away, detaching it from his arm. Mezo grabbed the cut tape, and swung the villain away, as Jurota smashed through the doors, running out as fast as he could. "Tch, seems like the game is over..."

* * *

Aizawa and Vlad King managed to whittle down the villains around the fountain quite a bit. Aizawa was getting slightly exhausted. He hated fighting in crowds when it's bright. That didn't mean he was a one-trick pony, but he was out of his element. At least Vlad King was able to help out with him, making the number of villains smaller and smaller. 

"Hm, useless, all of them," the villain covered in hands said, kicking one of the fallen thugs that they took with them. If only that alien bastard would've brought some alien friends of his. 

"Just one left," Aizawa muttered, rushing towards the villain. "I take it that you're the boss!" 

He tried to bind the villain with his scarf, managing to wrap it around his wrist and pulling him in to elbow him in the stomach. The villain managed to grab Aizawa's elbow before the impact. He winced, realizing that where the villain's fingers were touching, his sleeve and skin was disintegrating. He kicked the villain away and leaped backwards, his right arm now limp. 

"Shit! Vlad King! Stay away from that guy!" Aizawa shouted, as Vlad King pummeled another round of thugs. "He's got a disintegration Quirk that he uses with his hands!"

"Hm, so I guess we know who's responsible for disintegrating the front gate," Vlad King mumbled. "Now the question remains if we'll find out who's responsible ofr the alien attack."

"Oh, that was me."

Aizawa and Vlad King looked behind the lead villain, and noticed that his shadow against a wall had changed into a different figure. The shadow stepped off the wall, changing into a tall, strange man with black spandex-like skin who wore a black trench coat, black gloves, armored boots and shoulder pads, and a strange, unearthly helmet. A second figure followed, this one more feminine, and she appeared similar to the man, though instead of a trench coat, she opted for a waistcoat-like skirt that opened at the front and chest armor that cut off at the bottom of her bust, and she wore boxy gauntlets. Both of their helmets had pitch black visors that prevented their faces to be seen. 

"Let me introduce myself and my companions. I have many names, but you may call me Virus. She has many names as well, but you may call her Illne. We're both aliens, if you haven't figured out. This boy here is Tomura Shigaraki, and like what our friend Kurogiri had told your students up there, we are here to kill All Might," the stranger said, giving an insultingly polite bow with his left arm in front of his chest, with his companion doing the same. A red V flashed on his helmet, while a red I flashed on hers. 

"Who gave you the fucking right to tell them who I am!?" Tomura grumbled, as he scratched at his neck with his hands, only using four fingers each. "I still don't need an alien asshole like you here!" 

"Oh? But it seems like your hired help wasn't much help at all, they're all downed by just two heroes," Virus said. "Oh Illne?"

She perked her head up, the red I flashing.

"Subdue one of them for us, please."

She disappeared in a flash and reappeared right in front of Vlad King. She slammed her fist into his gut, knocking not just the wind out of him, but bile as well. He was launched backwards, crashing into the wall behind him, making a crater whose cracks spread several feet across. And in an instance, was back at Virus's side.

"Vlad King!" Aizawa shouted, turning his head to look at his beaten ally.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," Virus said, as a large imposing shadow loomed over Aizawa. "After all, you still haven't met Nomu."

* * *

"Oh shit," Kyoka whispered, as they keep themselves as low as they could in the water to prevent themselves from being seen, with Denki's left arm around her shoulders. They had just witnessed Vlad King getting knocked out in one hit by the female villain who just appeared out of nowhere, and Aizawa getting his elbow partially disintegrated and pinned down by that giant beaked man.

"What is the course of action we shall take to help our revered elders?" Reiko said, as she trembled behind Tsuyu. 

"I don't know," Izuku admitted, his fists clenched. "This is... I..."

They went quiet again, as the portal villain from earlier appeared next to Virus and Tomura.

"Oh, Kurogiri, how are you?" Virus said, politely, though Tomura was slightly more hostile.

"Why are you here? Did you kill Thirteen and those kids?" he muttered, as Nomu casually snapped Aizawa's arm.

"I apologize, but one of the students managed to get away," Kurogiri replied. Tomura began to breathe heavily, and scratched at his neck with his hands, with only his thumbs not touching.

"You understand that this is game over here, then? We can't handle dozens of pros at once... if you weren't our way out, I'd crumble you into dust this second!" he seethed.

"Oh well, this should be a learning experience for all of us," Virus said, shrugging.

"And you! If it weren't for the fact that my Quirk wouldn't work on you two, I'd have gotten rid of you the second you joined us! You haven't even given us any aliens to use yet! What's the point of you being here if not to give us aliens to use!" Tomura snapped, facing his hated alien ally. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Oh well... if this is game over-"

Tomura had almost instantenously appeared in front of Tsuyu and the others. "-I'll just make sure that these future seeds don't grow."

Tomura reached out to touch Tsuyu's face, to everyone's frozen shock. They trembled as his fingers made contact.

But nothing happened.

"... Goddammit," Tomura muttered, pulling his hands back and turning his head to face Nomu and Aizawa. Aizawa had managed to pick up his head just enough to stare at the hand villain, only for Nomu to slam his head back onto the ground. "I'll admit, broken and beaten, and yet you still look out for these dumb kids? You're something else, Eraserhead. Now, where was I?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DETROIT SMAAAAASH" Izuku shouted. He put every inch of One for All into his fist, not caring if he broke his bones. He needed to save her. A large gust of wind flew the moment he made contact, dust and dirt flying everywhere. He looked at his fist. It wasn't broken.

But it was touching the Nomu, who had just appeared in front of Tomura. 

"A Smash? I guess you're a big fan of All Might," Tomura said, as everyone started to tremble, Virus, Illne, and Kurogiri off to the side. "I'll take that as free rein to get rid of you. Nomu, kill him."

Nomu grabbed Izuku's arm, ready to tear it off. Tsuyu shoved Tomura away, swinging her tongue to grab the green-haired boy, though Tomura kept reaching out to them. Everything felt like it was slowing down, when a red blur came out of nowhere, slamming into Nomu, knocking him away and into a tree. Tomura stopped reaching out, and stared at the newcomer.

"All Might!?" he growled. No. It wasn't that accursed "Symbol of Peace". It was that red giant, only he was human-sized now. "The fuck!?"

"Don't worry, everyone! Ultraman Hero... is here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry if I'm reusing the similar/same description of All Might's personal gym from "Building Up A Hero!". I figured that it'd be pointless trying to give a different description when I already have an idea of how I think it'd look. If anything, I was a little more detailed with how I think it looks like now.  
> \- Also, sorry if it's weird that I describe outfits a lot. I like describing outfits. That, and you'll probably seeing more of these exercising outfits in the future, except for Izuku's, since he's definitely going to get a new one later. That, and it helps me fill up space as I think what to write.  
> \- I'm curious, does anyone feel like the way I write Pony in my fanfics is a bit... too silly? Like we still haven't really gotten much focus on a lot of 1B characters, and I kinda pictured her as being rather quirky for whatever reason. Though what we've seen of her, she's a lot more thoughtful and smart. I guess my depiction doesn't totally go against this, though, since she could easily still be like that, but just with some more silliness added.  
> \- Is Kyoka jealous of Momo's figure? Or is it gay thoughts? Personally I've always imagined her as bisexual, so it could be anything really.  
> \- I was having a little bit of trouble deciding what I wanted to do after the schoolyard incident. I played with the idea that we'd go to the classroom immediately, but I decided against that so that we could get to the USJ faster. Than I realized that it'd be fun if I introduce the Big Three early, 'cuz hey, a kid turning into the giant that fought off two giant monsters would certainly catch anyone's attention like that. Sorry if it feels kinda out of place, since it is during the lunch period before the USJ exercise.  
> \- I personally imagine that Thirteen hadn't been a part of the meetings with Hiroshi 'cuz she was especially needed to help with the rescue work and cleanup from the first two attacks. The second one resulted in less damage, though, which is why she's able to make it for the USJ exercise.  
> \- Also, I'll be using female pronouns for Thirteen since she was revealed to be female in a recent character book. Not that I don't dislike the idea of a nonbinary Thirteen, though. If people want to imagine her as such, they should go for it.  
> \- And here we have the 'Ultraman Hero Academia' name for the League of Villains, the Unearthly League!  
> \- I'm torn apart by whether to use "bolas", which is the thing you throw to entangle legs, or bolo, which is a type of tether they use for satellites. Both sound very good.  
> \- I wanted to put in other aliens besides Virus and Illne, trust me, I tried. But nothing I wrote felt natural, and it felt more like I was trying to put them in out of an obligation to have them rather than it feeling something like I wanted. Not to mention that each attempt didn't feel like it was doing them justice, since I wanted to have Aizawa and Vlad King win against them realistically, but nothing felt right. I'll tell you now, though, we'll be having aliens appear later on and they'll have their time to shine.  
> \- I also thought of putting Midnight into the chapter, but it also didn't feel natural, so I removed any instances of her in here out.


	7. Muscle Vs Muscle! Plus Ultraman!

"Hero!" Izuku said, staring at the red human-sized giant. He was relieved behind all measure; if Nomu could take a punch with him using all of One for All's power, than Hero and Hiroshi should be able to be a match for it. 

"Mr. Aizawa-! Mr. Vlad King-!" Hero said, noticing the downed teachers as Setsuna and the others caught up with him.

" _Oh my god!_ " Pony said, her hands over her mouth, horrified at the beaten and broken state their teachers were in. Setsuna, Fuka, Momo, and Kosei were equally horrified.

"Mr. Midoriya, everyone! Take the teachers away from here, I'll handle this!" Hero stated, readying himself to fight. He looked at the five villains here. The one dressed in a trench coat and his similarly dressed female companion were the aliens, he can sense that. But this Nomu... even if it had the aura of a human, nothing was normal about it. But if they could beat experienced heroes like this...

"Hero! That black creature, Nomu... he, was able to withstand my strongest punch!" Izuku said, alarming Hero and those who knew about the truth of his Quirk.

"Hiroshi..."

" _I know. This is serious..._ "

"He can shrink!? What bullshit is this!?" Tomura shouted, backing away from Hero. This was not something he calculated at all. What powers does this asshole have that he doesn't know about? 

"Oh my, so that's the Ultraman that's been making waves on this Earth," Virus said, as he scanned Hero from head to toe. "It appears he's using a limiter of sorts to hold back some of his strength."

"What!?" Tomura growled. "So he's not even at full strength!?" 

"Oh no, if he were, he would've turned Nomu into a nice, bloody, pulpy paste. He's probably doing so to avoid human casualties," Virus replied. "But let's just wait and see how your Teacher's, shall I say, manmade alien, will fare against a true, bona fide one that's holding back. So don't try to fight him."

"Fuck that! I'm getting rid of him now!" Tomura screamed. He ran at Hero, and touched him in the chest. Hero started grunting in pain before screaming to everyone's fright before grabbing Tomura's hand. Everyone could hear the unmistakable crunch of bones, especially since they just heard Aizawa's earlier. Hero threw Tomura as far as he could, making him collide with a tree. His right pinkie finger flew off, having been torn off by the shards of broken bone in his hand, itself a mangled mess now.

"GAAAAAH! MY FUCKING HAND! MY FUCKING FINGER! YOU FUCKING ALIEN! THIS IS WHY I HATE ALIENS _AND_ HEROES!"

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri said, rushing to his master's pupil in a panic.

"Oh dear, that's why I told you not to try fighting him," Virus said, shaking his head at the sight.

"Hero!" Setsuna said, both out of concern and fright at the fact he injured a human like that.

"I'm sorry," Hero panted. "I don't know why, but the second he touched me, I just felt unbearable pain. In that instance, I just used all the strength I could to make sure he was far away."

" _Yea, that fucking hurt a lot! And I hadn't even adjusted the Tector Hand yet, so that was definitely limited!_ " 

"It must've been his Quirk," Izuku said. "We saw him disintegrate Mr. Aizawa's elbow when he touched it with all of his fingers!"

"I guess it doesn't work on aliens quite as well," Hero muttered, as he regained composure. He looked at Virus and Illne. They were definitely the alien presences he sensed. It seemed like he's not interested in actually fighting, and his female companion looked like she wasn't going to take any action until given a command. But that Nomu-

"Well, with that out of that way," Virus said, clapping his hands together. "Nomu, go ahead and fight the Ultraman, and do try to be careful."

"What gives you the right to command Nomu!?" Tomura complained. "Why shouldn't we just leave now!?"

"If I remember correctly, your Teacher did, as a sign of mutual respect. Plus, I think he would want to know how well his own creations do against an Ultraman," Virus said, as Tomura seethed. Nomu rushed towards Hero, his hands above his head to pound on Hero's head. Hero caught his arms before they connected to him, though the ground beneath them collapsed into a small crater from the force of the attack. 

"Damn, he really is strong for someone at this size!" Hero said, as he put all of his strength to hold Nomu's arms from hitting him. "Hiroshi-!"

" _On it!_ "

* * *

"Tector Hand!" Hiroshi said, pressing on the cross on his right hand. "Scale Limit- All Might!" 

" _Power Scaling Confirmed. Now Operating at All Might Strength_ ," the Tector Hand announced, its light shining and radiating through the mental dimension.

* * *

Hero grunted as he pushed back the black behemoth's arms up and he grabbed Nomu by the waist. "Everyone! Get Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Vlad King! Now!" Hero commanded. 

Everyone nodded, as Hero ran with Nomu in his hands, slamming him against a wall, allowing the group of teens to grab their teachers. Tsuyu and Reiko picked up the unconscious Aizawa as gently as they could, as both of his arms were injured, while his face no doubt had fractures from being slammed into the ground by Nomu. Kosei, Pony, and Kodai picked up Vlad King, who appeared to be better off, but judging from the fact he was still unconscious, he could be severely bruised from Illne's punch to the gut. Everyone looked back at the Ultraman and the black behemoth's fight. It was... unlike anything they've ever seen. 

"We gotta go!" Kyoka said, snapping everyone out. "Hero and Furinji can take care of this... We know they can."

"... Right," Setsuna said, though she let her eyes linger on her friend's alien.

"You can do it, Hiroshi," she whispered.

* * *

Hero and Nomu traded punch for punch, neither of them succumbing to the other's blows. " _What's this guy made of!? Original's scaled to All Might's strength right now, and he's not going down!_ " Hiroshi said, as Hero went for an uppercut to the black behemoth's jaw, though Nomu retaliated with a punch to his chest. " _He's way tougher than Tyrannion or Bekarus at this size!_ "

"I bet you and your host are wondering what makes Nomu so strong, even when you've scaled your strength to All Might," Virus said, as if he heard Hiroshi. "Do you want to tell them, or should I, Shigaraki?"

"FUCK OFF!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Virus chuckled. "You see, this creature was made for the specific purpose of killing All Might. He was about finished when Illne and I joined, so I had no hand in its creation. They gave him immense base strength and speed, capable of trading blows with the Number One Hero himself, but also a Shock Absorption Quirk, so to speak, letting him give punches while taking them."

"Shock Absorption!?" Hero said, as Nomu slugged him in the gut, sending him backwards a bit. 

"Indeed. So it'll take quite a bit to overpower him, wouldn't it?" Virus said cheerfully. 

"In that case- Hiroshi!" Hero said aloud.

" _Right!_ "

* * *

In Hero's mental dimension, Hiroshi stuck his right arm forward, and started to spin the dial on the Hero Hand, as he and Hero practiced before their first day at UA.

" _ORIGINAL! FLASH! MUSCLE!_ " the Hero Hand announced.

"Muscles that can move mountains!" Hiroshi yelled, as he slammed his left hand onto the stylized H. He reared his arm back, before thrusting it above his head. "Shake UP! HEROOOOO!"

" _MUSCLE HERCULES!_ "

* * *

Hero punched Nomu away as he threw his hands above his head. A bright light covered him from head to toe, illuminating the fountain area. Nomu screeched as it instinctually covered its eyes from the light.

"Gah! What's with the lightshow!?" Tomura shouted, blinded by the sudden burst of light. Kurogiri also had to look away, as the light was overwhelming. Virus and Illne simply stared on, watching as Hero changed.

"Hm, so he's one of those Ultramen, huh," Virus chuckled, his hand on his helmet's chin.

"SHAAA!" Hero moved his arms to flex his biceps, scattering the light around him away. His muscles had bulked up, rivaling that of All Might's. The blue markings on his body have been replaced with orange, his upper body's armor disappearing to make room for his muscles, with only two round simple silver shoulder pads replacing them. His forearms and shins were silver, and his mask had turned orange, with the fins on his head becoming larger, longer, and horn-like. "MUSCLE! _HERCULES!_ "

"What!? What the fuck happened to him!?" Tomura said, as he started to regain his sight. The red giant was becoming more and more annoying with its surprises. "How did he become as big as All Might!?"

"Seems like Hero spent quite a bit of time training to use alternate forms," Virus answered. "Not many Ultramen can learn how to do so without special technology. Nomu, resume your attack."

Nomu screeched as it charged at Hero, throwing a punch towards him. He caught the punch, as wind and dust kicked up from the impact around them. 

"Nice punch," Hero said, as he tightened his grip around Nomu's knuckle. "Now try mine!" 

Hero threw his free hand into Nomu's face, shattering some of its teeth with the impact. He screeched, before Hero grabbed his torso, and went in for a suplex, slamming Nomu into the ground.

* * *

They were halfway to the entrance when Izuku stood there in horror as Hero's attack failed to land an impact on Nomu. Kurogiri opened a portal right where he would've landed against the ground, and opened another one right underneath Hero. Nomu had managed to grab a hold of Hero's torso much like he had on him, making a sort of grappling loop.

"I'm sorry for losing my composure like that," Kurogiri said, returning his attention to Hero and Nomu as he appeared near them. "But I assume that as tough as you are, you're no match for being crushed in half between portals. Nomu, pull him through."

" _We can survive that, right?_ " Hiroshi asked in Hero's head.

"Possibly, I don't know," Hero admitted. 

Izuku tensed up. He couldn't let this happen. Hero might be tough, but he still had limits. He needed to help his friends.

His feet moved on their own.

"Midoriya! Tokage! Furinji! What're you three doing!?" Kosei shouted. Izuku looked to his left and right, seeing the two girls joining him as they ran to Hero's side.

"HERO! HIROSHI!" Fuka shouted, catching the villains' and Hero's attention.

"WE'RE COMING!" Setsuna cried.

" _Those idiots! Tell them to go back!_ "

"Mr. Midoriya! Miss Tokage! Miss Fuka! Don't come closer!" Hero yelled, when an explosion went off. Everyone turned to look, and saw Kurogiri getting tackled by Katsuki, who slammed his hand onto Kurogiri's neck, making a small explosion. Meanwhile, a swift moving layer of frost touched Nomu, covering his right arm and leg in ice, only stopping at his elbow. Hero turned his head to see Shoto walking towards them, with Manga, Minoru, and Togaru following behind him. Minoru went straight for the stairs, though, happy that he could get to the teachers and other students.

"Bet you thought you were safe, hiding your body with that mist of yours! But since you're wearing this dumb neckpiece, your body had to be here somewhere, right!?" Katsuki sneered, letting off another explosion.

"Eat this!" Eijiro and Tetsutetsu yelled, as they jumped from the side and punched Virus. He did not budge an inch. Illne turned her head towards them as a red I flashed on her helmet, though Virus raised his hand, stopping her from attacking. Neito had followed them, though he opted to head straight for the other teens instead.

"What the-!? How tough is that guy!?" Tetsutetsu said, as he and Eijiro backed away from him.

"Whoa, when did you get that buff, Hero!?" Eijiro asked, finally noticing Hero's increased muscle mass. 

"Everyone GET AWAY! That's the alien presence I sensed earlier!" Hero said, letting go of Nomu who was stuck in place now. He jumped in front of the teenagers, prepared to protect them. 

"That's the alien?" Neito said, staring at Virus. "He doesn't look... threatening."

"You may call me Virus. And trust me, I'm much more of a threat than you think," Virus cheerfully said, as everyone around suddenly felt an intense aura surrounding him and Illne, as a red V and I flashed on their masks. "Much more than you think."

"S-shit!" Togaru said, feeling his knees getting weak. "What the fuck is with this guy!?" 

Fuka held her breath, feeling sick in her stomach from being in their presence. Setsuna and Izuku trembled as they realize how dangerous the two aliens were. Manga's face kept showing a colorful string of swears as he fell backwards onto his butt, while Neito wobbled about. Eijiro and Tetsutetsu tried to stand their ground, though their feet were shaking. Even Katsuki and Shoto froze, as they laid their eyes upon Virus. Even the students up at the entrance could feel it, shaking from the sheer pressure the aliens were giving off. Only Hero was unaffected, having expected to face threats that were this strong. 

"Gah-! This fucking alien-" Tomura said. He hadn't felt an aura like this from anyone but his teacher. Even Kurogiri stared at Virus and Illne, his yellow eyes showing as much surprise as they could. To think that someone could match the teacher-!

"Nomu, why don't you resume your fight with Hero? I'm sure there won't be any more interruptions now," Virus said. As sudden as the aura appeared, it disappeared, as everyone managed to breathe again. Nomu screeched, as he started to straighten himself out, breaking his arm and leg off in the process.

"The hell-!?" Shoto said, watching as his limbs shatter into pieces. "Why would he-"

"Oh, Shock Absorption isn't the only Quirk that Shigaraki's teacher gave him," Virus explained, as new limbs shot out of Nomu's body, replacing all the broken flesh and bone. He even regrew some of the teeth he lost to Hero's punch. "He has Super Regeneration, too. So even if he's broken, he'll just spring back up! Fascinating, is it not, how humans can come up with these things on their own?"

"Nomu, take out that exploding asshole! We need Kurogiri to get out of here!" Tomura shouted, as Nomu turned its attention to Katsuki. "I'm sick of this shit!" 

Nomu charged at Katsuki, giving the boy no time to dodge. But Hero intercepted him, pushing him out of the way. This gave Kurogiri the chance to move back next to Tomura, Virus, and Illne. 

"Kacchan!" Izuku said, as he landed next to the teens.

"HERO! HIROSHI!" Setsuna and Fuka shouted, watching as Nomu slammed his fist into Hero, dust and wind kicking up. When it cleared, everyone saw Hero's hand around Nomu's fist, tightening around it as he screeched and howled in pain. 

"If you really have Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration, than I'll just go beyond that limit!" Hero said, slamming his fist into Nomu's gut, sending him reeling backwards. Nomu recovered, and started to throw a flurry of punches at Hero, who returned it with his own, matching him punch for punch. The wind began to fly around them, as everyone moved their arms to protect their faces from the dirt and debris flying, crouching down to grab a hold of the ground. Everyone tried their best to watch the two titans fight. Virus and Illne stared on with their hands behind their backs. 

"K-K-Kurogiri! Get Nomu out of there!" Tomura said, as he started to see Nomu becoming overwhelmed by the punches. "We need Nomu to defend All Might, not this alien bastard!"

"I-I can't!" Kurogiri shouted, as he struggled to keep a foothold on the ground. "The wind-! It's too strong!"

"So this is how strong he can be, is it?" Virus whispered nonchalantly. "Fascinating."

"There was a little something that All Might taught me and Hiroshi a while ago when he observed us!" Hero said, as his punches began connecting with Nomu's body and face. Nomu was sent flying backwards, before Hero leaped towards him in one mighty bound, slamming him into the ground. Nomu bounced up, and Hero lowered himself for an uppercut. "He taught us about the meaning of UA's motto! The meaning behind-"

* * *

_Several Days Ago..._

_" **Incredible! Your Muscle Hercules form is something else!** " All Might said, looking at Hero after he had destroyed several more 0-Pointers, along with a city block in the practical field. Plus the back wall, which Cementoss was busy repairing. The two had just finished showing off their forms to All Might, each one impressing him, especially Muscle Hercules's strength._

_" All this money, wasted!" Present Mic lamented on the intercom. "Is it really worth having him here!?"_

_" Don't worry about it, Mr. Hero and Mr. Furinji! It's no big deal!" Principal Nezu laughed. "After all, the government and the faculty understand that this is all to determine your strengths!"_

_"You guys have been working on that scale limiter device, right?" Setsuna asked, as she and Fuka were allowed in after the destructive show._

_"Of course, Miss Tokage," Hero replied. "It should be done before the end of the day, actually."_

_" **I see. Well, even when you're holding back, I'm sure you'll be able to live up to the school's motto!** " All Might said with a hearty laugh._

_"School motto?" Hero asked._

_" **Indeed! These are the words us UA alumni live by! They remind us to give it our all to save those that can't protect themselves, to not only do our best, but to go beyond it! This motto is -** "_

* * *

"- PLUS _ULTRAAAAAAAAAA_!" Hero shouted, uppercutting Nomu in the gut. With that one single punch, Nomu was sent flying into the air, colliding with the domed ceiling of the USJ. The ceiling began to cave in behind Nomu, before breaking all together as he continued to soar into the sky, disappearing altogether from sight.

"No! Nononononono!" Tomura cried, watching as his Teacher's creation vanish. "Kurogiri!"

"Without his coordinates, I can't warp to him!" Kurogiri muttered, staring at the Ultraman. "To think, that this alien could be that strong-!"

"H-He just beat that thing like it was nothing!" Eijiro said, his and Tetsutetsu's jaws dropping. Neito shivered, as he looked at the absurd existence that was Hero. Togaru shook in place, not knowing whether he was excited or frightened of the immense power he just witnessed.

"That was made to beat All Might?" Shoto whispered. He couldn't believe that Hero was that strong; he understood that he had been using something to help hold back, but to think that he could match punch for punch with something made to kill All Might...

Izuku stared at Hero, whose back was facing them as he stared head on with the remaining four villains. So this was the person who he needed to beat to become the Number One Hero. Someone who could fight on equal terms with something meant to face All Might. The thought... the thought...

It was exhilarating to think about.

Setsuna and Fuka stared at Hero's back. But instead of seeing Hero, they saw Hiroshi, who stood tall and true, an unbeatable teen inside an unbeatable giant. 

"Well done! Well done!" Virus congratulated, clapping his hands. "To think, that in exactly 150 punches, you were able to beat Nomu's Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration! Your Teacher's going to need to work hard to beat both Hero and All Might, Shigaraki! This is their victory, so I think they deserve to live for a bit longer, don't you?"

"You fucker! You know how long it took to make Nomu!?" Tomura said, ignoring the alien. He gritted his teeth as he held his broken right hand as gingerly as he could with his left hand (without using all five of his fingers). "You'll pay for this!"

Hero looked at the villains coldly, when his Color Timer started flashing red. 

"Oh? Seems like you've used quite a lot of energy now," Virus said, as light covered Hero and he turned into Hiroshi.

"Damn..." Hiroshi whispered to himself, as everyone looked at him in horror, realizing what this could mean.

"The giant's a student!?" Tomura said, glaring at Hiroshi. "You're telling me that Nomu was beaten by someone who isn't even a pro hero!?"

"That's right," Hiroshi said, standing his ground. "Hero and I are going to become the first alien and first Quirkless pro heroes in the world, and villains like you won't be able to stop us!" 

"Quirkless!?" Tomura shouted, seething even more, before realizing his opportunity. "How _p_ _erfect_."

Tomura got up and rushed towards Hiroshi, his good hand reaching out for him. As everyone screamed at Hiroshi to run, he glared at Tomura, never letting his eyes off the villain.

"Illne, stop him."

In a flash, Illne had grabbed Tomura's left hand by the middle finger, and crushed it. She tossed him backwards, his middle finger still in her palm. Illne reappeared next to Virus, dropping the destroyed middle finger.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AGAIN!? MY OTHER FUCKING HAND! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING DEAL!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING US!" Tomura screamed, as everyone looked at the two aliens, jaws dropped at his order for his companion to protect Hiroshi.

"Take this as a learning experience, Shigaraki," Virus said, as if he hadn't told Illne to maim the gray-haired man. "Why destroy enemies now, when we can do it in a much more exciting and meaningful way later? And that sometimes -" He stared at Hiroshi head on. "- anyone can get hurt unexpectedly, even yourself. Oh Kurogiri? You should take Shigaraki back, I'm sure the good Doctor will have some sort of prosthetic or something like that to replace his fingers."

"Don't tell me what to do," Kurogiri said, eyeing the man suspiciously, though he moved to his injured ward and began teleporting out of there. "This isn't the last you have seen of our Unearthly League. We will return, and your day of reckoning will be at hand."

As soon as he disappeared, everyone refocused onto Virus and Illne, still in shock over what just happened.

"So why did you help me?" Hiroshi said, as everyone readied themselves in case he comes at them, whether they were afraid or not.

"Easy there, I have no interest in fighting you all yet," Virus said, putting his hands up. "And Illne won't either as long I don't. As for helping you, it's like I said. Why destroy you now, when we can do it with meaning later. And remember -" he and Illne stepped backwards, becoming shadows on the wall, and his voice dropped to a threatening tone, "- your days of peace will come to an end."

His voice echoed as the two shadows vanished, leaving the students alone in the fountain. Alone, and with dozens of villains regaining consciousness. 

"Uh oh, looks like we're still gonna need to fight," Eijiro said, as he and Tetsutetsu hardened and steeled themselves respectively. Shoto glowered as he prepared to use his ice, as Neito touched his, Katsuki's, and Togaru's necks, copying their Quirks. Hiroshi collapsed onto his knees, exhausted.

"Hiroshi!" Izuku cried, running to his friend's side, with Fuka and Setsuna joining him.

"Sorry guys," Hiroshi muttered, as the Setsuna and Izuku propped him up around their necks. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was."

"This isn't good," Fuka said, as the villains caught sight of them and their classmates up near the entrance. "We've got three injured teachers and an exhausted student with us, I don't know if-"

The doors exploded, flying off the hinges as they landed on a couple of villains. They all looked up, and saw All Might coming in, illuminated by the light behind him.

" **Have no fear,** " he said, ripping off his tie, his usual smile gone. " **For I AM HERE!** "

"There we go," Hiroshi said, as he and Izuku looked at the Number One Hero, smiling at him. Everyone at the entrance cried tears of relief, elated to see him coming to their rescue. All Might took a glance at his injured coworkers, and down at the fountain, noticing the worn out Hiroshi.

"It's All Might! Get him!" one of the villains shouted, when All Might sped past all of them, knocking them out one by one with a single blow each. More teachers followed him in, with Nezu on the shoulders of a particularly bestial teacher. Jurota followed them in, breathing heavily after running for so long. "I did it everyone, I got all the teachers!" he panted out.

"Don't worry students! We're a little late, but we're here!" Nezu announced, as one of the teachers, a cowboy-like hero named Snipe, fired his gun, hitting several villains in nonvital areas by using his Quirk to change his bullets' trajectories. All of the teachers leaped into action, spreading out to capture and beat all the villains in the USJ while searching for the students that were still spread apart.

* * *

"So these are all the villains that were found in the training site?" Detective Tsukauchi said, as he and his officers handled the villains, putting them into all the police cars and trucks they could bring. Many of the students were gathered in front of the police, as they finished taking witness accounts from each of them.

"Yes sir," a cat-headed officer said, nodding. "We thoroughly combed the area with the teachers to make sure that there weren't any more hiding."

"Good," Tsukauchi said, sighing. To think, that there were villains brave/insane enough to inflitrate UA. They were smart about it, though. They picked a building that was faraway from the main campus, had made sure to find villains capable of cutting communications, be it radio or electrical, and at a time where a small number of people would be there. And according to the students, they were there to kill All Might, who was supposed to be there as one of the teachers for the exercise, though he was running late. It could've ended badly if Ultraman Hero hadn't stepped up to fill in for All Might.

"Mr. Detective," Tsuyu asked, tugging a bit on Tsukauchi's coat. "How is Mr. Aizawa?"

"Yea, and Mr. Vlad King?" Kinoko mumbled, having seen the state that her homeroom teacher was in.

"What about Thirteen!?" Mina asked, holding her hands close to her chest.

"The teachers are... in stable condition," Tsukauchi admitted, as he flipped to his notes on the teachers. "Both of Mr. Aizawa's arms have fractures and splintered, and luckily the most damage to his head was just fractures along his eye sockets, though that might have some repercussions for his eyesight. Vlad King was punched in the gut hard enough for internal bleeding, and a couple of his bottom ribs are broken. Honestly, Thirteen are probably the lightest of them. She suffered lacerations to her back and upper arms, but nothing life-threatening, and she should be able to bounce back relatively easily in comparison." 

The three girls looked at each other nervously, before someone else asked a question. 

"Where's Furinji and his sister?" Denki asked, looking around. Everyone started to scan the area, and notice that not only was the two were missing, but so was Setsuna, Izuku, Kyoka, Momo, Pony, Tenya, and Ochako. "In fact, where's the rest of their friend group!?"

"Oh, don't worry," Tsukauchi said, as he flipped his notes again. "Hiroshi Furinji went to the nurse's office to recuperate after fighting that villain with Hero, and his friends were insistent on coming with him, even when they're uninjured. One of my officers told me that All Might went to visit him, too, since he did fight something that was apparently meant to match All Might in power."

"Man, they're a real tightknit group, huh?" Sen said, smirking. 

"Too tightknit!" Minoru grumbled, hating how Hiroshi and Izuku were in a group with four of the best girls in the Hero Course, and Kyoka.

"Man, you guys were all lucky you had people with you! I got stuck with no one!" Toru said, her foot stamping in frustration. "I was lucky enough to be sneaky so that no one could find me when I made it back to the entrance."

"Good thing none of them had some sort of heat-sensing Quirk or something," Mashirao said, sighing.

"Aw, were you worried about little ol' me?" Toru said, poking Mashirao in the arm.

"W-why wouldn't I!? There were villains everywhere!" 

"Sir!" an officer said, jogging towards Tsukauchi. "We found a villain matching the description of the one that Ultraman Hero fought and apprehended him!"

"That thing's still alive!?" Eijiro shouted. "I could've sworn that Hero's punches would've pulverized that monster into nothing!"

"How'd they apprehend that thing!?" Tetsutetsu yelled. 

"What's his condition?" Tsukauchi asked, calmly.

"He didn't resist arrest. In fact, we're not really getting much of a reaction at all," the officer answered. "Not even a grunt or growl. It seems like he's very tight lip about this Unearthly League, or at the very least mute."

As if on cue, a group of officers walked with Nomu to a police truck, who was bound in all sorts of restraints. The students huddled together, worried that he might try and attack them upon sight. It was like the officer said, however; he didn't react at all upon seeing them, and simply went quietly into the truck with no issue. 

"Hm, don't know if we'll get any answers from him, then," Tsukauchi muttered, before turning to Principal Nezu. "If you don't mind, I'd like my officers to check every nook and cranny of the main campus as well, in case there's anything funny over there. I'll be personally getting Mr. Furinji's and his friends' witness accounts as well."

"Oh, go on right ahead, Detective!" Principal Nezu said. "We'll be needing to revamp and give our security systems a total overhaul. We won't let something like this occur again any time soon."

Tsukauchi nodded, tipping his hat to Principal Nezu before heading to his car and driving to the main campus.

* * *

"Guys, I'm serious, Hero and I are alright," Hiroshi said, as his friends fretted about in the nurse's office, with All Might coming back in with some juice and snacks to give the worn-out boy. Recovery Girl shook her head at the sight of it all. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Dude, you fought a literal monster made to beat All Might," Kyoka said, staring at the boy. "Of course we'd be worried."

"I've fought two giant aliens, Jiro."

"Yea, but you fought them at full strength in Original!" Setsuna pointed out. "Even when your power was scaled to be All Might's in Original it wasn't enough to beat Nomu! It forced you to change forms! You and Hero told us that you don't change forms unless necessary!"

"Speaking of which, YOU HAVE ALTERNATE FORMS!?" Izuku yelled, pulling out his "Ultraman Hero and Aliens Journal #1". "What other forms can Hero turn into!?" 

"Well, there are two more forms, but I kinda wanna keep it as a surprise? Keep you all on your toes," Hiroshi said, grinning. "I totally was planning to show off Muscle Hercules at some point. Didn't think it was going to be a life-or-death situation like that, though."

" _No fair_! You gotta share with us! No secrets!" Pony said, pointing at Hiroshi.

"Tsunotori, our entire group is based around a secret," Fuka deadpanned, when the door opened. All Might changed into his muscle form immediately, before releasing it upon seeing who it was.

"Tsukauchi! You're on this case?" All Might sighed, relieved.

"Detective Tsukauchi!?" Hiroshi, Setsuna, and Fuka said, staring at the familiar face. 

"Oh, I see you all remember me," Tsukauchi said, smiling. 

"All Might, are you sure you should-" Izuku started.

"Don't worry, he knows about One for All," All Might assured.

"I certainly didn't expect you to tell all these teens, though," Tsukauchi said, looking at the teens. 

"Well, it's more like we kinda... eavesdropped on the secret," Setsuna said, popping her eye and ear off. Kyoka bit her lips, and swallowed the scream in her throat. 

"Mostly on the fact that we found out that Midoriya claimed that he used to be Quirkless," Hiroshi said, pointing to her, Fuka, and himself.

"We just came across them by accident and found out," Kyoka said, raising her hand as Tenya, Momo, Pony, and Ochako joined her. 

"Wow, All Might, you gotta be more careful," Tsukauchi said, shaking his head, though he was smiling a bit. "But at least it won't be so lonely, right?"

"... Yea," All Might said, looking at the teens. "It won't be."

"Well, anyways, I needed to get your witness accounts about today, especially since Hero and Hiroshi were the ones who handled the villain called Nomu," Tsukauchi explained, pulling out his notepad. 

"Wait, what about the teachers!?" Fuka said, worried.

"That's right, Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Vlad King, and Thirteen were injured!" Momo added. 

"Are the other students alright?" All Might asked.

"They'll be fine, all three are in stable condition and will bounce back from this. Thirteen especially, since she only got some lacerations to her back and upper arms compared to Mr. Aizawa's and Vlad King's broken bones. And no student had any injuries, apart from a couple scratches and bruises here and there," Tsukauchi said, slightly alleviating their worries. "What I'm concerned about is Nomu, and the aliens that Hero sensed."

Hiroshi took a deep breath, and sighed as he began to recount the confrontation between them, Nomu, and the two aliens. 

"I'm sorry that I ended up fighting a nonalien," Hiroshi said. "I mean, sure, he was super strong and fast, but it was still a nonalien threat-"

"Don't be," Tsukauchi said, holding his hand up. "Hero was the only one able to handle Nomu at the time, and you were given permission to fight due to the alien presence by Mr. Aizawa, according to your other classmates."

"That's the thing, the aliens didn't even fight that much," Hiroshi stated. "The most they did was take out Mr. Vlad King. They didn't lift a finger to help Nomu against me. Not to mention the fact that the tall one, Virus, told the female alien Illne to stop that Shigaraki guy from attempting to disintegrate me after my transformation as Hero ended."

"Shigaraki, huh... He's the leader who lost his fingers, right?" Tsukauchi said.

"Yea, the first one he lost was... 'cuz of Hero and me. He tried to use his disintegration Quirk on us, but it didn't work like he expected. It was just _super_ fucking painful, and out of instinct, we... crushed his hand and threw him against a tree. The broken bones in his hand sliced his right index finger off. Illne was the one who took off the other one to 'protect' me by grabbing his middle left and throwing him away, snapping it off. I'm sorry for injuring a human like that."

"While it's not great or something I personally approve of, the fact is that you did it probably helped save your classmates, so it's most likely going to be seen as self defense," Tsukauchi said, as everyone sighed a breath of relief, though Hiroshi was still a little tense.

"Still, just what are those aliens up to?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the seedy bar in a suspicious alley..._

Tomura laid on the ground, hands broken and bloodied. Kurogiri went to the back and grabbed medical supplies to attend to Tomura.

"Gaaaaaah, that was a fucking shitshow," he moaned, growling as Kurogiri swabbed the blood off his hands. "FUCK! OW!" 

"I take it that your invasion didn't go as planned?" the Teacher's voice echoed from the monitor.

"Of course fucking not! Those fucking aliens fucking fucked everything up!" Tomura screamed. "I lost a finger on both of my hands!" 

"Oh dear, does that mean you no longer can use your Quirk?" the Doctor's voice said.

"No shit! My right hand's especially messed up thanks to that giant crushing it! My Quirk didn't even work on him!"

"The giant? You mean Ultraman Hero?" the Teacher asked.

"Yea, only he wasn't so giant! He can shrink down to human size, and he changed forms, too!" Tomura said, wincing as Kurogiri wrapped his hands.

"He can change forms!? How interesting!" the Doctor said, giddily. "So was Nomu a match for him in strength?"

"No! He fucking launched him into the sky!" 

"What!?"

"Without the exact coordinates, I cannot teleport him back," Kurogiri said. 

"What a shame."

Tomura and Kurogiri turned their heads around, and saw Virus and Illne step off the wall, taking a seat at a table near them. "He was certainly an interesting creature for something manmade."

"You-! You fucking asshole! You think I want to see your face here again after you ripped my finger off!?" Tomura said, raising his broken hands at the aliens. 

"I told you, take this as a learning experience," Virus said, crossing his leg and holding his hands in his lap. "First, you underestimated your opponent- Ultraman Hero- after I told you not to fight him, and lost your first finger as a result. Second, you decided that instead of accepting your loss, to be a sore loser and attempt to kill the winner when they were weak. Which is why you lost your second finger. Besides, you can have a more spectacular and more meaningful victory if you let them live and start forming a plan. One that's easier to adjust on the fly, considering how you bet it all on Nomu and didn't even have a second plan in mind."

"Get. OUT!" Tomura said, wanting to slam his hands on the table, if it weren't for the fact they were broken.

"Oh? Shall I take my aliens with me, then? After all, these aliens are mine to lend," Virus replied curtly.

"No! No, you may stay," the Doctor said, to Tomura's disbelief and fury. "We won't have another chance to work with aliens, Young Shigaraki. Do not worry, I'll be able to give you state-of-the-art prosthetics to make up for the fingers you've lost."

"Teacher-!"

"I suppose that is true. I am disappointed that Virus injured you, my precious pupil, but I suppose it was foolish of me to expect you to come out unscathed. Kurogiri? Bring Young Tomura to me and the Doctor so that we may attend to his wounds. But I hope that you won't let this happen again, Virus."

"Yes sir," Kurogiri replied, opening a portal and motioned Tomura to follow him. Tomura gave one last hateful glare to Virus and Illne, who walked into the wall and their shadows disappearing, before going through and finding himself with his Teacher and the Doctor.

"Oh my, you weren't lying when you said that the giant crushed your hand," the Doctor said, lifting Tomura's hand. He growled as his hand was prodded and examined, the broken bones poking at every fiber of muscle. "This will take a while, but it's fixable. Your prosthetics will be like you never lost your fingers at all, save for the inability to use your Quirk." 

"Why are you two letting that alien bastard in?" Tomura said, as the Doctor went to get the supplies and tools he needed to work on his hand.

"Do not fret, Young Tomura," his Teacher said. "They're simply tools to an end. Tools that can be disposed of once they can no longer work. Tools that we can use to upend this hypocritical society of heroes. Until then, we'll play along with them."

Tomura grumbled, though he couldn't think about it too much as the Doctor started work on his hand. "OW! FUCK!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the Mountains at Night..._

"Are you really sure about those human villains?"

Virus turned to his left, looking at Illne. "They're clearly underestimating us."

"Oh, don't worry, Illne," Virus said, shaking his head while chuckling. He sat down on a rock, his hands together and his forearms on his thighs as only the moonlight illuminated the forest. "I know that they are. It's just the way lower lifeforms like them behave. They think they're two steps ahead of everyone, that they're in control of the board. That we'll only be able to supply them with aliens and nothing else. They're so sure that when we give them what they want, that they can get rid of us easily when they think they're done. So why not humor them and play along? After all-"

Virus and Illne were joined by three more shadows similar to them on the trees. All three stepped out, joining their allies. They all shared the same black spandex-like skin and strange unearthly helmet, but each one had a different appearance. 

The first was a tall muscular male, appearing similar to Nomu in structure. He wore bulky bracers and boots, while he wore a black toga-like robe, exposing his right arm and right pec, with a large gray shoulder pad on his left arm. The second was a female at Virus's height, who wore a black jacket with a high collar that covered her neck and the base of her head. On her hands were black rings with gray gems, and she wore black jeans with her armored boots. The last was also a female, except much taller, and with a much more fuller figure than her counterparts. She wore gray shorts and a gray top that exposed her pitch black skin, with several black metal bracelets, armlets, and anklets, and a large belt with pouches around her waist. A long, large red scarf wrapped her neck and mouth in a way that its ends resembled long flowing hair. It was the only splash of color on any of the aliens.

"We're just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This won't be the last time Shigaraki gets maimed more in "Ultraman Hero Academia" than in canon, and you can expect the same in "Building Up A Hero!". Not that I hate him, I do think he's an interesting character.  
> \- I guess it's a little late to explain Hero's appearance a little more accurately, but I'll go ahead and do it now, since I'm no good at drawing Ultramen and the like. I've also been kinda barebones about it for the most part 'cuz I was still deciding how he looked overall in Original. Gonna break that up into individual points since it'd be one giant block of text otherwise.  
> \- I personally imagine the outer sides of his upper arms are blue while the inner sides are red. The H-lines are sorta similar to the UA gym outfit, but the horizontal line is at the waist like a belt, with two blue trapezoid patches that form the sides, and the center area above the horizontal line is blue. The H-lines also connect to silver "boots". He also wears armor that looks similar to Geed's game-exclusive form Mugen Crosser's left arm, except it's both arms, and his biceps are exposed (and no pointy elbows), and instead of yellow armor it's all silver (any black is replaced with red, but the hands are entirely silver).  
> \- And of course he has the H-shaped mask that looks similar to Ultraman Z Beta Smash but with fins like Ultraman X's that replace the ears, green eyes, and the green H-shaped Color Timer. Why green? Since we've only ever had blue, yellow/white, and red eyes, I kinda wanted to have green eyes for Hero. And why that type of armor? I actually really like the look of that sort of armor on Ultramen.  
> \- The helmets of Virus and his allies, I'd say sorta look like a combination between Vanitas's helmet from KH: Birth by Sleep and the Kyoryuger helmets? In that they're pretty round like Vanitas's helmet, but the visor is more akin to the way the Kyoryuger helmets are like, and the chin comes a little further up on, making a sorta half-faceplate. Also, I forgot to mention that the armor they're wearing is gray. WHOOPS.  
> \- I figured that since Jurota wouldn't be nearly as fast as Tenya, he'd be really late with getting the teachers and All Might, which would necessitate Hero taking over for All Might in the Nomu fight. Plus, always planned to have Muscle Hercules make an appearance like this in the story.  
> \- What is the "Flash" that the Hero Hand said when Hiroshi was turning the dial from Original to Muscle Hercules? I guess you all will have to find out later.


	8. Take a Break

UA had cancelled classes for the next two days, giving all the students an impromptu early break. Initially it would've just been one day, but as the faculty and staff discussed, they realized that it would be for the best if they spend as much time upgrading the security system, as well as use part of the second day for an official press conference concerning not only the USJ Incident, but Hiroshi, Hero, and the existence of aliens. Hiroshi woke up early and had been sitting at the dinner table, sketching down ideas for his hero costume, though none of them had been particularly good in his opinion. Fuka came downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning when she saw her older brother.

"What're you doing up so early?" she asked, looking at his sketches. "Oh, you're finally working on hero costume designs?"

"Yea, but so far, nothing's come up for me," Hiroshi grumbled. "I tried coming up with suits based around Hero's look, but none of them look right... And it'd be weird if I just wore a costume entirely based on him too when we're not transformed, right?"

"I can see where you're coming from with that," Fuka replied, stretching her shoulders. "Well, maybe you can come up with something later. Remember, Ashido and the others want to meet up at the mall's arcade at around noon."

"Right, right, of course." Hiroshi didn't forget about that; when he and the others left the nurse's office, Mina, Toru, and Itsuka had gone up to them, and revealed that when Principal Nezu told them about classes being cancelled for three days, that they came up with a plan for 1A and 1B to mingle together and relax the first day. Only Katsuki, Shoto, Neito, and Togaru had declined to join, each one with varying excuses and varying amounts of hostility. Hiroshi himself was a little hesitant, as he figured that with the surprise break that he could use the time to work on his hero costume designs, but relented when Fuka and Setsuna agreed to. 

"Are you two sure you should be going out doing anything?"

Hiroshi and Fuka turned and saw Kana walking towards them in her pajamas. When she and Hayate heard the news about the USJ, she went to go visit and stay with them to make sure that they were completely alright while Hayate kept on working at their hero agency. "They might come-"

"It's fine, Kana, really," Hiroshi said, shrugging as he closed his notebook. "I really doubt they'd try attacking again so soon after their plan failed, and it's not like the police and pro heroes aren't on high alert after what happened. Plus, I need to take a break from all this nonstop action we've been going through."

"Alright, but if you need anything, just send me a message, and I'll come to you 'in a flash of wind'!" 

"Do you really need to say that around us?" Fuka said, rolling her eyes. 

"Hey, it's branding, get used to it," Kana said, playfully nudging her sister with her elbow.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Mina said cheerfully as Hiroshi, Fuka, and Setsuna approached her in front of the mall. Behind her was the combined party of 1A and 1B as they intermingled together. The hangout organizer was dressed in a black shirt with the word "ACID" across the chest, short shorts, and thigh-high stockings with high top shoes. "Are you ready to have some fun today!?"

"Sure," Hiroshi shrugged, with a messenger bag strap over his shoulder. He wore a black long-sleeved compression shirt underneath his white and gray shirt with baggy green capris with big pockets, compression socks, and blue shoes. "I'm probably gonna spend some of it working on designs for my hero costume, though."

"Don't worry, it's way more than the 'Four Skippers' are doing," Fuka said. She wore a purple tank top with a short-sleeved jacket and a maroon skirt, with white stockings and yellow shoes. "Plus, we might be able to help him out with some ideas."

"I'll just have to play for him, too! I got the dexterity for it," Setsuna said, popping off her hands with a wide grin. She wore a green halter top, skinny blue jeans, and red shoes. She had tied her curly green hair into a side ponytail on the right side of her head. Mina's smile tightened a bit at the sight of her detached hand, though she quickly got over it. 

"Shall we get going, Ashido?" Hiroshi said, as the three joined the party.

"Yea, let go to the best arcade ever!" she answered, pointing to the big arcade center attached to the mall.

* * *

It was as Hiroshi and Hero expected, they were spending quite a bit of time sketching out and coloring ideas and designs for hero costumes and support equipment, though none of them were really landing for him. Setsuna and Fuka were playing a crane game nearby, while everyone else had dispersed into intermingled friend groups to play games. 

"This is harder than I thought," Hiroshi muttered, as he tapped his pencil on the table he was sitting at. "None of these look really good when you take into account what we can do..."

" _Never thought about what you wanted to look like?_ "

"Never had to."

"... Hi, Furinji?"

Hiroshi looked up, and saw Yui standing in front of him and his table. She was dressed in a simple red sweater, with a long pleated plaid skirt, and black leather shoes. Itsuka, Kinoko, Toru, and Manga were off to the side, watching from behind Hiroshi so that he wouldn't see them. "Oh hi, Kodai. Something on your mind?"

"Yes, um..." she mumbled, glancing ever so slightly up to her classmates. Itsuka and Kinoko were mouthing something to her, while Toru's sleeves waved frantically, while the words "Ask him what he's drawing" appeared on Manga's face. "Um, what're you drawing?" 

"Oh, just some ideas for hero costumes," Hiroshi explained, handing her his notebook so she could look through it. "Figured that I shouldn't be just wearing old gym outfits all the time, and that Hero doesn't really count as a 'costume', since he's not just a suit I wear, you know."

"These are all... really well drawn..." she said, looking through them all; there were many details, diagrams, and angles of different ideas for costumes and tools. "You drew all of these?"

"Yea, but none of them... feel right, you know?" Hiroshi said, his hands behind his head. "Like I don't think any of them really fit me."

"I'm sure... you'll find something soon," she said, with a small smile, when Denki, Minoru, and Kosei came out of nowhere. 

"What's goin' on here?" Denki asked, catching Hiroshi's attention. The four students hiding from Hiroshi's sight kept motioning them to go away, with the words "Don't jump in you fucking idiots" appearing on Manga's face.

"Just trying to come up with hero costumes," Hiroshi said.

"Dude, these are all cool!" Kosei said, looking over Yui's shoulder. "Did you seriously come up with these on your own?"

"Yea, but they're not something I think would work for me. I can probably give some of these ideas to our classmates or to the Support Course kids if they feel like trying to adapt them."

"You guys hangin' out?" Sen said, as he, Hanta, and Mashirao walked over, seeing the others around Hiroshi. Very soon, most of the classmates had gathered around them, with Itsuka, Kinoko, Toru, and Manga sneaking in, slightly glaring at the three idiots who started it. Yui herself clammed up upon being surrounded by so many people now. The corner of her lips slightly pointed down as she gave a sad "Mm...". 

"Furinji, you gotta help me with designing and drawing new stuff for my hero costume!" Hanta said, as he took his turn to flip through the notebook. 

"You definitely got an eye for art and design," Momo said, impressed by the work he had put into the notebook. "And you're sure that you don't like any of these?"

"Yea," Hiroshi admitted. "I keep getting ideas, but nothing that fits me personally."

"Maybe you can create some sort of super armor suit based on Hero!" Minoru said. "Like something that can fire lasers, and fly, double your strength and-"

"I don't think any support company has made any tech that advanced yet. Nor would it be affordable, even with UA paying for it," Hiroshi said flatly. "Plus, something like that would defeat the purpose of working with Hero, wouldn't it?" 

"Maybe you can ask Hero if he's got any ideas!" Pony said. "I bet that he's got some _super neat_ ideas from being an alien!" 

"Actually, I'm more curious about what other Ultramen look like," Izuku said, his hand on his chin. "Do they all look like Hero? Or are they all different? I need to know for my Ultraman Hero and Aliens Journal, and something like knowing what other Ultramen look like would be a-"

"Oh, maybe he can draw them to show us!" Toru said, bouncing up and down to show excitement.

" _I guess it won't hurt if I gave it a shot,_ " Hero said in Hiroshi's head. " _Mind if I take over for a bit?_ "

"Alright, go for it Hero,"Hiroshi said, closing his eyes and slicking back his hair. The brilliant green had returned to Hiroshi's eyes as Hanta returned the notebook to the two. 

" **Hm... I think I'll draw Mr. Ultraseven, Mr. Joneus, and Mr. Hikari,** " Hero/Hiroshi muttered, as he began dragging the pencil on the paper for a while. " **There we go. I think I got their likenesses** **.** "

Hero/Hiroshi handed the notebook back to the others, who looked at his drawings. " **Huh? Is something wrong?** "

"Um, well, you have a very-" Momo said, trying to lay it softly on him.

"Hero you suck at drawing," Kyoka said, bluntly. 

" **What!? But I drew them exactly how they look!** "

"So one of them has a head that looks like a potato?" Denki asked, pointing to a oddly lump appearing oval with eyes and a pointy stick pointing up from it.

" **That's Mr. Ultraseven, and no, he doesn't!** "

"What about this Ultraman? He looks like a starfish," Toru said, pressing an invisible finger onto an Ultraman with multiple points on his face.

" **That's Mr. Hikari!** " 

"And this egg?" Kyoka said, pointing to an egg-shaped Ultraman with an asterisk on his forehead. She had a little smirk on her face, entertained by Hero's tragically abysmal artistic abilities.

" **Mr. Joneus...** " Hero/Hiroshi said, defeated by their criticisms. 

" _Hold on, Hero, I saw some of the images you were thinking of when you drawing them, maybe I can draw them,_ " Hiroshi said, as Hero ceded control back to him. Hiroshi went to work on a new page.

"Wow, these are way better!" Kosei said, looking at the clearer and more detailed art that Hiroshi made. "I can actually tell what they're supposed to look like!" 

"Mm..." Yui said, her eyes fixating on Ultraseven in particular. 

"Now that I can tell what they're supposed to look like, they certainly do look like they're very powerful and experienced," Momo said.

"Yea, these guys looks cool!" Denki said. "Not as cool as you, though, Hero."

" _Thank you, Kaminari._ "

Hiroshi crossed his arms and scratched his head, as he thought back to some of the images he saw while in the mental dimension. "... I think I found some inspiration!"

He took his notebook back, and started drawing again, this time of several jackets and uniforms that no one was familiar with. 

"What are those?" Itsuka said, raising an eyebrow, as Hiroshi colored in one of the jackets, giving it gray shoulders, a red collar area, and an orange torso and sleeves. He colored in another one, this one being white, red, and gray with a flap of fabric that went over the zipper. The last one was all blue, though the sleeves were a different shade.

"I... don't know. Hero, can you tell me? I saw these while you were thinking about other Ultramen," Hiroshi said aloud. 

" _Oh, those are the uniforms of some of those human defense teams on other Earths,_ " Hero explained. " _You see, since giant aliens attacked those Earths much more often, they'd developed special defense forces to fight against them since they don't have powers like here. They're very valuable allies and friends to Ultramen, especially since a number of hosts worked with them. My seniors and teachers have shared images of them while training us so we can keep an eye out for groups like them. The orange one's GUYS, the white one's GUTS, and the blue one's WINR._ "

"So these are the uniforms of the people that protect other Earths..." Hiroshi said, letting the others understand what Hero had just told him. 

"Whoa, wait, didn't Hero tell us that other Earths don't have Quirks like here?" Denki said, putting his hands up. "So these guys are just fighting aliens with no powers!?" 

" _Their technology is often pretty advanced, and some do develop some weapons that can take on aliens,_ " Hero explained.

"They're armed with advanced technology that helps them fight on par with aliens..." Hiroshi muttered, as he went back to drawing in his notebook. He started on a new page, as he drew a new outfit, taking elements from the uniforms and Hero himself. "I think... I finally got what I'm looking for!" 

As he put his pencil down, everyone looked over at what he had finished drawing. He had drawn a high-collared jacket that had a white neck and gray shoulders with black patches on them, with blue sleeves and torso. A black flap was over the zipper when it was closed. On the back, he had chose to draw a logo of "Ultraman HERO" with the stylized H of the Hero Hand. Underneath the jacket was bodysuit that had lines resembling Hero's H-markings, with gray occupying the center and red occupying the sides and arms. The design had boots that reached mid-calf, a belt with pouches and holsters, and a helmet that resembled Hero's head, though it had a smooth faceplate instead of a mouth, and the eyes were replaced with a single black line visor, with the indication that the face could be flipped up and down. The right sleeves of both the jacket and bodysuit cut off at the elbow to make room for the Hero Hand, while the left was left long so he could wear the matching bracer on it comfortably.

"That looks great, Furinji!" Izuku said, marveling at the costume inspired by other Earths. 

"Yes, this does have a unique flair that fits you well," Momo agreed.

"Aw man, you should really give me some tips and ideas for upgrades to mine!" Denki said. 

"Yea, I got the basic look down, but I'm gonna have to figure out how and what support equipment I want to use," Hiroshi said, as he closed his notebook. "I think I'll incorporate that canister gun that you gave me during our exercise, Yaoyoruzu. It was really useful."

"I'm honored that you'd take inspiration from me like that," Momo said, giving him a small respectful bow.

"Well, now that that's settled, it's time to play some games!" Hiroshi said, getting up while storing his notebook into his bag. "Since you know, what's the point of going to an arcade and not play games?"

* * *

"Dang Furinji, you suck at fighting games," Kyoka said, watching as Hiroshi lose against Pony for the eighth time at Street Fighter. Pony for the most part was celebrating her victories by continually flexing her arms.

" _Nonstop victories!_ " she shouted, as Hiroshi sighed, shaking his head in defeat. 

"I'll admit, way better at RPGs and strategy games than fighting games," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Hey Hiroshi! Look! Dance Dance Revolution!" Setsuna said, dragging the boy to the dancing cabinet. "Come on, we gotta play, we gotta play!" 

"Yea, yea, let's play," Hiroshi said, grinning as he went and swiped his game card into the machine. Momo, Kyoka, Mina, and Fuka went to watch the two play. "Hm... Oh hey, they got 'Super Extreme' by Kyotoku+Mika! That's my favorite song from that duo!"

"Jiro, you alright?" Fuka said, noticing that Kyoka's face turned red when she heard Hiroshi say that.

"N-nothing. It's nothing," Kyoka said, as Hiroshi selected the song. As the song started, a music video started playing as Setsuna and Hiroshi stomped and stepped on the arrows, showing a man with long, shaggy blond hair singing and playing the guitar while a woman whose hair was tied in a tight bun played the piano. What Fuka noticed though was that the woman had similar earlobes to Kyoka's. 

"Hey, Mika has the same sort of ears as you, is she-"

"I GOTTA GO!" Kyoka said, breaking into a brisk pace once she saw the man rip his shirt off and exposed his bare chest during the music video.

* * *

"Almost... almost... Got it!" Hiroshi shouted, as he successfully dropped a large tyrannosaur plush from a claw machine into the chute. He pulled it out, and handed it to Setsuna. "There you go, Setsuna."

"Yay! Thanks, Hiroshi!" Setsuna said, giving the dinosaur a tight hug. "This guy's gonna fit right in with Trikun, Stegosan, and Pterachan!" 

"I can't believe you love dinosaurs, wouldn't think you'd be a dino fanatic," Kyoka said, watching Setsuna cuddle with the plush. 

"Duh, why wouldn't I? My Quirk's Lizard Tail Splitter, it's like my thing!" 

"How aren't you afraid of dinosaurs after Tyrannion?" Tenya asked, as he thought back to the day Tyrannion attacked the city.

"Tyrannion was an alien, not a dinosaur! He might've looked like one, but there's a difference!" Setsuna insisted, pouting a bit. 

"Can't argue with that logic," Hiroshi said, shrugging. "Don't know many dinosaurs that can shoot lasers out of their mouths."

As Hiroshi and Setsuna chatted and laughed with the others, Yui was looking at the two with a neutral expression, while Itsuka, Kinoko, Toru, and Manga were seething for her, muttering to each other.

"I hate to say it, but Tokage's gonna be the biggest obstacle for Yui," Itsuka grumbled. "She's already got a head start on her by being Hiroshi's childhood friend."

"Not to mention Mina," Toru said, thinking about her fellow 1A classmate. "She keeps talking about how excited she is about Hero being our classmate, and the way she brought him into that daydream of hers at the USJ..."

"We've definitely got like, some sort of love triangle going on... though I guess it's more of a web?" Manga mumbled, as a complex diagram of intersecting lines and arrows appeared on his face.

"W-w-we'll figure out a plan, Kodai!" Kinoko said, puffing her cheeks out. "There's no way we won't get you the boy of your dreams!"

"... Mm," Yui said, as she sadly glanced over to Hiroshi.

* * *

"Aw man, that was just what I needed!" Mina said, stretching her arms as they all walked out of the arcade. "What else do you guys want to do?" 

"Actually, I think I should get going," Yosetsu said, checking the time. "Promised my mom and dad I'd be home soon and watch a movie with them."

"Same," Sen replied. "I want to get in some personal training since we're free now." 

Pretty sure, the Hero Course party dwindled down in size, leaving only Mina, Hiroshi, Fuka, Setsuna, Izuku, Pony, Ochako, Tenya, Momo, Kyoka, Toru, Yui, Itsuka, Kinoko, Manga, Kosei, Denki, and Minoru. 

"Wow, this whole hangout just got a lot smaller, huh?" Hiroshi said, looking at the severely downsized group. "Anything you guys want to do?"

"I don't think I feel particularly in a shopping mood," Fuka said, shrugging. 

"And there aren't any good movies, either," Mina said, sighing.

"Mm..." Yui pinched her chin in thought, when Itsuka said, "How about the museum? I heard that they've got a new exhibit with recently unearthed relics from ancient Greece."

"Oh, that's a neat idea. Would be nice to do something a little more quiet after the arcade," Hiroshi said. "And if they got stuff from ancient Greece, that must be real old."

"And they have that dinosaur exhibit!" Setsuna said, excitedly. 

"We should rent a coin locker for our things," Kyoka said, pointing to Hiroshi's bag and Setsuna's tyrannosaur plush.

"Oooooh, I've heard about those! I've never used one, so that's exciting!" Momo said, eyes sparkling at the thought of using a coin locker. Fuka snickered, seeing her so enthused about using one. 

"If we are going to the museum, we must make haste!" Tenya said, as he broke into a brisk pace with everyone following him. Yui turned to look at Itsuka, who gave her a thumbs up with Toru, Kinoko, and Manga (at least it seemed like Toru was giving a thumbs up, being invisible and all). The museum would be the perfect place for them to get the two together quietly and without interference from anyone. She gave them a curt smile, and a happy "Mm!"

* * *

"Come on, Hiroshi, let's go look at the dinosaurs!" Setsuna said, as the group of teens walked into the museum after getting their tickets.

"Slow down, Setsuna, this is a museum, so we gotta be quiet, remember?" Hiroshi snickered, as they walked to see the dinosaur exhibit. Everyone went off into different directions, but Yui, Itsuka, Toru, Kinoko, and Manga were following Hiroshi, Setsuna, and Fuka off from a distance, trying to find an opportunity to strike. Fuka took pictures of Setsuna as she posed in front the dinosaur skeletons, while Hiroshi wandered off a bit to look at different ones.

"Now's your chance! Go for it!" Itsuka whispered, nudging Yui forward a bit as her four cheerleaders gave her a thumbs up. "You got this, Yui!" 

Yui walked over to Hiroshi, who was reading a plague about a stegosaur, and poked him.

"Hm? Oh hey Kodai, what's up?" Hiroshi said, looking at her. 

"Um, uuuuuuh..." she mumbled, trying to figure out what to say. "Do you... do you want to see the new exhibit?" 

"Oh yea, the one Kendo talked about," Hiroshi said. He turned to look for Setsuna and Fuka, but noticed that they weren't within sight. "Huh, I guess they went on to look at more dinosaur fossils. Oh well, guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Y-yep," she said, slightly blushing, as the two started walking to the new exhibit, with Itsuka, Toru, Kinoko, and Manga far behind to watch them.

* * *

"Wow, these are some real neat relics," Hiroshi said, looking at some plates, statues, and old weapons. He read each of the plagues, impressed with how well preserved these ancient artifacts had been. Yui stood next to him, lips pursed as she struggled to find something to say.

"S-say, Furinji, um... I've been meaning to ask you something," she said, holding the bottom hem of her sweater tightly. 

"Huh?" Hiroshi said, raising an eyebrow while he looked at her direction.

"W-well, um... uh..." she said, blushing heavily. "I-I-I uh... Furinji?"

Hiroshi spaced out a bit, walking past Yui to look at a museum case. It only had one relic in it, which caught his attention for some reason. It wasn't impressive at all, being a small stone that looked similar to an ax with letters engraved on it. But for some reason, it just seemed like... it was calling to him.

"There you are Hiroshi!" 

Hiroshi snapped out of his trance when he heard Setsuna's voice. He turned around, and saw her, Fuka, Izuku, and the others approaching them. Yui was just standing there, giving a concerned "Mm" when she saw how he was spacing out completely, with her four cheerleaders behind her, they too were concerned about how he acted. "Figured you'd be here. What's that?"

"I... don't know," Hiroshi admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the plague. Apparently this stone ax was the only thing that was found in an ancient tomb, and that the letters engraved on it said something along the lines of 'Light in the Night'. This baffled the archeologists who found it, since nothing else was in the tomb, though they figured that whatever this stone ax was, it must've been some sort of important ritualistic item or something along the lines. But nothing matched what was known about ancient Roman traditions. "Something about this stone ax is... really strange. I don't know how to describe it."

" _I... can't put my finger on it, either,_ " Hero said in his head, equally confused by the stone ax.

"Strange stone ax or not, the museum is about to close," Tenya pointed out. "We should be heading to our homes soon."

"It's that late?" Hiroshi asked. 

"Mm..." Yui said.

"Yea, Yui came to us and told us that you were staring at that stone ax for over two hours," Itsuka said, slightly lying about how they knew about him spacing out.

"I was!?" 

"Hiroshi, are you really okay?" Setsuna asked, becoming concerned now too. 

"I... think so. I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought I was," Hiroshi said, shifting his eyes to his friends and then to the stone ax. "Yea, we should go back to our homes soon, especially me. I got that press conference to do with Principal Nezu about Hero and all tomorrow, too."

The teens all said goodbye to each other at the station, but Hiroshi and Hero kept thinking about the stone ax. Just what about it that got their attention?

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Are you ready for this, Hero?" Hiroshi said to himself, as he sat in the hallway, while Principal Nezu, Mustafu's police chief Kenji Tsuragamae, and the prime minister were addressing the reporters about the USJ. 

" _As ready as I'll ever be,_ " Hero replied. " _The message I got back from my seniors and teachers about what I'm doing isn't something they necessarily approve of, but because of the uniqueness of this Earth compared to other ones, they understand why at least._ " 

"After this, we'll probably get barraged by press every day and night, not to mention other students getting upset about us, even ones from different schools," Hiroshi said, laughing a bit. "Hopefully those lawyers my parents are working with will actually make sure that we'll have at least some privacy."

"- and now onto a discussion that I'm sure that many of you want to have. I presume that you all have heard of the red giant being a student at UA, right?"

"Our cue's coming up soon," Hiroshi as he stood up, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this, Hero."

* * *

The news broke in a frenzy over what Nezu said. Of course every single news channel and site, be it corporate, independent, or clickbait had heard about the red giant being at UA. 

"So it is true that UA is officially sponsoring a vigilante!? And that he's being given the authority to kill!?" 

"What is the red giant exactly!? A secret experiment on Quirk boosting!?"

"What about that giant lizard and giant bird!? Were they animals that had Quirks!?" 

"Settle down, settle down," Nezu said, motioning everyone to sit down. "I think it's best if we let him and his host talk to you all and explain things first."

The reporters muttered to themselves, wondering what he meant, when a boy with steel blue hair, gray eyes, and a strange silver gauntlet on his right arm. He was dressed in a UA uniform. "Hello, I am Hiroshi Furinji! Pleased to meet you all!" he said, giving the news a bow. "I'm the person that you all know as the red giant, but there's a lot more to it. But I think it's easier if I let him explain it all to you."

" _Hold your hand and call out-!_ "

"HEROOOOO!"

A bright light surrounded a boy, shifting and changing before it scattered, revealing the red giant. Only this time he was just about two heads shorter than All Might. 

"I am Hero. Ultraman Hero! And to start things off, how will you all react, if I said that I was an alien, and others exist as well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Just like "Building Up A Hero!", "Ultraman Hero Academia" is getting its own breather chapter. Had a lot of fun doing this one, too. It's pretty short, but I think it's for the best. Rather end the chapter at this point rather than trying to cram in more.  
> \- I personally think that since there was a confirmed alien at the USJ, that UA would take some more serious precautions to upgrade security and to have a public press conference to reveal Hero and the existence of aliens, which would necessitate them taking a slightly longer break.  
> \- I would've put in more of the press conference, but I feel like it'd be pointlessly restating information that the readers would've known already, but just to the news instead. Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of the effects of this later on, even in the immediate following chapter.   
> \- Was about time that I addressed Setsuna's feelings about Tyrannion and dinosaurs, right? I had been meaning to do that, but it only felt natural to do something like that here 'cuz it's a more silly moment than a serious one, right?   
> \- We finally got Hiroshi's future hero costume! If you need some help imagining it, the jacket itself looks similarly to the GUYS jacket from Mebius, but with blue instead of orange.


End file.
